WARRIORS: The oncoming storm: BOOK 2: Children of the flame
by Neonluminosity
Summary: The five have come now it is time for them to discover who they are and the prophecy that is bound to them, however they have no choice but to face their future even when some don't want to. Tiger, Broken and Hawk have all joined the world of the living again, in their new bodies, and it is up to the five to find them, but they could be any cat and secrets and lies are everywhere..
1. Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN:

Leader: Bramblestar  
Deputy: Lionblaze  
Medicine cat: Jayfeather  
Medicine cat assistant, (not medicine cat apprentice): Briarlight

WARRIORS:  
Dustpelt  
Brackenfur  
Cloudtail  
Leafpool  
Lilystream  
Seedfeather  
Spiderleg- apprentice, Dewpaw  
Birchfall- apprentice, Snowpaw  
Whitewing- apprentice, Amberpaw  
Berrynose  
Hazeltail  
Foxleap  
Icecloud  
Moletooth  
Icecloud  
Toadstep  
Rosepetal  
Bumblestripe  
Poppyfrost  
Daisy  
Tigerheart

APPRENTICES:  
Snowpaw- Mentor: Birchfall  
Dewpaw- Mentor: Spiderleg  
Amberpaw-Mentor: Whitewing

QUEENS:  
Cinderheart with Lionblaze's six moon old kits: Wolfkit and Swiftkit  
Ivypool with Toadstep's kits: Ravenkit, Blackkit, Stormkit  
Dovewing with Tigerheart's kits: Songkit, Foxkit  
Cherryleaf expecting Bumblestripe's kits

ELDERS:  
Millie  
Purdy  
Sandstorm  
Greystripe

WINDCLAN

Leader: Onestar  
Deputy: Ashfoot  
Medicine cat: Kestrelflight

Warriors:  
Crowfeather  
Owlwhisker  
Whiskerwing  
Whitetail  
Gorsetail  
Weaselfur  
Harespring  
Leaftail  
Emberfoot  
Heathertail  
Boulderpath  
Sagewhisker  
Swallowtail  
Sunstrike

Queens:  
Elders: Webfoot  
Tornear

SHADOWCLAN:

Leader: Rowanstar  
Deputy: Toadfoot  
medicine cat: Littlecloud  
Medicine cat apprentice: Frostpaw

WARRIORS:

Oakfur  
Smokefoot  
Crowfrost  
Snowbird  
Tawnypelt  
Olivenose  
Owlclaw  
Scorchfur  
Pinenose  
Ivytail  
Kinkfur  
Ferretclaw  
Starlingwing

Apprentices:

Frostpaw- Mentor: Littlecloud  
Puddlepaw- mentor Tawnypelt  
Mistpaw- Mentor: Olivenose

QUEENS:

Dawnpelt expecting Scorchfur's kits.

RIVERCLAN:

Leader: Mistystar  
Deputy: Reedwhisker  
Medicine cat: Mothwing, apprentice Willowshine

WARRIORS:

Greymist  
Mintfur  
Trouttail  
Mossydawn  
Rushfire apprentice, Streampaw  
Mallownose  
Petalfur  
Grasspelt apprentice Hazelpaw  
Duskfur  
Mosspelt

APPRENTICES:

Streampaw  
Hazelpaw

QUEENS:  
Greymist  
Elders:  
Dapplenose  
Pouncetail

DARKCLAN:

Leader: Breezestar  
Deputy: Ratscar  
Medicine cat/Healer: Minnowtail

WARRIORS:  
Thornclaw apprentice Clawpaw  
Mousewhisker  
Nightcloud  
Harespring apprentice Rainpaw  
Furzepelt  
Applefur  
Hollowflight  
Icewing  
Blackspots  
Scarpelt  
Lightshadow

APPRENTICES:

Clawpaw  
Rainpaw

QUEENS:

Blossomfall with Breezestar's kits, Mystickit, Nightkit, Swallowkit

ELDERS: none lol!


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue: The song of the past and future...**

It was dark, the moon shone high above, the newleaf air was slightly warm, promising a new beginning. There was a lonely pool, rippling in the dark, the cold stars above it, shone brightly in the sky and in the reflection below. The moon was full, shining high, turning the grass below silver.

There was a rustle of movement, the shadows of creatures walking towards the pool, they were cats.

A blue furred she cat was leading a group of warriors, starlight glimmered in their pelts and paws, and the light of the moon shone in their wide eyes. There was a fiery pelted tom, a dark shaggy grey she cat with a odd muzzle. There were other cats too, hundreds, all of them with pelts of starlight.

They finally made it to the pool of starlight, and gathered around. At the centre were four cats. A red ginger tom, a black she cat, a skinny brown she cat and a silvery tom with long fur. Behind them gathered another group of starlight cats, the tribe of endless hunting. "Greetings, cats of Starclan, we have called you here today along with the tribe of endless hunting, and-.."

"Who are they!? How dare they approach this scared place!" hissed a tom with a broken jaw.

"They are the whisperers, Crookedstar... All legendary cats of strength and heart might join them if they lead lives well. They are spirits, refusing to fade away from existence after they have been killed a second time or have been forgotten."

Crookedstar stared in awe at the see through cats, their eyes blazed brighter than any Starclan cat. They said nothing.

One whisperer stepped forward, you could see even though her pelt was faded that she was a dappled tortoiseshell with amazingly bright amber eyes.

"Spottedleaf!" cried a flame coloured tom. With hurt clear in his voice.

Spottedleaf smiled at the tom but motioned with her tail to tell him to stay where he was. "We have a prophecy to tell you." She whispered.

She took a place next to the four cats. "These are Thunder, River, Wind and Shadow." The first leaders of the first clans.

They all dipped their heads in respect to the ancient cats. Eyes wide and ears pinned back in fear of what the prophecy would be.

Thunder stepped forward first. He cleared his throat and started to sing in a riddle fashion.  
"_Far away, the noble clans live their lives,  
To be vanquished by the stalking night,  
the fire of the heart shined his light,  
and dove the evil away back into the dark..." _

Firestar, the fiery tom's eyes grew wide when he realised the cats were singing about himself. River took his place and started to sing instead of thunder.

"_The clans they building their might,  
protected by the flame, burning in the night,  
when the shadows grew long again,  
the fire was the sun killing the dark,"  
_

Next it was shadow.

"_Then the sun set, to be followed by the children of the stars,  
the flame lived on in the lion's roar, the jay's eyes and the dove's wings,  
when the evil built his army,  
they united the rivals to fight the shadows."_

Then it was wind.

"_Lives were sacrificed, heroes were born,  
tears were shed and claws where shown,  
the flame burnt out, the embers grew cold,  
the clans they were scared their future began to fade."_

Then rock melted out of the shadows and sang his part.

"_but now when the nightmares become real,  
the five, the embers of the flame,  
will glow again to create a new blaze," _

A badger followed Rock's skinny, hairless frame. In her strange tongue she too began to sing the words.

"_The stronger blood of thunder and fire,  
will discover their path, the destiny of heroes,  
they will learn the rise of the ashes,  
and the ghosts of the forgotten past," _

Finally the last cat took her place, and sweetly began to sing the words.

"_The rulers of the stars will prepare,  
for the war of flame and shadow,  
they will learn the shadows are their own,  
and have been with them for their whole lives,  
and that they are the oncoming storm that we have long awaited for..." _

**Extremely short I know, but this was mainly only about the poem/song/prophecy. Tell me what you think?**

**This sets off the next book quite nicely! **

**By the way, I have just seen the hobbit, you know the first song in the credits? **

**That's what inspired this, so for brilliant effect, please listen to the song while reading the poem, it makes it cooler! **

**Till next time! **

**Neon xxx**


	3. Chapter 1 The unexpected mentor

Chapter 1: The unexpected mentor...

Ravenstar stalked in the bushes, keeping her bright green eyes locked on her target. It was a bright newleaf morning. The sky was clear and the smell of prey was firm. She unsheathed her claws, tensed her muscles and sprang. High into the air she flew, she knew her opponent didn't know she was there. She landed with a thump on the target. A squeal erupted from her prey and she grinned. "Ravenkit! Get off of me!" the cat snarled beneath her.

Ravenkit laughed. "It's Raven_star" _she corrected.

"No it's not! It's Ravenkit! And you won't be a paw if you continue to act like that!" hissed the cat beneath her.

Ravenkit sighed then reluctantly clambered off the other cat. She ducked her head in embarrassment, and grinned at the pale grey tom frowning in front of her, his amber eyes not impressed. His frown disappeared and turned to a joyful smile. "Hey, did you hear? I'm going to be made an apprentice today!"

Ravenkit frowned at him. "No fair! I have to wait two more moons!"

Wolfkit grinned, and brushed he with his tail. "Don't worry, your not alone anyway! You're going to have your ceremony with Blackkit, Stormkit and Songkit and Foxkit! Darn, I'm going to miss Stormkit, he may be younger than me but we are best friends."

Ravenkit nodded. She wanted to tell Wolfkit she would miss him but she couldn't that would sound weird, he was one of her best friends, she would miss playing with him. Ravenkit shrugged her shoulders, she was one of the most popular cats in the clan, Swiftkit, Wolfkit's fearless sister was her best friend. The two she cats always were messing about. But Ravenkit preferred sticking to the rules, that was partly why she was so popular, she didn't give anyone grief. However she was adventurous and somewhat talented. She was curious also and she prided herself in being fast and clever. Which could be seen as arrogant, but she knew she was an extremely loyal friend.

Whereas Wolfkit was adventurous and quite a risk taker, he was similar to his father, Lionblaze. Speaking of said cat, Ravenkit looked up to see the deputy of thunderclan gazing proudly at his son. "Come on Wolfkit, your sister and mother are waiting." He purred.

Wolfkit's amber eyes gleamed with undisguised excitement and he leapt up and followed his father eagerly. Ravenkit felt alone now that the lively kit was moving on to other adventures without her. She shook her head, she would be an apprentice soon, then she could train with Wolfkit and her brothers!

"Ravenkit!" called a familiar voice.

Ravenkit rolled her eyes and entered the thick bramble bush that was the nursery den. When inside, the small beams of sunlight poking through the brambles glowed on the cat's fur inside. She laughed when she saw Swiftkit being groomed by Cinderheart. Her friend was as usual moaning about being fussed. Ravenkit knew the thing that Swiftkit hated most was being groomed.

"have fun Swiftkit!" she teased.

Swiftkit frowned and snarled at Ravenkit. "When I get my paws on you.."

"Calm down Swiftkit, you need to look at least presentable for your ceremony." Sighed Cinderheart. She shared a tired glance with Dovewing. "I never thought that looking after kits could be so difficult!"

Dovewing chuckled then grabbed Foxkit with her paw. The ginger tom let out a marrow of protest. "mum! Get off!" he hissed.

Dovewing glared at her kit. "have a little respect Foxkit! I don't know what's got into you recently."

Foxkit rolled his ice blue eyes and in anger kept sheathing and unsheathing his claws. He then glanced at Ravenkit's brother, Blackkit. Blackkit chuckled.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting." Ravenkit pricked her ears when she heard the familiar call of Thunderclan's leader, Bramblestar.

Wolfkit jumped into the air, and let out an excited squeak. "OHH! I hope my mentor is Lionblaze!" Swiftkit swiped at his ear playfully.

"Mousebrain, you know Bramblestar would never do that!"

"I know" Wolfkit sighed.

Lionblaze appeared at the entrance of the den. "Come on, its time"

Swiftkit and Wolfkit looked at each other and grinned. They quickly raced out of the nursery.

Ravenkit exchanged a smile with her mother Ivypool. Her mother bent down and licked a bit of stay fur down flat. "Go and show them what your made of Ravenkit." Ivypool said encouragingly.

Ravenkit nodded and flicked her tail for her brothers Stormkit and Blackkit to follow. Songkit and Foxkit followed. Behind the kits were Dovewing and Ivypool laughing over their kit's antics.

Ravenkit felt in awe seeing all the clan gathered, there was so many cats in thunderclan! _Thunderclan is sooo strong! _

Ravenkit saw Wolfkit and Swiftkit, coats gleaming, chests puffed out, and heads high at the base of the highrock. Lionblaze sat near them, at the deputy's position, with a proud gleam in his amber eyes.

Ravenkit sat in a group with her brothers and cousins. The other apprentices came to join them, Snowpaw, Amberpaw and Dewpaw. They were five moons older than herself, and were almost as big as any other warrior. Ravenkit stared at the slender shape of Snowpaw, his amber eyes focused and clear. _I'm going to be like that one day! _Ravenkit vowed.

She looked up at Bramblestar and imagined herself up there one day, Raven_star _leader of thunderclan. She puffed out her chest. "Im going to be leader one day!" she whispered to her brother Stormkit. Her reddish tabby brother was far closer to her than Blackkit, he was far nicer too!

"Not if I beat you first!" Stormkit grinned.

Ravenkit flashed him a look of don't you dare! But Stormkit shook his head. "Don't worry, I don't want that, plus it was only ever going to be you sis!" he chuckled.

Ravenkit felt a tail brush her. She looked around to see Ivypool glaring at her sternly. "Be quiet, this is your friend's moment!"

Ivypool was right. Ravenkit directed her attention back to the ceremony.

Bramblestar directed Wolfkit forward. The silver tabby slowly took a step forward.

"Wolfkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time you were apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Wolfpaw."

"I will be your mentor, I vow by Starclan that I will train you with all my knowledge to make you a great warrior of thunderclan."

Ravenkit stood in shock, Wolfpaw was going to have the best mentor anyone could dream of having! Wolfpaw looked shocked himself, he stared up at Bramblestar with amber eyes full of astonishment. Lionblaze sitting in the shade of the highrock chuckled.

Wolfpaw stepped forward and touched his nose with Bramblestar's who had launched down the highrock. Swiftkit starred with utter jealousy in her fiery green glare.

Wolfpaw trotted back over to his sister. And flashed her a grin just to annoy her.

"Swiftkit come forward." Bramblestar growled.

"Swiftkit you too have reached the age of six moons, it is time for you to be an apprentice. From this day on you will be known as Swiftpaw." Swiftpaw waited, her tail shivering for her mentor.

"Your mentor will be Squirrelflight." Bramblestar mewed.

"WHAT!?" yowled Lionblaze.

**Ohhh, cliffie, I'm so evil!? **

**So Lionblaze is not happy that his daughter was given his what he thinks is a betrayer of a mother as a mentor. But did Bramblestar do it on purpose?**

**And what will Lionblaze do? Find out next time! **

**Neon xxx**


	4. Chapter 2: Something called outrage?

Chapter 2: Something called outrage?

The clan grew silent, faint murmuring faded so you could hear a single raindrop, Bramblestar stared at Lionblaze calmly. Lionblaze's fur was on it's end, standing up over his back, he stood over his daughter as if he felt a need to protect her. Swiftpaw looked up at her father, he was normally a gentle, caring cat. She had never seen him angry. Now she understood why her father was one of the best warriors around the lake. Because he was feared. His amber eyes glinted dangerously and his pupils were tiny slivers. Swiftpaw ducked her head low, to avoid her father's fury.

Swiftpaw wasn't scared of many things, spiders..no, foxes...nope...Lionblaze...defiantly. Her father was something she was scared of. Lionblaze was a great cat of course! But when you have to face his anger, its not the best place to be.

"You have a problem with my decision Lionblaze?" Bramblestar asked clearly.

"Yes, Bramblestar I do." He twisted his head sharply to glare at Squirrelflight. "How could you choose her!? The cat who lied to me and my siblings! And now you want to entrust the safety of my precious daughter to her?!" Lionblaze whirled back to Bramblestar.

Bramblestar's wide amber eyes returned to normal. "Lionblaze, I know things have been hard for you... and Cinderheart... ever since the deaths of Flowerkit, Sootkit and Hollykit." Bramblestar gently mewed.

"Don't..." Lionblaze whispered.

"Because of those horrible events, your kits are even more precious to you, I understand. But possibly its time to move on?"

Lionblaze glared at him. "No! I can't forget my kits!"

Bramblestar shook his head. "I mean all this hate, directed at Squirrelflight and Leafpool."

Swiftpaw had heard the tale of Lionblaze's heritage, that he was part windclan and the son of a medicine cat. Squirrelflight had lied to Bramblestar saying the kits were his and hers, the whole clan believed it, until it was revealed by Squirrelflight that they were actually Leafpool's and Crowfeather's kits. The reality had torn their world apart.

Swiftpaw could understand why he was angry, but she couldn't help but feel suspicious, she had never heard of Hollykit, Sootkit and flowerkit and she was curious to find out who they were, there was something her parents were not telling her.

"Bramblestar isn't there anyone else?" Lionblaze growled.

Swiftpaw couldn't help but take a glance at an outraged Squirrelflight, who also looked quite awkward. Her ears pinned back and tail flicking, paws shuffling awkwardly.

"Lionblaze I chose Squirrelflight your daughter is exactly like her when she was an apprentice."

Swiftpaw tilted her head. "Really?"

Bramblestar nodded. "She too was troublesome and frankly annoying."

Swiftpaw raised one eyebrow. "Are you calling me annoying?"

Brambleclaw chuckled. "No, you both have the same fiery spirit, I couldn't think of a better cat that could use that spirit to make her a fine warrior of thunderclan."

Lionblaze still looked unsure, his eyes still narrowed.

Swiftpaw stepped forward. "I would like Squirrelflight to be my mentor, Bramblestar's right, also it could mend this...family...problem.." Swiftpaw mewed shyly looking at her father.

Lionblaze stared at Swiftpaw then padded back into the warriors den. Leaving the clan in a stunned silence.

"Squirrelflight you have courage and belief to stand up for what is right, I am sure you will pass these qualities on to Swiftpaw."

Squirrelflight walked up to Swiftpaw, and touched her nose to Swiftpaw's. "I like your courage young one. It will be my honour to be your mentor."

Swiftpaw nodded. Then sat next to Wolfpaw, who was still grinning. She gave him a playful punch in the ribs. "Ouch!" he squeaked.

"Well then, wipe that smug look off your face!" Swiftpaw joked.

"Swiftpaw! Wolfpaw! Swiftpaw! Wolfpaw!" yowled the clan. But it was a bitter sweet celebration, most of the clan was joining in with the chanting of their new names, but Swiftpaw could see some of her clanmates casting surprised and cautious looks at the warriors den.

She felt slightly angry at her farther, he had sort of ruined her apprentice ceremony, at least it wasn't her warrior one! Then he would face having some clawed ears.

"Okay everyone, go back to your duties." Bramblestar called. He then leapt off the highledge and padded over to Swiftpaw and Wolfpaw with Squirrelflight.

"What are we going to do!?" Wolfpaw asked, he was jumping around, failing at keeping a calm composure.

"We are going to go on a border patrol with the senior apprentices, then possibly teach you some hunting" Squirrelflight purred.

"Cool! I can't wait!" Swiftpaw purred.

"Firstly though, I think you have some friends who want to see you" Bramblestar flicked his tail to his left. Sitting in a large group was Ivypool, Cinderheart, Dovewing and Foxkit, Blackkit, Ravenkit, Songkit and Stormkit.

Swiftpaw sprinted over to Ravenkit and touched her nose to her friend's. "jealous?" She teased.

"Defiantly! It's no fair! You get Bramblestar and Squirrelflight!" Ravenkit purred. She then cast a teasing glance at Wolfpaw. "But I could get Lionblaze.."

"if you do I'll..." Wolfpaw growled.

"Speaking of Lionblaze I need to talk to him." Growled a angry Cinderheart. Swiftpaw looked up at her mother, she wanted at least one of her parents to be happy for her.

"Swiftpaw you were brilliant, Squirrelflight will be a good mentor." Cinderheart flicked Swiftpaw on the ears with her tail lovingly. "Now have fun, where are you off to?"

"We're going on a border patrol then going to do some hunting!" purred Wolfpaw.

"Cool! I wish I could go with you." Sighed Stormpaw.

"You never know, we might have our warrior ceremony together!" Wolfpaw encouraged his best friend.

The reddish tabby grinned. "Well I will have to catch up then!" he purred.

"You won't Mousebrain. Me and Foxkit will but you? Give me a break you couldn't catch a mouse even by sitting on it!" Blackkit teased.

Swiftpaw felt a rush of anger at the arrogant black kit. "What do you know Blackkit? I am talking to the kit who got has to clean the elder's den for a moon?"

Blackkit hissed at her, then grumpily stomped off with his shadow, Foxkit by his side, gossiping angrily. "Who does she think she is?" She heard Foxkit mew.

"probably clan leader, good luck with that! She's the daughter of a ghost of a she cat!"

Swiftpaw filled with fiery fury when she heard Blackkit's insult. She had heard the tale that her mother Cinderheart was the reincarnation of Thunderclan's past medicine cat, Cinderpelt. She unsheathed her claws, with a desire to rip the arrogant tom's ears apart.

"Ignore him, he's just angry that he got caught trying to trip Jayfeather over, and now has to look after the elders." Ravenkit mewed, trying to calm her friend down. Swiftpaw still felt angry though, she hated Blackkit and Foxkit. She couldn't believe that Ravenkit, who was extremely caring and loyal was related to such a piece of fox dung.

"Swiftpaw! Wolfpaw! Come on!"Swiftpaw heard Squirrelflight calling them.

"got to go." Swiftpaw mewed to Ravenkit. Ravenkit's face looked disappointed. "Don't worry, I will bring the best piece of prey later!" She called to her friend while running with Wolfpaw to their mentors.

Squirrelflight's ginger fur was on end, she was clearly as excited as Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw saw that there were the older apprentices coming with them. Snowpaw was with Birchfall, Dewpaw was with Spiderleg and Amberpaw was with Whitewing.

Bramblestar looked around at the group. "Well then, let's go".

The group of mentors and apprentices padded out of the bramble entrance. Swiftpaw was astonished. The forest was so big!

The trees towered high above her head, casting green coloured light as the sun tried to penetrate the thick canopy of green leaves, the brambles and ivy rustled in the faint breeze, flowers were small buds, reaching up out of the ground and into the sun, competing for the live giving warmth. Swiftpaw heard Squirrelflight whisper in her ear. "Close your eyes."

Swiftpaw did as she was told and closed her bright green eyes. She heard the birds tweeting high above her, prey rustling in the undergrowth, the wind gently tugging on the leaves, the taste of plants and prey and the odd scent of cats. She could hear the faint lap of the lake against the shore, the feel of the wind clawing at her fur, whispering to her, beckoning her to follow it to where ever it wanted to take her. It was wonderful.

She opened her eyes to see Squirrelflight staring down at her. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"yes...it really is." Swiftpaw breathed.

Bramblestar looked around then smiled at the excited apprentices. "It's time for you to meet our neighbours."

Wolfpaw and Swiftpaw trotted through the forest, along the twisting routes that thunderclan had been taking for moons now, the leaves brushed her pelt, the dry earth tingled her paws, it was brilliant, she felt free like she could run forever and find no wall or boundary to stop her. She breathed in a huge take of air, the warm current filled her lungs, empowering her. The wind tickled her face, she giggled when a stray leaf hit Wolfpaw in the face. Another scent hit her nose, it smelt of pines, and grass and thunderclan trees at the same time. "What's that smell?" Swiftpaw asked Squirrelflight.

"That is the scent of Darkclan. It's not the worst smell, because it smells partly of our forest." Squirrelflight told her. "they are a new clan, created by outcasts from all four clans, they took hostages from shadowclan and thunderclan, your father Lionblaze was tortured so Bramblestar would have to give Breezestar, the leader territory. Mouseheart. Grudgingly it was a good tactic, and thunderclan lost quite a bit of territory."

"That's horrible!" gasped Wolfpaw.

"I know, luckily they haven't caused any trouble since." Said Snowpaw.

"They will though.." growled Dewpaw.

Bramblestar visibly shuddered. "We're at the border. Snowpaw, Birchfall renew the scent markers." The two cats nodded and padded away.

"Hey! Isn't that Minnowtail?" Spiderleg exclaimed.

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, it is."

Wolfpaw and Swiftpaw exchanged a look of _do you know who that is? _

Bramblestar looked at them. "Minnowtail was cast out of Riverclan for training in the dark forest, but she didn't want to fight like Darkclan does so she became their "healer" as they say. A medicine cat without talking to Starclan. But apparently she sneaks off to the medicine cat meetings."

Swiftpaw looked at the healer with interest. She was a rebel, refusing to take on Darkclan's bond with the dark forest and staying true to Starclan. Quite a noble act, she reflected.

"Hey Minnowtail!" Whitewing mewed to the healer.

Minnowtail looked up, and dropped her herbs in surprise. She then padded cautiously to the thunderclan cats. She looked around as if she felt there was a Darkclan cat nearby. "hi." She mewed shyly.

"Is everything all right?" Squirrelflight asked suspicious.

Minnowtail offered a fake smile, but Swiftpaw knew it was fake. "Why wouldn't it be?" she looked around again.

"It doesn't look it." Swiftpaw growled.

Minnowtail's eyes widened, and she again looked around. "Everything is fine." She mewed sharply.

"I have to go " she said. The dappled she cat quickly retreated back to the bushes.

"That was odd." Mewed Squirrelflight.

"Odd indeed" Bramblestar growled. His eyes narrowed, suspiciously glaring at the bushes that Minnowtail had disappeared through.

**Oooohhhh whats going on in Darkclan? **

**And why is Blackkit and Foxkit acting so mean? **

**Find out next time?**

**Please review and fav! **

**Best wishes!**

**Neon xxx**


	5. Chapter 3 A harder task?

Chapter 3: A harder task?

Blackkit stared at Wolfkit and Swiftkit in hatred. How could they be made apprentices, he was the strongest warrior ever to set foot on the clan's territory. It was two moons after not that any of those mouse brains knew that he, Hawkfrost and Brokenstar were alive again, with new bodies and new lives. They now had a second chance to get all the power they wanted.

It was strange though, having all his past memories and personality, but at the same time, having the excited nature of a kit again, and the kit's personality that he had taken the body from. Tigerstar, or Blackkit, since that was his new name, had a split personality. Like the other day, he saw a butterfly, the Blackkit side of him wanted to chase after it and try to catch it. Whereas the Tigerstar side of him couldn't stand the idea of chasing after a stupid insect.

Blackkit couldn't stand the ongoing war in his head, his natural kit nature won over sometimes, making him feel like a fool after. He knew though as time would go on this body would be his to absolutely control. Without any secondary personality.

Him and Hawkfrost, or now Foxkit were always together, it was weird, feeling a bond with the tom that was a bit different from father to son, and growing more like friendship. Tigerstar hated it, this separate personality. It made him different in a way, he loathed Blackkit, his separate personality, the way his mind was split in half whenever he came to a decision.

_It's necessary.. _He growled to himself, without this body he would have faded by now. But with it he could continue his quest for glory and power.

Tigerstar couldn't wait for his apprentice ceremony, that could have sounded childish, but it was in good reason, being made an apprentice made him a step higher to power in Thunderclan. Also it was far more exciting than the life of a stupid kit!

Now, what did he do all day? That could mean minimal humiliation and stupid antics of child? He sat, watching thunderclan go on their daily business. He saw Lionblaze the deputy ordering the cats for their daily chores. He unsheathed his claws and sank them into the ground. He felt the Blackkit side of him winning over and he decided to see what his supposed siblings were doing.

He padded over to his kin and stared at them with burning amber eyes. They were being childish, swiping each other with sheathed claws, aims clumsy and ill aimed. He rolled his eyes and decided to join in. _Time to show you how it's done.. _He narrowed his eyes and fluffed out his thick black pelt. He kept his claws sheathed, only due to injury risk so his apprenticeship would be delayed.

Ravenkit looked at him with playful gleam in her green eyes, Blackkit growled at her, the two kits circled each other, Blackkit snarled playfully, but mostly trying to let his sister know that he was a formidable fighter. Ravenkit frowned, deep in concentration. Then without warning Blackkit leaped, he launched onto her shoulders and pulled her down with his bigger weight, Ravenkit was fast though, she slipped out from under him and batted his ears quickly, Blackkit let out a hiss of annoyance, and swiped her back legs and knocked her over. "Stop!" hissed Stormkit.

The two black kits unravelled and looked at each other. "WOW! Blackkit you're a brilliant fighter!"

Blackkit grinned. "Thanks!" he purred. Tigerstar suddenly realised he would have never said that, he thought for a moment. Was that his reply or Blackkit's?

Blackkit gave Ravenkit a gentle cuff on the ears. She laughed, and returned the blow. Tigerstar stopped himself, what was happening?!

He looked over to Foxkit, the ginger, long haired tom was sitting near the play fight, his ice eyes narrowed. Blackkit quickly said a farewell to his kin and ran over to him.

"What was.. THAT!?" Foxkit hissed, or Hawkfrost hissed.

Tigerstar looked at his son. "I have no idea."

"That was not you... do you think it was the kit?"

Tigerstar's neck fur rose. "Impossible. He was dead... Body and consciousness. DEAD!"

Hawkfrost glared at him. "Well, he'd better be.. or our plans failed before it's even begun."

Tigerstar looked at a puddle at his paws. He could see his new face, black, fluffy and with the same old amber eyes. Full of courage and brutality. But there was something else there too... Gentleness? Compassion? He pushed the horrible emotions away, he didn't need them!

He looked over back to his new kin, Ravenkit was holding Stormkit down, sitting on him, and grinning hugely down at the red, brown tabby. "Surrender?" She purred.

"Ouch! Yeah! Get off you fur ball!" he hissed.

Blackkit rolled his eyes and purred at his troublesome kin. Then with a jolt realised it had happened again!

"Do you think it's possible that our two personalities have been mashed together?" he stared at Foxkit.

Foxkit shook his head, and looked over at the playing kits.

"You're the leader.. I don't know anything about this.. It isn't happening to me." He growled.

Tigerstar shook his fur. He decided to get some sleep, hopefully dream of the dark forest and return back to his clanmates. He padded to the nursery, shoulders heavy.

He settled into the soft moss, for once he liked this new home better than his old one, there wasn't the smell of death always tainting the air, and it was well...nicer. he blinked open his eyes wide, it had happened again. Tigerstar's home was the dark forest, there was nothing better. Blackkit? Different story.

"_I'm still here Tigerstar... did you think I would give up that easily?" _

Tigerstar's amber eyes narrowed to slits and his eyebrows went up when he recognised the kit's voice. _Blackkit?!_

"_Oh yes Tigerstar! You took my life! I want to kill you! I HATE YOU! You pretend that I am still alive, and taunt me by the way my family think I am alive and well, when really I am being consumed by the most evil traitor ever to live! I will NOT give up without a fight, yes you could try to block me out, but until you have learned how... well let's just say your head's going to get rather crowded."_

Tigerstar unsheathed his claws when he realised his task was just about to get far harder...

**BOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**Sorry for the shortness, back to school now so not as much time, but I will continue! **

**So Blackkit is still fighting! YAY! And Tigerstar is going to have a very crowded head...**

**Yeah.. headaches on the way? **

**Lol! **

**Till next time!**

**Best wishes! Xx **

**Neon xxx**


	6. Chapter 4: the new apprentices

Chapter 4: The new apprentices

Ravenkit watched the sun rise, it was the near the end of new leaf now. The forest was full of green, prey could be heard all the way from the camp and Jayfeather's store was full to the brim. Not to mention that no cat was going hungry. Also it was getting warmer too. _What a relief! A moment longer of the cold and I would have become a living icicle! _Ravenkit always got up at dawn, she liked to watch the sunrise, the magnificent colours that touched the sky, dancing and twirling filling the air with the sun's warm beams. Then the orange light would touch her pelt, sending the warmth seeping into her skin.

Today was no ordinary morning though, today was the day that she and her brothers along with Songkit and Foxkit would be made apprentices! She decided to groom her pelt, she HATED anyone touching her fur and whoever tried would get a sharp yowl and a glare for them to stop. No. Today she would do her own pelt. She licked her chest fur and shoulder fur, smoothing down some stray tail fur and licking her paws to wash her face. When she was done satisfaction tingled in her pelt along with excitement and impatience. She would have to wait a bit longer until the sun was higher till she would be made an apprentice.

_I wonder who my mentor will be?_

"You're up early!"

Ravenkit turned around to see her white and grey, striped mother Ivypool sit down beside her. She looked at her with warm blue eyes. "Excited?"

"Yeah!" Ravenkit mewed.

"I'm sure Bramblestar will give you a great mentor, your very special."

Ravenkit stared at her, her mother had a almost foreboding tone, or one of awe or fear. There was something she wasn't being told.

"What happened to Blackkit?" Ravenkit asked sadly.

Ivypool shook her head. "I don't know... he grew up? Foxkit could have well.. changed his personality. Or it could just be a phase."

"I was playing with him yesterday, and it was like two different cats! At one point he was beating me up, then suddenly he would purr and give me a gentle swipe on the ears!" Ravenkit sighed and looked at her paws.

"Blackkit isn't bad, he just has temper issues. Plus don't you have plenty of other friends?" Ivypool asked.

"Yeah." Ravenkit mewed.

Ravenkit nuzzled her mother then turned to the apprentice's den. Wolfpaw and Swiftpaw would have to be awake by now. She stood at the entrance warily. When she heard someone meow for her to come in, so she decided to enter. The apprentice's den was strange, it was dark, because it was inside a cave in some rock, hidden by brambles. So less light came in. "A kit?! What are you doing in here?" Hissed Dewpaw. A apprentice that had become like his mentor, Spiderleg.

"There's nothing wrong in her being here, and you'll have to get used to it! She will joining us today." Ravenkit recognised Swiftpaw's voice. And ran over to her. "hi Ravenkit!" Swiftpaw purred. "Don't mind that bird brain! Everyone hates him!" she teased. Dewpaw's response was curling up going to sleep again. "WOW! You've grown huge!" Ravenkit purred. Swiftpaw shrugged.

"Not that much. Anyway! We've got to make you a nest! Lets save a spot here." She tapped a clear spot with a golden paw. Ravenkit suddenly realised that her friend was growing up, her legs were becoming longer and more developed. Her fur was starting to smooth out and become more adult like. And her golden fur was matched by brown stripes. She had a long, white tipped tail and short fur with two white front paws. Her eyes, so much like Ravenkit's were green, gleaming in the dark. "You've grown too though! You're the right size for an apprentice."

"let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" yowled Bramblestar.

"It's time!" grinned Ravenkit.

"I will be the first to call your new name, good luck with the choosing of your mentor!" Called Swiftpaw as Ravenkit raced out of the apprentice's den.

Ravenkit ran up to her littermates, who were to their annoyance, were being groomed by Toadstep and Ivypool. Blackkit refused more than Stormkit, the more passive of the three. "I groomed myself earlier!" she teased her brothers.

"Good, can you teach anything else to your brothers?" Toadstep purred.

Ravenkit sat down and licked one paw. In mock mid thinking.

"Ravenstupid sat down and licked one paw, wondering how she could get even more pathetic and annoying." Blackkit growled.

"Be quiet and be nice to your sister." Toadstep growled.

Ravenkit turned around. The whole of thunderclan gathered around Bramblestar. She felt her stomach flip over. She was scared now!

Ivypool and Toadstep led their kits to the front of the clan, and sat them under the huge rock coming out of the ledge on the side of the camp wall.

Ravenkit ducked her head shyly, feeling the hot gazes of the warriors of thunderclan lock on her.

"Ravenkit, Blackkit, Stormkit and Songkit and Foxkit." Bramblestar had to breathe for a second, recovering over the amount of names he had just said. "thunderclan is lucky to have so many kits, they show that our clan is strong. You have all reached the age of six moons. It is time for you to be apprenticed. From now on your names will all end in paw." He looked at Foxpaw. The ginger tom kept a strong eye contact, amber against ice blue. "Foxpaw your mentor will be Berrynose." Foxpaw nodded. Berrynose padded over to Foxpaw and touched his nose to Foxpaw's. He then sat beside him.

"Songpaw, your mentor will be Leafpool." Leafpool's amber eyes widened as she padded over to Songpaw and touched her nose to the dark tabby apprentice. She then sat beside her. Ravenpaw noticed that the two she cats looked identical, except Songpaw was a darker brown and with blue eyes instead of amber.

"Blackpaw, your mentor will be Cloudtail."

Cloudtail trotted over to her brother. Who actually looks horrified to have Cloudtail as his mentor. Cloudtail glared at him and reluctantly Blackpaw touched his nose to his new mentor's.

"Stormpaw, your mentor will be Tigerheart." The clan gasped at Songpaw's father's name. Tigerheart was quite new to the clan, only being in thunderclan for about six moons.

Tigerheart grinned and trotted eagerly over to his new apprentice. Clearly happy to have Ravenpaw's brother.

"Ravenpaw." Ravenpaw's stomach flipped over again when the leader said her name. "Your mentor will be..." Ravenpaw felt the leader's gave burn into her.

"Lionblaze."

Ravenpaw leapt to her paws in excitement, the deputy of Thunderclan her mentor! What a honour! Also the best fighter in the clan!

Lionblaze padded over to her and touched his nose to hers. "You're doing brilliantly. I' m glad you're my apprentice, I can't wait to teach you!" Ravenpaw was surprised by his kind tone. She thought Lionblaze was scary, she must have been wrong.

"Ravenpaw! Stormpaw! Songpaw! Foxpaw!" yowled the clan. They also yowled "Blackpaw!" but Ravenpaw noticed that it was significantly less eager. She was an apprentice of Thunderclan...her journey had begun...

**Not much of a cliffie but the story is going to get better, there's tons of mysteries at the moment, like why Bramblestar was wary of Ravenpaw, and what is Cinderheart and Lionblaze not telling Swiftpaw and Wolfpaw? And what's going on in Darkclan? **

**Till next time!**

**Neonxx **


	7. Chapter 5: A warning of death

Chapter 5: A warning of death...

Ravenpaw sat on the warm, dusty camp floor. Watching the bright Greenleaf sunrise, climbing over the purple sky. The trees were in full green and prey was in abundance. Ravenpaw shuffled her white tipped paws impatiently. Today would be her first full day as an apprentice. Yesterday she was taken on a tour of the thunderclan territory. It was amazing! So much space and so many things to discover!

The sound of approaching paws made her look around, she recognised the ginger brown tabby with white paws and a white tipped tail. She had green eyes much like her own. Swiftpaw.

Her fiery friend was now 8 moons old, and had received alot of training. Ravenpaw realised her friend was becoming a formidable she cat, one that the other clans would be wise to avoid in battle. "_Lucky furball.. doesn't have to go on dawn patrol yet still gets up at the first glimpse of sunlight." _Ravenpaw heard Swiftpaw growl.

Swiftpaw settled down beside Ravenpaw and wrapped her thin tail around her paws. "I love this season, when everyone else is struggling with their thick fur, I will be nice a cool." Swiftpaw chuckled.

"It's because of my windclan blood you know." Swiftpaw mewed quietly. Ravenpaw was surprised, she would have thought that Swiftpaw would hate talking about her half clan heritage. "I don't mind though, all these pure blood cats, no Kittypet and no half clan. They don't see the strengths having diversity can bring. If I didn't have my light frame, short fur and especially fast legs, I wouldn't be the best hunter and fastest apprentice in thunderclan. Possibly the best warrior one day. Having differences makes us strong."

Ravenpaw felt proud of her friend's self pride and courage. However one thing had been plaguing her mind. "Swiftpaw... you know at your apprentice ceremony, Bramblestar mentioned something about moving on to Lionblaze. Then he said something about kits, but not you. What did he mean?"

Swiftpaw looked down at Ravenpaw, pain clear in her eyes, a burning intensity of sorrow, regret and mistrust. "i don't know" she sighed. "I tried asking but... no.. They wouldn't tell me. I almost got the secret out of Leafpool but Lionblaze shouted at her and forbid her from telling me." Swiftpaw unsheathed her claws. "Wolfpaw and I know there's something... I will make sure that I find out.."

Ravenpaw nodded. Wary at the courageous she cat's anger. The sun had rose higher and it was time for everyone to do their duties, cats steadily flowed out of the entrances of the dens and mingled around the fresh kill pile.

"I'd better go." Swiftpaw growled and she leapt up and stomped over to Squirrelflight , who along with Bramblestar, Wolfpaw and Rosepetal and Bumblestripe, padded out of the camp.

Ravenpaw scanned the camp for Lionblaze and saw him swarmed by the warriors, giving them their orders for the day. "Dustpelt, help patch up the nursery with Brackenfur and Lilystream. It's now Greenleaf and the weather will be hot sun, or pouring thunderstorm rain. Make sure we are ready for both." Dustpelt nodded and with a sweep of his tail, gathered his helpers around to discuss what they would do.

"Poppyfrost, lead a hunting patrol with Foxleap, Moletooth and Whitewing, take Amberpaw with you." Lionblaze growled.

The group left promptly for the camp entrance.

"Birchfall, Spiderleg, you two bring your apprentices and meet me, Berrynose, Tigerheart, Cloudtail and Leafpool at the ancient oak, we will have a group training session with our apprentices today."

Spiderleg raised his tail. "now wait just a minute, my apprentice is 11 moons old, he's almost a warrior. So why should he train with a bunch of dung brained, kits?!"

Ravenpaw fluffed up her fur, angrily unsheathing her claws. She narrowed her eyes at the arrogant bird brain.

Lionblaze however looked quite clam. "Spiderleg, firstly talk to your clan deputy with more respect, you never know where he might end up on day."

Ravenkit grinned when she realised he was warning Spiderleg that he might become leader one day. Spiderleg suddenly pinned back his ears and ducked his head slightly. "Your apprentices might have their own apprentices one day, today we can find out how much they know about the basics, they can teach our younger apprentices the basics today, with our help of course." Lionblaze continued.

Snowpaw looked at Dewpaw happily, clearly excited to practise his mentoring skills.

"When we have all eaten we will go." Lionblaze nodded to the other cats who were left.

"You have some free time! Go and do what you like, I think Jayfeather will need some help getting herbs though..." Lionblaze looked around, all the cats tried to avoid Lionblaze's stare, no one liked to be with Jayfeather. "Which cat doesn't actually mind being with my brother?"

"Lilystream, but she's helping with the nursery." Said one warrior.

"Ok... Lilystream!" Lionblaze called the brown and white splashed she cat over. "can you go and help Jayfeather. No other cat wants to."

Lilystream laughed then nodded. "Ok then! I guess I'm the only cat that can bear his continuous anger." She then trotted off to the medicine den.

"Dustpelt, take whoever you want." Lionblaze called to the brown tom. He then nodded.

The meeting broke up and thunderclan milled around on its daily business. Ravenpaw sat beside Stormpaw who was munching on a mouse. "Ravenpaw.. you know your best friends with Swiftpaw"

Ravenpaw eyed him and her ears went forward, curious about why he was acting so awkward. Stormpaw looked down at the ground, his yellow eyes avoiding his sister. "Well... Songkit is a little lonely, and I was wondering if you and Swiftpaw would keep her company and get to know her more?"

Ravenpaw immediately started laughing, tail thrashing around in her fits of giggles. "Stormpaw you birdbrain! There's no need to be scared! I'm sure Swiftpaw and I can keep her company."

Stormpaw smiled. "Thanks"

Ravenpaw stopped laughing. "Wait in mo, what about Foxpaw?"

Stormpaw narrowed his eyes and pinned his ears back, glaring at the ginger tom behind Ravenpaw. He was sitting with Blackpaw, deep in discussion. While Songpaw sat by the apprentice den with only a dead mouse for company. "Foxpaw used to be her best friend, but after only a few moons he changed, and now just hisses whenever Songpaw goes close to him. He's such a stupid piece of fox dung!"

Ravenpaw nodded. It was the exact same for Blackpaw. But she had friends, she didn't need to rely on her bee brained brother for company. Songpaw did for Foxpaw. "I will go over and say hi now." Ravenpaw licked her brother's head affectionately and trotted over to her cousin. To be honest Ravenpaw envied Songpaw. She was a slender dark brown tabby, with a white chest running down to her belly, a white tipped tail, short fur and two back white paws. Her eyes were a light blue of the lake in Greenleaf. She was one of the prettiest cats in the clan. But that was no reason for Ravenpaw to not like her. "Hi Songpaw." Ravenpaw looked down on the apprentice, who was laying on her side, head on her paws and flicking the mouse with her left paw. She looked up in surprise at Ravenpaw.

"Hi.." she mewed quietly.

"may I sit down?" Ravenpaw asked gently. She needed to make a good impression on this cat, gentle and quietly.

Songpaw nodded. Ravenpaw sat beside her and flicked her tail at the mouse. "Are you going to eat that?"

Songpaw shrugged her shoulders. Ravenpaw growled on the inside _this is going nowhere! _

"So how's Foxpaw?" Ravenpaw asked. When the pretty apprentice didn't reply Ravenpaw decided to ask it differently. "Songpaw.. what's the matter with Foxpaw?"

Songpaw tensed up, her muscles bunched together, her tail fluffed up, her eyes widened and her pupils nearly took up the entire space of her eye. Ravenpaw flicked her tail on Songpaw's shoulder for her to calm down but the apprentice didn't seem to notice. Her claws unsheathed and her head snapped round to face Ravenpaw. "_The sightful Raven, the unseen Storm, the swiftest fire, the Wolf's heart and the endless Song are the strongest blood of fire and thunder, they must learn of the shadows that haunt them, and the ghosts in the shadows of the past, for the war of flame and shadow is coming.. and they will have to sacrifice everything... even themselves..." _

Ravenpaw backed away from Songpaw in horror. That was not Songpaw speaking, it was someone else. Suddenly she tabby she cat shook her head and licked her tail fur down. Her eyes had returned to normal. "Sorry Ravenpaw, what did you say?"

Ravenpaw gave Songpaw one last look of horror and then fled to the apprentice's den, going so fast her paws barely touched the ground. Songpaw just told her something... something that said of her, a war and even...

her death...

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL I just find it funny to laugh when a character is in a situation of peril! And HELLO AGAIN! Long time no see, well actually only 2 weeks. **

**So, reason I have not been writing is...**

**WRITTING BLOCK!**

**I know we all hate them, also I have had a rather big load of homework as well but mainly the block, because I didn't want to write unless it was going to be good, rather give you quality than write regularly with rubbish inside. So, you will probably receive a chapter a week, since I have school now, but possibly a few more that one a week, I might be on a roll at one point. **

**DISCLAMER!:  
Go on Ravenpaw, we all love you, do the disclaimer will you?**

**Ravenpaw: Ok Neon! *Clears throat* Neon does not own warriors, they are epic yes, but that's Erin Hunters job, Neon only owns this plot line along with the prophecies and all characters she has made up, especially Mysticpaw (who you haven't met yet!) Nightpaw, Blackpaw, Foxpaw, Songpaw, Stormpaw, Swiftpaw, Wolfpaw and of course MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Neon: well that was too hyper, I think I will get Blackpaw next time.**

**Ravenpaw: you bum... (btw that's a insult me and my friends use.) **

**Blackpaw: (from the distance) NO you won't!**

**Neon: YES I WILL! **

**Please review and fav and yeah all that stuff, I will see you next chapter! **

**Till next time **

**Neon xxx **


	8. Chapter 6: Close to lightning

Chapter 6: Close to lightning...

Songpaw fur was standing on end, Ravenpaw had just fled in horror from what she had just said, she had acted like nothing had happened, but in reality she had heard everything. It must have been a message from Starclan. But who could she tell? Would Ravenpaw run around telling the clan she was going mad?! Would she be kicked out? No. _Stop being so paranoid, that's the reason you're such a stupid loner, no one likes you because you're always acting like a deranged elder! _She told herself, sometimes she would talk to herself, quite alot actually in her head and out loud. She looked up and saw it was sunhigh already, time for her training session. She stood up and shook her brown pelt, shaking the dirt and moss from her fur. _Okay, first day as an apprentice, time to make some friends..._ Songpaw was the only cat in the clan that seemed to be alone constantly, even Purdy had company now, from Sandstorm, Millie and Greystripe. Songpaw trotted over to her mentor, Leafpool who was sitting with the huge group about to go to the sky oak. Leafpool stood up and padded over to her, smiling. "Good, your here, we were just about to leave." Leafpool purred.

Songpaw just nodded. "Go with the apprentices, I'm sure you can make a few friends?"

Songpaw didn't reply, she simply padded over to Stormpaw who gave her a friendly grin. Lionblaze scanned the group, and then nodded. "Let's go!" he mewed cheerfully. The huge group slowly squeezed through the camp entrance, not designed for such a gathering to go through all at the same time. Songpaw trudged slowly, only just keeping pace with the group. "Hi there." Songpaw looked up to see Dewpaw looking down on her.

"Hi.." she mewed shyly.

"So, I'm going to be training you lot today, so you better show me what you've got." Dewpaw grinned.

Stormpaw rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because an apprentice's first training session means he actually knows an attack move to do."

Ravenpaw started laughing, as usual. "So where are we going?" Songpaw asked deciding to be sociable.

"The sky oak, it's the biggest, most oldest tree in the forest, its HUGE!" Dewpaw mewed.

Snowpaw cuffed his paw over his brother. "Wow, Dewpaw.. really?"

Dewpaw's amber eyes narrowed and his dark grey fur fluffed up. "what?" Snowpaw's amber eyes lit up with laughter in response. Stormpaw's ears pricked. "looks what the dog dragged in." He growled.

Songpaw looked away from the two older brothers who were now arguing, to see Wolfpaw and Swiftpaw running towards the group along with Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, Amberpaw and Whitewing followed. "Nice to see you too Stormpaw." Wolfpaw grinned and he gently cuffed his friend round the ears.

Songpaw smiled, it was nice to see the clan so relaxed. Ravenpaw bounded up to Swiftpaw and the two started chasing each other around in circles.

Lionblaze stood at the trunk of the sky oak and looked around to see nearly every apprentice doing something stupid. "May I have your attention?" He growled. All the apprentices stopped immediately and untangled themselves from each other. Bramblestar stood next to him. "What if Darkclan saw us now? They would think thunderclan lets it's apprentices be kits and play all day instead of training them. Attack would be imminent. You impatiently waited your entire kit hood for your apprenticeship, now show us we were right in making you apprentices." Bramblestar growled.

All the apprentices ducked their heads and sat in a line facing their leader and deputy, their mentors gathered in a group to the left of them, discussing what the training session would be.

Lionblaze stepped forward and raised his voice. "Today we will be working in groups, today it is about attack. We will work in two groups, each group will start at the base of the tree." He flicked his tail to the huge trunk. He then walked over to a twig with bright green leaves on it. He picked up the stick and placed it about ten tail lengths away from the tree. "You must work as a team, to get the stick and get it back to the tree trunk without the other team getting it. Choose your fastest cat to carry the stick, the rest of you protect him or her from the other team. The other team must try to take the stick back and get it to the tree also. Everyone understand?"

"Yes" came the group reply.

"Good. Cloudtail, you will lead group cloud." Lionblaze flicked his tail at the white warrior.

"Cool, a group named after me." Cloudtail grinned.

"In group cloud there will be.. Blackpaw, Spiderleg, Snowpaw , Amberpaw, Whitewing, Swiftpaw, Squirrelflight, Wolfpaw and Bramblestar." He dipped his head to the leader.

"The second group is group lion, led by me. I will have Songpaw, Leafpool, Foxpaw, Berrynose, Stormpaw, Tigerheart, Ravenpaw, Dewpaw and Birchfall."

Songpaw ran over to Dewpaw, who grinned. Lionblaze stood at the head of the group, Cloudtail did the same, they started to discuss tactics. "okay, who is the fastest cat here?" Lionblaze mewed quietly.

"Ravenpaw is!" mewed Stormpaw.

"Shhh!" whispered Ravenpaw. She nodded her head to the other group, who could have been listening.

Lionblaze nodded. "okay, Ravenpaw you dash for the stick, we've got your back."

"we're ready!" called Cloudtail. Lionblaze nodded.

"On three... one..." Songpaw glanced at Dewpaw who grinned and prepared to spring.

"two..."

"three!"

Ravenpaw dashed forward, her paws outstretched and her claws unsheathed to help her get a hold on the dry ground, she panted heavily and her thin tail streamed out behind her, she peaked a look to the left, she wasn't surprised when she saw Swiftpaw dashing for the stick, her friend wasn't called Swiftpaw for nothing. Ravenpaw's green eyes widened, Swiftpaw was flying! Not up in the air flying but she was going impossibly fast, her paws almost a blur they were flinging back and forth so fast, her muscles contracting and relaxing quicker than Ravenpaw could blink. Swiftpaw was about three tail lengths in front of her, with her impossible speed she snatched the stick and turned on one paw, Ravenpaw had to stop for a second. She stared at Swiftpaw in amazement, she was going even faster! Her body a blur as it streaked past the cats, who were beating each other up. Swiftpaw was so close to the tree trunk when Lionblaze knocked her down, taking her to the floor. Swiftpaw dropped the stick, the wind being knocked out of her. Ravenpaw streaked over to her mentor, ready to snatch the stick from Swiftpaw. However as she got there she reached down for the stick and a paw knocked her down. She looked up to see a serious Wolfpaw. His amber eyes narrowed and his lips drawn back in a snarl. Ravenpaw felt a little intimidated.

Wolfpaw cuffed his father's ears and Lionblaze flipped him over, and held him down with one paw. Ravenpaw saw it was now up to her, she saw that Swiftpaw now had the stick in her jaws and was about to leap forward to start running again, Ravenpaw grabbed one of her paws, following instinct and decided to see if she could figure out some fighting moves. Swiftpaw struggled on the ground, hissing and then leapt up into the air and landed on Ravenpaw taking her down. She laughed and jumped off of her friend and quickly dashed for the tree. Placing the stick beside it. "I claim this tree for Cloudclan!" she yowled.

All the warriors from each group noticed that Swiftpaw had made it to the tree, the cloud group started cheering whereas the lion group gave a sigh. Ravenpaw felt her ears burn with shame.

"ok then, how about we do it again?" Lionblaze called. All the lion group warriors' spirits lifted, another chance to show their clanmates what they were made of.

"WOW! Swiftpaw! Your soooo fast!" Snowpaw mewed. Grinning at the fiery apprentice.

Swiftpaw looked at her legs in shock. "I never knew I was that fast!"

Lionblaze purred and licked his daughter's head. "we were right in calling you Swiftkit huh?"

Swiftpaw purred. "yep!"

Ravenpaw grinned and flicked Swiftpaw with her tail. "Can you slow down a bit?" she laughed.

Swiftpaw grinned. "No way!"

Blackpaw came forward, ruining the mood with his presence. "That was odd though, how quick you were... seemed a little... unnatural?"

Ravenpaw hissed at her brother, he just had to ruin everything. "Just because you're jealous Blackpaw."

Blackpaw grinned, and stalked in a circle around Swiftpaw. "I'm just saying what every cat is thinking, you are too, aren't you Ravenpaw. That was no normal speed. For a cat." He snarled.

"Go and die in a hole Blackpaw." Snowpaw growled.

"Since when did you get so protective Snowpaw?" Blackpaw grinned.

"Shut up Blackpaw, how about you go and find a thunderpath, and then get run over?"

Blackpaw's eyes almost looked sorrowful for a moment, but he quickly returned to arrogance and stomped off to his group.

"Ok everyone, let's do it again!" yowled Bramblestar.

Ravenpaw stood next to Songpaw, ready to run again..."

Swiftpaw locked her green eyes on her target, the stick, as always she imagined herself going as fast as lightning, that was her goal, not that it was possible but she was extremely fast. She felt slightly annoyed though, how could Blackpaw call her strange? She was just quick that was all, or everyone was really slow. She could actually go alot faster, that was just a jog for her, but that could be seen as showing off, so she decided against going full speed. "Go!" yowled Cloudtail.

Swiftpaw leapt forward, her legs returning to the rhythm of her jogging speed, everyone was sooo slow! Ravenpaw was trying to keep up, Swiftpaw couldn't help but laugh, her tiny lungs screaming in agony, making Ravenpaw pant heavily, when Swiftpaw was breathing gently, her legs feeling no pain what so ever, this was a little jog, a walk through the woods, nothing compared to what she could do.

She was about half way there, the stick unclaimed waiting for her grasp. Suddenly she was bowled over, she looked to see her attackers were Blackpaw and Foxpaw. She laughed, new apprentices going against someone with two moons training. She smacked Foxpaw with her paw, and tried to do the same to Blackpaw, but like a snake he slid underneath her, and jabbed her tendon, she fell to the floor, the wind punched out of her. She was being beaten by a kit!?

Foxkit bit on her tail, teeth crunching her tail bones. She yowled loudly, as blood began to well up from the wound. She tried to defend herself with sheathed claws, but it didn't work, she didn't want to hurt them, but at the same time she wanted to rake her claws down their spines!

Blackpaw got on top of her, his claws raking down her back. She yowled again, angrily this time, he shouldn't have done that!

She rolled over, crushing them under her slightly bigger weight, and pushed her paw down on Blackpaw's head. Foxpaw angrily bit her paw, then Swiftpaw realised that Blackpaw was on her team! _Dirty piece of fox dung! _

She was swarmed by blows and continued to fight the pair, she wouldn't be beaten! Suddenly a flash of white caught her eye and she saw Snowpaw lift Blackpaw into the air with a single blow, the black tom fell to the ground with a thud. He stood up and crouched down ready to spring. "Blackpaw, remember which team your on! And.. we NEVER hurt our clanmates! Didn't anyone ever tell you that!?" he hissed.

"STOP!" Yowled Bramblestar. "Ravenpaw has claimed the tree! Lionclan wins!"

Blackpaw gave one last hiss and then disappeared with Foxkit into a mass of celebrating thunderclan warriors.

Snowpaw looked at Swiftpaw carefully. "Are you ok?" he mewed his amber eyes full of glittering concern.

Swiftpaw looked at her pelt, her dark ginger fur, her back had some scratches and her tail was bleeding along with her front left paw. "Umm.. not great but I'll live."

Snowpaw glared at where Blackpaw and Foxpaw disappeared. "Dung pelts." He looked back at Swiftpaw. "Can you walk? That paw looks bad."

Swiftpaw got up and tried to walk, but she fell over with the first step, pain stabbing her leg and travelling up it. "not exactly."

Snowpaw helped her stand and then helped her walk by letting her lean on his shoulder. "Thanks" Swiftpaw mewed through gritting teeth.

Snowpaw purred. "No problem."

He led her up to Lionblaze who was praising Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw caught sight of Swiftpaw and left her mentor immediately and ran to her with green eyes wide. "What happened?" she gasped.

Lionblaze padded up behind her his eyes hard. "Who did that to you?" he hissed.

"Ummm... well.. Blackpaw and Foxpaw." She mewed quietly.

Lionblaze's amber eyes lit up in anger. And he glared over at the two apprentices. "WHAT?!"

**Angry Lionblaze once again... yay**

**So whos your fav character so far? **

**Ravenpaw**

**Swiftpaw**

**Snowpaw**

**Dewpaw**

**Blackpaw**

**Snowpaw**

**The choice is yours!**

**Please review and tell me who is your fav?**

**Till next time!**

**Neon xxxxx**


	9. Chapter 7: the warning lights

Chapter 7: The warning lights

Blackpaw sat down beside Foxpaw, he started licking the blood off his claws. His pelt was a mess, the black fur sticking out at all sorts of angles not that he minded, it made him look a little more ferocious. It felt good to have sliced up Swiftpaw a bit, that arrogant freak! She thought she was the best warrior in thunderclan! Little did she know she was in the presence of the greatest warrior that had ever lived! However, Tigerstar couldn't help but wonder how that piece of dung had run so fast. It wasn't normal, let alone not possible. _If the Darkforest has power, and is able to send me, Brokenstar and Hawkfrost back, then Starclan could have made their own preparations... _If starclan's greatest hope to defend the clans against him and his followers was Swiftpaw, then Tigerstar wasn't worried at all.

Not at all.

"You did what?" came a quiet voice from above.

Blackpaw looked up, even Tigerstar was shocked by what he saw. Lionblaze, claws unsheathed and eyes blazing like a wildfire, his teeth were gritted in a snarl and his pupils were tiny slivers of black. His fur was ruffled up, so he looked even bigger than normal, which was saying something because Lionblaze was one of the tallest cats in the clan.

"Pardon?" Blackpaw replied purposefully arrogant.

"YOU TRIED TO HURT MY DAUGHTER?!" Lionblaze yowled, all the thunderclan cat's heads snapped round to watch the drama. Blackpaw narrowed his eyes and glared up at the deputy. "Well, she was asking for it, she's such a arrogant freak!"

The clan gasped and Lionblaze hissed in rage. "Arrogant?! You're the arrogant one around here Blackpaw!" came a snarl from Snowpaw.

Bramblestar was studying Swiftpaw, checking how badly she was wounded, he then locked his amber slits on Blackpaw. "Blackpaw, Foxpaw, what you have done is irresponsible, we do not attack our clanmates! You will sleep in the elders den for half a moon and will care for the elders every need."

Blackpaw decided there was no point in arguing. "Fine." Foxpaw growled but meowed his acceptance of the punishment.

_Thanks Tigerstar, now I am one of the most hated cats in the clan. But it's not even me! _

_Oh please just shut it. No one can hear your pitiful mewing. Why don't you annoy me so much now? _

_Because you block out my voice, you can only hear me when I'm screaming. _

_But you're not screaming now. _

_No, I am not, but I am screaming on the inside. _

Wolfpaw felt his claws slide out as Blackpaw argued with his father, no one hurt Swiftpaw and got away with it. He felt a nudge on his shoulder. Wolfpaw looked around and saw the large, muscular tabby Bramblestar standing beside him. "There's been enough blood spilled today, don't add to it."

"She's not your kin. If she was would want to get revenge."

"I will make sure they are punished. But for now, take care of your sister, when you can of course."

Wolfpaw looked at him in confusion and then looked at Swiftpaw and suddenly understood. Snowpaw was helping her walk and was licking her wounds, murmuring to her quietly. Wolfpaw couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealously. Was Snowpaw tearing their closeness apart?

"You need to understand Wolfpaw, was Swiftpaw ever going to be alone for long? She's one of the most popular cats, toms admire her courage and adventure."

Wolfpaw nodded the laughed. "That's if Lionblaze lets them go anywhere near her!"

Bramblestar nodded his approval and then quickened his pace so he was walking with Lionblaze. Wolfpaw decided to catch up with Songpaw, Stormpaw and Ravenpaw.

"Hi Stormpaw!" Wolfpaw grinned.

"Hi Wolfpaw, how's Swiftpaw?" Stormpaw smirked.

"Swiftpaw and Snowpaw sitting in a tree-" laughed Ravenpaw.

"Oh come on guys leave him alone." Songpaw quietly meowed.

"Fine..." came the sad reply.

Wolfpaw cuffed Ravenpaw round the ears, and gave her a smirk. Her eyes grew with a playful light and she leapt onto Wolfpaw, only just knocking him down. Ravenpaw flicked her tail over his face then got off him. Dewpaw looked at them with entire amazement and then walked off with Songpaw chatting to him.

Wolfpaw felt the Greenleaf sun tingle on his grey pelt, he scattered some dirt in Ravenpaw's face hissing playfully. The black green eyes she cat hissed in surprise and gave chase, her skinny legs carrying her with ease. Ravenpaw was easily faster than him, with her shorter fur she speeded through the thunderclan trails, leading back to the camp. Wolfpaw was behind her, his longer fur making it harder for him to match her speed. Dirt sprayed in his face, from Ravenpaw in front of him, birds tweeted and the wind brushed his fur, the sunlight shone on his friend's black coat, making it gleam. Suddenly Ravenpaw tripped over, tumbling forwards, Wolfpaw tripped on her tail and they both, in a bundle, rolled down the hill to the camp, laughing all the way.

Jayfeather crept through the bushes, listening to the training session. All the cats that could possibly be part of the prophecy would be here, now he could see which cats looked like they were special. He hid under a bramble bush, its harsh thorns clawing him. He gritted his teeth as one pierced his skin, he would need to put marigold on that. He locked his ears on the training apprentices. Who were the suspects? _Snowpaw, Dewpaw, Amberpaw, Blackpaw, Foxpaw, Songpaw, Ravenpaw, Stormpaw, Wolfpaw and Swiftpaw. _That was way more than five, meaning he would have to narrow the apprentices down. He laughed quietly as he heard Snowpaw hiss at Blackpaw. The fluffy black apprentice deserved all the hatred; he was such a flea brain. Jayfeather could tell they were lining up, ready to start running. All the apprentices squealed happily full of excitement. Then suddenly, a rush of paws filled Jayfeather's ears, they were starting to run, jumping, slashing and hissing at their opponents. Suddenly light filled Jayfeather's eyes, he could see! His blue orbs locked on Swiftpaw, who was racing alongside Ravenpaw, except she was running at the most impossible speed, easily drawing ahead of Ravenpaw, who was at the limit of speed her legs could take her. Whereas Swiftpaw was running faster than a windclan cat, without even panting. Her face wasn't twisted in pain from fatigue, it was full with a grin as she took in the wind that hit her. Jayfeather knew that Starclan had wanted him to see this, it meant that Swiftpaw was one of the five! "She's the first, probably the most easy to spot, you will have a harder time to find the others." Jayfeather growled as he heard the normal grouchy tone of Yellowfang. His vision turned back to black, and Jayfeather found himself digging his claws into the ground. "The five have come but the enemy is ready." Yellowfang insisted.

"What enemy?" Jayfeather hissed.

"We don't know, but Starclan is turning dark, the wind grows colder just like last time. But it's now worse, cats are vanishing Jayfeather." Yellowfang whispered.

"What?!" Jayfeather hissed. "You have to tell me more!"

But it was too late, his words faded on empty air as Yellowfang's shape grew transparent and then non existing.


	10. Chapter 8: Darkclan's new friends

Chapter 8: Darkclan's new friends

**DISCLAMER!:  
Neon: Go on Wolfpaw you do it!**

**Wolfpaw: Really? Why?**

**Neon: Just do it you bum!**

**Wolfpaw: Whoa! Keep your pelt on! Neon does not own warriors but she owns meeeeeeeeee, and my friends and any other character she had made up **

**Neon: Very good, now go and do something stupid with Ravenpaw **

Ravenpaw was on a border patrol it was a cloudy Greenleaf morning, the dark clouds promised thunderstorms later in the day. It was a quarter moon after the training session. Blackpaw and Foxpaw had to sleep in the elders den, this morning they were cleaning their bedding when they last were in camp. Blackpaw was looking disgusted with cleaning elder's bedding. Ravenpaw was now on patrol with her mentor Lionblaze, Swiftpaw and Squirrelflight and Wolfpaw. Swiftpaw had recovered quickly from her injuries and it was her first time out of the camp for a few days. Whereas Bramblestar was busy at camp, so Wolfpaw would be trained by his father, which the grey tom seemed quite pleased about. _I'm going to train with Lionblaze, Lionblaze, LIONBLAZE, I'm going to train with Lionblaze and that makes me feel sooo proud!_

Ravenpaw chuckled when she heard Wolfpaw singing. "Wolfpaw, please stop singing!" she laughed.

Wolfpaw fixed her with a confused stare. "I wasn't singing." Ravenpaw shook her head and insisted that she heard him sing. But Wolfpaw still denied singing.

Wolfpaw came closer to her and whispered in her ear. "But in my head I was."

The ground beneath Ravenpaw's paws swayed. That couldn't be possible! She didn't just hear what was in his head did she? Ravenpaw looked at Wolfpaw in worry. The grey apprentice shared the look and padded off back to the patrol, giving Ravenpaw a concerned glance. Ravenpaw looked at the ground. She had always heard like that, hearing cats talk to others and to themselves. That was probably it, what if they weren't talking to themselves but she was actually reading their minds!? Ravenpaw couldn't stand it any longer, she ran back to the patrol, looking for a source of comfort.

Swiftpaw had her nose in the air, scenting plants and the ground. "What is it Swiftpaw?" Squirrelflight growled.

Swiftpaw looked at her mentor with confusion. "It's a cat, quite a few but... I don't recognise the scent."

Lionblaze padded forward and sniffed a plant that Swiftpaw was sniffing. His amber eyes narrowed and he looked at the Darkclan border with undisguised hatred. "Rouges... rouges going into Darkclan."

"Annnddd? Rouges are a problem for all clans, why should we be suspicious?" Squirrelflight mewed.

Lionblaze locked his amber eyes on her green. "Because Darkclan cats were with them and they didn't seem to be angry about their presence."

Wolfpaw looked at his father in horror. "Are they.. recruiting?"

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes. "Only one way to find out."

He stepped over the border, swishing his tail for the patrol to follow. Squirrelflight raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think that is wise?"

Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "Are you going to go against your deputy?"

Squirrelflight flicked her tail and retorted. "Are you going to argue with your former deputy?"

Lionblaze let out a quiet hiss of frustration and then flicked his tail at Squirrelflight. "Fine. Squirrelflight you stay here with Swiftpaw, Wolfpaw and Ravenpaw will come with me."

Squirrelflight raised her fur. "Your week old apprentice? Into hostile clan territory?"

"Get the courage kicking in her." Lionblaze purred. "We'll be back before you know it."

Ravenpaw, still shocked about her unusual ability, crept beside Wolfpaw into the Darkclan territory. She stayed close to him, their pelts were brushing trying to stop the other from freaking out. Lionblaze led the way, confident about where they were going. Ravenpaw knew that this used to be thunderclan territory, before she was born, her mentor was taken hostage for a bargain of territory by Darkclan's crazy leader, Breezestar. Ravenpaw shuddered when she looked at Lionblaze, his pelt still covered in long scars from the ordeal. Lionblaze stalked through the bramble bushes and he continuously scented the air.

Ravenpaw pinned her ears back, keeping her senses dull, she didn't want to catch anyone's thoughts again. She didn't want to believe it, and she couldn't believe it without a solid experience. A bramble snagged on her fur, making her cry out quietly. Wolfpaw laid his tail on her, giving her a look that said be quiet. Lionblaze suddenly stopped. His broad shoulders straightened and his ear's pricked, his golden tabby fur began to rise. Wolfpaw and Ravenpaw crawled up beside him.

Ravenpaw's eyes widened as she took in the sight, there were Darkclan cats everywhere! So many of them! Lionblaze narrowed his amber eyes and unsheathed his claws. Ravenpaw shared an uneasy glance with Wolfpaw, both apprentices knew something was wrong. Lionblaze looked down on them with round amber eyes, he flicked his tail, telling them to silently follow him. The apprentices obeyed, the crept through the brambles and holly bushes until they reached a small gorse bush. They all crept inside.

"That's their camp." Hissed Lionblaze quietly. The three thunderclan cats watched intently. Ravenpaw recognised a black tom, with amber eyes and a skinny frame. _That must be Breezestar..._

Breezestar was sharing prey with a dappled white she cat, with different coloured patches. They were watching three apprentice aged cats play fight. Two of them black the other a dappled silver grey. A large tom with lots of scars approached the leader of Darkclan. He was HUGE! He was a red tabby with clawed ears, and scars and a messy pelt. He had long claws too. He dipped his head lowly to the leader, with great respect. "Breezestar, we have returned from our recruiting patrol. We have three cats who are ready to join."

Breezestar narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Very Good Dogfang.. bring them here."

The monster cat nodded and slipped away into the bushes. His long tail struggling against the brambles. While he was gone Ravenpaw looked at the Darkclan camp. It was surrounded by bramble bushes, along with a few holly trees, it had a large rock with a opening underneath, and a gorse bush that looked like a den. The most interesting aspect was the dark tunnel entrance that led underground. Cats were going in and out constantly it looked like it was the main den site. "Do they sleep underground?" Ravenpaw whispered.

"I guess so." Replied Lionblaze. "But I'm far more worried about these, recruiting patrols."

The thunderclan cats quickly became quiet when a group of cats entered the camp. It was led by the huge tom, Dogfang. Behind him were five cats, two looking completely comfortable and the other three looking quite scared. "Hello, Dawneyes and Scarpelt. I presume these are our new friends?" Breezestar asked the more experienced looking cats. A spotted ginger she cat, who Ravenpaw presumed was Dawneyes, due to her orange irises bowed her head to Breezestar. "The pure white she cat, with blue eyes is Frost, her sister the silver grey tabby is Feather and finally the large red tom is Red."

Dogfang padded to be beside his leader. "they have been taught the ways of the clans for two moons now, we decided it was time for them to fully join."

Breezestar studied the three new comers. Then nodded. "Good, let's see what they've got. Go with Lightshadow the black and white she cat over there, and Blackspots the white tom with black patches, on a patrol. I'm sure they will appreciate your help."

Red, the most confident of the three dipped his head to Breezestar and with the two sisters following him, padded over to Lightshadow and Blackspots.

Breezestar then turned to the three apprentices. "Shouldn't you be doing your duties like Clawpaw and Rainpaw?" he growled.

A fluffy black tom growled and pushed his skinnier, shorter haired black brother over. Who started laughing. "But dad, we've been training today already!" Moaned the dappled silver she cat.

"You can never train enough. The dark forest will want better of you. Don't disappoint me you three. You must impress them. Including you Swallowpaw." He glared at his daughter closely.

His mate nodded quickly. "Your father is right, you might be training with them tonight and you know they will punish you if you don't do your best." She looked carefully at her kits.

The black tom who looked more like Breezestar leapt up. "I will go and check the camp boundary. I bet they will like that!" he mewed cheerfully.

Breezestar's amber eyes glowed. "Well done Mysticpaw, get to it."

Mysticpaw trotted off with his tail in the air, he looked like a windclan cat, with long legs and a short pelt, he had a white tipped tail and was utterly black, with amber eyes like his father's. He had an air of authority and a cheery mood. Clearly not a party pooper. Once doing his duty he narrowed his eyes and padded forward with proud steps, exaggerating his movements. Wolfpaw hissed in her ear. "What an arrogant furball!" Ravenpaw purred and nodded completely agreeing. Lionblaze growled close to their ears. "Time to go, that Mysticpaw might scent us."

The three tress passers quickly crept back into Thunderclan territory, keeping as quiet as mice all the way. Once they were out of danger, Wolfpaw let out a sigh of relief. Swiftpaw and Squirrelflight ran up to them, their tails in the air. "Finally! We were getting worried!" Hissed Swiftpaw. She covered her brother in affectionate licks, to who Wolfpaw's face grew to one of disgust and he stuck his tongue out at his sister. Swiftpaw rolled her eyes and rubbed her muzzle against Ravenpaw's. "I'm glad you're ok." She mewed.

Ravenpaw grinned. "Ok? Any cat who came near these claws would wish they were never kitted!" she unsheathed her claws and lifted one her paw, letting her claws glint deadly in the fading sunlight. For a moment her claws looked blood red in the orange sunbeams. Ravenpaw couldn't help but think it was a warning for the blood about to be spilled.

**TA TAAAAAAAAA! Anyway, Darkclan have recruited rouges and loners and now it seems they have enough numbers to take on a clan also they are still being trained by the dark forest which means they're more deadly, more wicked and more ready to take a life! **

**Till next time!**

**Please review! Let's make this book even more successful than the last! **

**Neon xxx**


	11. Chapter 9: One of the five

Chapter 9: One of the five...

**Disclaimer:**

**Neon: Go on Stormpaw we all love you!**

**Stormpaw: Okay! Neon does sadly own warriors, but she is a freaky child of weirdness :D**

**Neon: thanks... that is true though.. just ask my friends...**

**Stormpaw: Your only friend is a computer screen and a pencil..**

**Neon: NOT TRUE!**

**Stormpaw: Can I go and tease Wolfpaw over Ravenpaw now? **

**Neon: *sigh* okay**

**Stormpaw: *grabs microphone* WOLFPAW LOVES RAVENPAW LALA LALA LA!**

**Wolfpaw: I DON'T (starts to claw Stormpaw with his epicness)**

**Neon: umm... please enjoy the story... while I try to break these two up... **

Stormpaw crouched beside his mentor, Tigerheart's bushy tabby tail touched his spine, Stormpaw immediately crouched lower. The mouse dug around just a fox length away from him, ready to be caught. It was one moon after his apprenticeship, and now he was seven moons old. Tigerheart was a good mentor, smart and patient, he always tried to push Stormpaw to the limit though, yesterday he had Stormpaw run to the Darkclan border and back, then go on a sunhigh patrol and finishing up with a long hunt. Stormpaw's legs felt weak today, but he was determined to do his best. Stormpaw bunched his muscles and then leapt the fox length easily, and found the mouse was securely in his claws, he killed it quickly and said a quick thanks to Starclan. he then turned back to his mentor, the mouse swinging in his jaws. "Great job Stormpaw! I think you've hunted enough, time to take the kills back to camp." Tigerheart purred. Stormpaw trotted behind his mentor, carrying a mouse, squirrel and a chaffinch. Tigerheart was carrying a large rabbit. Stormpaw forced his way through the tight bramble tunnel and placed his catches on the freshkill pile. He took a mouse for himself and joined his sister, brother and Wolfpaw, Swiftpaw, Songpaw, Foxpaw and the older apprentices Snowpaw, Dewpaw and Amberpaw. "What's with the huge merry gathering?" Stormpaw asked, shocked at the large group.

Ravenpaw grinned at him. She shuffled up to make room for him and as he laid down she exclaimed. "We're going to the gathering!"

Stormpaw almost chocked on his mouse. "W-what!?"

Wolfpaw nodded his head, his mouth was full of squirrel. "Although not all of us are going..." Swiftpaw cheekily grinned at Blackpaw and Foxpaw.

"Why?" Stormpaw queried.

Blackpaw grew uncomfortable and stared at Stormpaw with wide eyes of despair. "Well... we sort of... scared Purdy... on purpose..."

Stormpaw started laughing. "Blackpaw! You get in too much trouble! You'll never be made a warrior!"

Blackpaw leapt to his paws. "Really?! I'll never be made a warrior!?" fear tinged his voice.

Ravenpaw padded over to her bother and gave him an affectionate lick. "Don't worry Blackpaw, Bramblestar won't stop you from being a warrior.. but.. possibly getting in less trouble will help quicken the process?"

Blackpaw returned the lick. "Ok I will try."

Stormpaw felt his heart glow with warmth, for once Blackpaw wasn't being Blackpaw. It felt good to have Blackpaw's nicer side come out. It was strange though, Stormpaw could swear he had two personalities. Amberpaw cuffed Blackpaw gently around the ears. "Mousebrain." She purred. Stormpaw was surprised, the only cats who seemed to have patience with Blackpaw were Foxpaw and Blackpaw's siblings and parents. He had never seen a older cat be nice to him. Blackpaw had two sides, his mouse brained, selfish self, and a loyal caring side. The trouble was sticking around long enough to get the nice side out. Snowpaw nudged Swiftpaw gently. "Come on, it's time to go."

Ravenpaw placed a paw over her mouth, it seemed to stop herself from hysterically laughing. Since Ravenpaw had the loudest laugh in thunderclan it seemed a good idea. Stormpaw saw their mentors waiting for them. Stormpaw licked his Blackpaw on the top of his head. "Don't worry I'll tell you everything later." Stormpaw promised. Blackpaw purred. "Thanks... Brother." He grinned. Stormpaw smiled, feeling a strong bond of kinship over take him. He waved his bushy red tail to Blackpaw and padded up to Tigerheart. Toadstep and Ivypool came up behind him. Stormpaw turned to face his parents. "That was nice there Stormpaw." Toadstep purred.

Ivypool nodded. "It's nice to see Blackpaw being included and being nice at the same time." His mother bent down to lick his forehead, messing up his fur in the process. "Mum! I need to look good in front of the other clans!"

Ivypool frowned down on him. "Not for some other clan she cats I hope. You're aunt Dovewing had to learn that lesson the hard way."

Tigerheart's head popped out of nowhere. "But now she has the most epic tom in all the clans!"

Dovewing padded up and licked her mate's ear. "You Mousebrain."

Ivypool rolled her eyes. "You're too young to understand. I'll tell you some other time."

"Tell us what?" Ravenpaw crawled from underneath her dad. Ivypool cuffed her gently.

"You bat eared sneak!" Toadstep laughed.

"Stormpaw we're going!" Called Wolfpaw as his chosen thunderclan clanmates left the camp. Stormpaw felt a prickle of excitement and sprinted to catch up with his friends, tonight he would meet the other clans, and the other clans would meet him...

...

Ravenpaw jogged through the thunderclan forest, taking tiny detours through the trees constantly, crashing through the bushes and feeling the cold moonlight on her pelt. It was still warm though, it was Greenleaf and was beginning to get hot, the nights were becoming stuffy and uncomfortable. A moon had passed since her shock as possibly being able to read minds. She made sure she became less alert constantly now, hoping that would help block out the voices, it had worked for the whole moon. Unless she wasn't able to read minds and she was just a Mousebrain which was exactly what she hoped was the situation. But the fear stalked her whenever she was alone, gripping her heart tightly and dragging down her hope.

Tonight she could try to forget her problems. The gathering would hopefully be peaceful; with so much prey around she could talk to any of the clans! Wolfpaw came trotting beside her. "You do realise you're really far away from the patrol now." He purred.

Ravenpaw took a glance at the patrol, they were in the distant trees, catching like a bunch of elders. "I think it's time to go back" she laughed. Wolfpaw grinned, his amber eyes bright in the dark. Ravenpaw smiled and then leapt through the ferns to reach the thunderclan patrol.

"Well...well... you two took your time!" Stormpaw grinned, giving a knowing glance at Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw's amber eyes widened and he glanced at Ravenpaw quickly before catching up with his sister. "Fair enough" Ravenpaw said. Stormpaw grinned at Ravenpaw and then punched her in the ribs gently. He raised his eye brows, looking quizzical. "What?" Ravenpaw tilted her head to one side.

"Wow! You two are as blind as Jayfeather!" Stormpaw exclaimed, he then turned around to see the thunderclan medicine cat glaring down on him. Lips drawn back in a snarl, and blue eyes glinting dangerously. Stormpaw crouched down and started in a wide circle around the angry medicine cat. He then tore off sprinting after Tigerheart. "See you later Ravenpaw!" he called, his tail flicking in fear.

Ravenpaw laughed and grinned at Jayfeather. "Can you do that more often? It's funny to see his scared for once!" The blind silver tabby grunted and went to catch up with Lionblaze. "RUDE." Ravenpaw growled to herself. She looked around seeing if she could find one of her friends. Swiftpaw was padding beside Snowpaw, chatting like a crow at dawn. Songpaw was grinning up at Dewpaw who was looking high into the stars. Ravenpaw purred. Songpaw was so lonely before, now she was far more confident, thanks to Dewpaw, and now Dewpaw was less of a bee brain, showing a nicer side to the shy brown she cat. Ravenpaw saw Wolfpaw padding alongside Stormpaw, for once Ravenpaw felt lonely. It was a empty feeling, like if she died no one would notice. She shook her head, she was being pathetic. She decided to run and catch up with her mentor. She started pumping her legs, twisting past Ivypool and Toadstep, ducking under Squirrelflight's bushy tail and scaring Greystripe out of his fur. She finally caught up, and noticed the patrol had stopped. They were at the tree bridge. The tree was huge, its upturned roots twisting into the air, Bramblestar leapt up, and swished his tail for the rest to follow. Lionblaze glanced at Ravenpaw. "You go first, if you lose your grip, I'm right behind you."

Ravenpaw nodded, she bunched her legs and reached high. She scrambled to the trunk and managed to get on. Lionblaze effortlessly leapt on. Ravenpaw couldn't help but feel envious. "I almost fell my first time." Lionblaze purred. "Hopefully you'll get better luck!"

Ravenpaw nodded and padded slowly across the huge trunk, happily, she leapt off at the end and grinned at Lionblaze. Her golden mentor gave her an approving nod. "Bramblestar, you know the Darkclan situation.." Lionblaze whispered to the thunderclan leader.

"The recruiting? I could punish you for doing that, but luckily for your hide you gave us valuable information. I will see what Breezestar has to say first. Then I will decide whether to bring it up or not."

Ravenpaw whispered to her mentor. "You told him?"

Lionblaze stared at her in shock. "Of course!"

Ravenpaw glanced around as the rest of thunderclan jumped off the tree bridge. "Does the rest of the clan know?"

Lionblaze shook his head. "No. Bramblestar doesn't want to scare them, so keep your jaw shut." Ravenpaw nodded, not saying a word.

The thunderclan patrol padded through the trees, until they came into a clearing, Ravenpaw's eyes widened. _So many cats! _

The clearing was full of cats, warriors, apprentices, elders and queens, all of them having their own thoughts. Suddenly Ravenpaw's head was full of the cat's voices, shouting, laughing, talking some even crying. Her head couldn't take it! Ravenpaw closed her eyes, her legs weakened, her head hurt so much! It was like a rock had sliced her skull open! Ravenpaw began to fill dizzy and before she could do anything, she dropped to the floor and her vision faded to black.

...

Wolfpaw looked around at the amazing sight, so many cats! Some were small others were tough and big, others were fluffy and fat while some were short furred and long legged. Wolfpaw grinned at Stormpaw, who had a look of awe. Wolfpaw looked around for Ravenpaw, he wanted to go with her to meet other apprentices. He spotted her, she looked weird? Her paws were rooted to the ground and her pelt was ruffled, her ears were pinned back and she kept shaking her head. Without warning, she let out a yowl of pain and crumpled to the floor. "Ravenpaw!" shouted Stormpaw beside her. The apprentices crowded around the black she cat, with worried looks on their shocked faces. "Let me through! Mouse brained idiots!" Wolfpaw heard the familiar practical tone of Jayfeather. He pushed through, shoving Dewpaw out of the way. He couched beside Ravenpaw and felt her forehead. "She's burning up!" he gasped.

"But she was fine! I just spoke to her!" Lionblaze mewed, his voice tight with shock and worry.

Jayfeather glanced at Squirrelflight. "Get the medicine cats. Now!" he hissed. "Take Ravenpaw to that fern area over there, we don't want to make a scene." He told Lionblaze. His brother nodded and gently carried Ravenpaw with great care to the soft ferns. Jayfeather glanced at Bramblestar. "Take them to the gathering, I'll make sure Ravenpaw's fine."

Bramblestar nodded and swished his tail, Thunderclan frozen in shock, padded after him slowly. Wolfpaw stood where he was, and cried out when Bramblestar dragged him away from Ravenpaw...

...

Ravenpaw blinked open her eyes, her vision was blurred and it looked like there was ten Jayfeather's looking down on her. "Ravenpaw?" called a voice. Ravenpaw groaned and sat up, feeling her head ache. "She's fine, you guys go back to the meeting I can take it from here." Jayfeather told some cats Ravenpaw didn't recognise. Ravenpaw guessed they were the medicine cats. "What happened?" Ravenpaw groaned.

"Exactly.. what did happen? You fainted for no reason, and your head was burning up without an obvious cause." Jayfeather growled. Ravenpaw felt something stir in her head, and saw Jayfeather walking among her mind's troubles. Ravenpaw saw as light and ran to it, she saw a younger Jayfeather, playing with a young Lionblaze and a black she cat she didn't know, then he was in a fire, with a deranged grey tom snarling at him. Ravenpaw padded further, she was at a mountain, a pretty white she cat was staring at Jayfeather with tears in her eyes. Then to Ravenpaw's surprise she saw herself being born. A voice whispered in her ear. _"Five, the rulers of the stars, the kin of Thunderclan's strongest blood will rise to battle the ghosts of the forgotten past. They will face great terror and tragedy to defeat the shadows that deceive us in the dark" _A vision entered her mind, of five cats, standing in front of a fire, their eyes glinting in the dark, the lead one had forest green eyes, identical to Ravenpaw's. Suddenly she was pushed out of Jayfeather's mind and found herself staring back at him.

The medicine cat's blue eyes were bright and in awe. "That's never happened before." He whispered. "I went into your memories, and you went into my mind..." Jayfeather gasped. "You don't just read minds... you can enter them..."

Ravenpaw looked at her paws, they were shaking, she was consumed by a breakdown. "What just happened?" Ravenpaw whispered.

Jayfeather focused on her. "_The sightful Raven, the unseen Storm, the swiftest fire, the Wolf's heart and the endless Song are the strongest blood of fire and thunder, they must learn of the shadows that haunt them, and the ghosts in the shadows of the past, for the war of flame and shadow is coming.. and they will have to sacrifice everything... even themselves... _You know what just happened. You're one of the five..."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY YY GGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHH!**

**Big cliffie there! :D **

**So epic Ravenpaw just invaded the mind of the most powerful medicine cat that ever lived... that's quite epic! **

**So, how will Ravenpaw cope when she has to face the fact that she is far from normal? And how will she be able to control her power? **

**Cause she can't faint every time she's surrounded by cats! BTW if you are confused why she didn't read the minds of all of thunderclan it's because she was born there and was unknowingly has adapted to filtering out all the voices of thunderclan's thoughts.**

**That's pretty cool :D **

**So... she can: read minds, enter cat's minds and do one more thing that you don't know yet but I do lol! :D **

**Till next time and best wishes! **

**Please review! xxx**

**Neon xxx**


	12. Chapter 10: The end of the clans?

Chapter 10: The end of the clans...

**DISCLAMIER:**

**Neon: Ok... Mysticpaw your turn! **

**Mysticpaw: Ok.. I'm bringing sexy back :D **

**Neon: NOOOONNONONOPNONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Mysticpaw: Fine. Neon does not own warriors, please enjoy the book/ show :D**

**Neon: ok, good enough **

**Mysticpaw: can I continue being epic now?**

**Neon: (sigh) ok **

**Mysticpaw: YAY! **

Wolfpaw followed Stormpaw as they searched the clearing for the other clan apprentices. Songpaw and Swiftpaw were following along with Dewpaw, Amberpaw and Snowpaw. Eventually they found the apprentices, having a contest. Wolfpaw sat down to watch but wasn't focused on the competing cats. He was fretting over Ravenpaw. _Is she ok? Oh please Starclan let her be ok... _he looked over to where the medicine cats were treating her, he noticed only Jayfeather was missing now so hopefully she was fine.. or.. she was dead. He took a glance at his sister, she too was looking at the completion with blank eyes. Swiftpaw was Ravenpaw's best friend, if anything ever happened to her Wolfpaw didn't want to think how his sister would react. Suddenly she felt a tail brush his back and he turned around to see a black thunderclan apprentice with deep green eyes staring at him. "Ravenpaw!" Wolfpaw purred and he gave her a quick lick on the ear. Ravenpaw purred and rubbed her muzzle against Swiftpaw's who's green eyes were full of hope, the darkness faded.

"Are you ok?" Wolfpaw asked, concerned. Ravenpaw nodded and sat beside him.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly.

Wolfpaw tilted his head, why was she so quiet? "They're having a competition, and why are you so quiet?"

Ravenpaw rubbed her head with one paw. "My head hurts slightly."

"So, you're the thunderclan apprentices huh?" A white she cat with blue eyes padded up to the thunderclan group. "There's alot of you! I'm Frostpaw by the way, I'm the shadowclan medicine cat apprentice."

"Hi" mewed Stormpaw. "Shouldn't you be with the medicine cats?"

Frostpaw looked confused then suddenly ran off to the medicine cats. "Fair enough" Ravenpaw growled.

A fluffy cream coloured tom ran up to the group of startled Thunderclan apprentices. "Hi, were having a running competition, anyone want to join? I'm Rainpaw from Darkclan by the way."

All the thunderclan apprentices grinned at Swiftpaw who rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll do it." This was followed by cheers from her companions.

All the apprentices gathered in a line from the start to the finish of the race. Dewpaw was announcing who was competing. "For thunderclan, we have Swiftpaw!"

The thunderclan apprentices cheered. Ravenpaw the loudest. "GO SWIFTY!"

"For Riverclan we have Streampaw!" he gestured to a grey dappled tom. There was only one Riverclan apprentice so the cheer was very quiet.

"For windclan we have... no one.. cause they seem to have no apprentices..." this was followed by laughter from all the other clan apprentices.

"For Shadowclan we have Mistpaw!" Mistpaw was a blue coloured she cat with yellow eyes.

"Finally for Darkclan we have Mysticpaw!" Wolfpaw narrowed his eyes at Mysticpaw, he was long legged and had a short black pelt, bright amber eyes and a white tipped tail. He flicked his tail arrogantly as the Darkclan apprentices cheered.

"Who do I have to compete heh? Fat Riverclan, cowardly Shadowclan and dopey Thunderclan?"

_Go on Swiftpaw, show that piece of dung what you've got..._

"Three... two...one!" Shouted Dewpaw, and the four apprentices rushed forward.

...

Swiftpaw leapt forward, her legs pumping, her blood filling her veins, she outstretched her claws. She felt herself pick up speed and she tried not to strain her recently pulled muscle. She was behind Mysticpaw, who was streaming ahead, his windclan blood doing him a favour, but he wasn't against an thunderclan apprentice, he was against Swiftpaw. She moved her legs faster, picking up speed, her strides became longer and more confident, she barely panted. She tore past Mysticpaw easily, his amber eyes rounding in shock, Swiftpaw narrowed her green orbs and increased speed, she was at her normal speed around other cats, she didn't want to seem too fast. She crossed the line easily with Mysticpaw about three tail lengths behind her. Then came shadowclan, and then came Streampaw, panting heavily. "THUNDERCLAN WINS!" yowled Dewpaw.

Mysticpaw dipped his head to Swiftpaw in respect. "Good race. You're sure fast, I guess Thunderclan is better than I expected."

Swiftpaw nodded and padded over to Ravenpaw who's green eyes were bright in glee. "That was AWESOME!"

Swiftpaw ducked her head in embarrassment. She was about to reply when Bramblestar yowled from the great oak. "Let the gathering begin!"

The thunderclan apprentices ran over to the warriors and settled down to listen. Swiftpaw pricked her ears ready to hear what the leaders were about to say.

Instead of Blackstar, Rowanclaw rose on the branch. "We are deeply saddened to report the death of Blackstar, he was a brave and noble leader and spent all his nine lives defending Shadowclan. He died of a snake bite and is now with our warrior ancestors. I am now Rowanstar, and I have received my nine lives from Starclan."

"ROWANSTAR! ROWANSTAR!" chanted the clans.

"We are pleased to report Toadfoot is our deputy and Littlecloud has an apprentice, Frostpaw."

"Toadfoot! Frostpaw!"

"Also we have two new apprentices, Puddlepaw and Mistpaw. Dawnpelt is expecting Scorchfur's kits, Shadowclan prospers."

"Puddlepaw! Mistpaw! Dawnpelt!" Swiftpaw noticed that Tigerheart chanted Dawnpelt's name the loudest.

Next Onestar rose. "We have two new warriors, Whiskerwing and Boulderpath."

"Whiskerwing! Boulderpath!"

"Windclan is well, the rabbits run in large numbers."

"Then why don't you have any apprentices?!" called up a Darkclan cat.

Onestar narrowed his eyes but ignored the comment. Next it was Mistystar. "We have three new warriors, Trouttail, Mossydawn, and Rushfire."

"We also have two new apprentices, Streampaw, and Hazelpaw." The clans again chanted the names.

Then it was Thunderclan's turn. "We are deeply saddened by the death of Blackstar but wish Shadowclan's new leader well. "Briarlight has been appointed medicine cat assistant, and now has a permanent position in thunderclan!"

"Briarlight! Briarlight!" Swiftpaw felt warm that the crippled she cat finally had a place, she had grown popular due to her bravery and courage.

"Also we have seven new apprentices, Swiftpaw, Wolfpaw, Ravenpaw, Stormpaw, Blackpaw, Songpaw and Foxpaw. We also are pleased to report that Cherryleaf is expecting Bumblestripe's kits."

As the clan shouted their names Swiftpaw puffed out her chest, trying to remain calm under all the stares. Finally the glares faded and Bramblestar finished his report.

"Thunderclan is growing strong."

Breezestar leapt up now, his black pelt glistening healthily in the bright moonlight. "Darkclan has seen many changes in the past moon. My kits Mysticpaw, Nightpaw and Swallowpaw are now apprentices along with Clawpaw and Rainpaw."

The clans chanted the names but not as eagerly this time. "What's with all these rouges you've brought with you?!" shouted one cat from Riverclan.

Breezestar grinned and puffed out his chest. "I am pleased to report that Darkclan is growing in number, we have recruited rouges from outside the clans and have taught them our ways, they are now warriors and apprentices of Darkclan. Blackspots, Scarpelt, Lightshadow, Dawneyes, Dogfang, Frostleaf, Featherpaw and Redpaw are now fully trained warriors, we admire their determination and dedication to train to become the best they can for their clan. We also have other cats back at our camp who are still training."

"Can your territory support this amount of cats?" hissed Bramblestar.

Breezestar nodded. "Excellent question Bramblestar, one that we do not know yet, only time will tell until we know the outcome of these remarkable cat's presence in Darkclan."

"You'd better not pull that traitorous trick you did last time Breezestar. My deputy almost died because of that torture you put him through."

"Exactly, I'm lucky to be alive!" Spat Rowanstar.

Breezestar shook his head. "Dumb, stupid leaders... don't you see? Darkclan is strong now, we have enough cats to rip all yours apart. We don't need smart plans, we have enough cats to turn your clans into crowfood."

Bramblestar leapt to his paws, his spine fur rising. "How dare you openly speak of waging war with my clan!."

Breezestar laughed and spat at Bramblestar. "Oh, not war Bramblestar, that implies that each side has a chance of winning."

Bramblestar growled. "Just be careful who you make your enemy Breezestar."

Breezestar shrugged. "I cannot help it if I need to care for my clan. Can I? If Darkclan needs territory... we will take it by force..."

It was so silent all the cats heard a single drop of rain, followed by many more. All the clans were silent in shocked speechlessness. "The gathering is at an end." Snarled Bramblestar, he then leapt down from the tree and gathered Thunderclan with a quick sweep of his tail. The moon was hidden by clouds, it was clear Starclan disagreed with Breezestar's threat.

...

Ravenpaw gasped at Breezestar as he made his final threat. The leader was insane! Ravenpaw risked a look into the Darkclan leader's mind, she wasn't sure how to do it though. She stared at Breezestar and imagined a entrance, soon she found herself in his mind. Breezestar was in a battle with hundreds of Darkclan cats by his side, he grabbed a Thunderclan cat and snapped it's neck, he then found Bramblestar and got him in a throat lock, the thunderclan leader begged him to stop but Breezestar simply snapped his neck. A large dark tabby tom padded beside Breezestar, he purred and dipped his head to the Darkclan leader. "Breezestar, the dark forest honours you. Now, take over the clans!"

Ravenpaw was thrown back into reality. She shivered at what she had just seen. The end of thunderclan...the end of all the clans...

**So, it looks like Thunderclan is in for a nasty ride, with Darkclan huge now, it seems the tables have been turned. Not to mention the fact that Blackpaw and Foxpaw and Nightpaw (Brokenstar you haven't really seen him yet but you will when he gets older) are growing up, and when they're warriors will be when the real trouble starts. **

**Also you've met some new characters today, Mysticpaw! He will be quite a main character later on :D YAYZ! **

**Best wishes xxx and I wish you the best with your own fanficitons :D **

**Please review :D**

**Neon xxxxx**


	13. Chapter 11: Faster than lightning

Chapter 11: Faster than Lightning..

**Neon; Okay Swiftpaw your turn**

**Swift: YAYZ! Neon does not own warriors, but she owns me, and any other characters she has created, also the plot :D**

**Neon: well that went well :D**

**Swift: Now let me go and save Snowpaw's behind! **

Swiftpaw padded through the thunderclan forest, the birds sang sweetly and the slight breeze ruffled her short ginger fur. Snowpaw padded beside her, his white paws padding over the grass delicately. Swiftpaw noticed he was getting taller, looking less of an apprentice and more of a warrior. She sighed, knowing the time would come soon when they would be separated. "What's the matter?" Snowpaw asked.

Swiftpaw looked at his deep amber eyes, full of concern and emotion. "It's nothing." Swiftpaw mewed. She then continued walking closer to the Darkclan border, where they had to check the boundary. Snowpaw frowned but followed her anyway. Swiftpaw sniffed the air, there was a scent she couldn't place, it was odd, like crowfood. Snowpaw was checking every leaf, glancing at her with orange amber every few paw steps.

Swiftpaw shook her head and sniffed again. The rest of their patrol was at the other end of the border, a couple of hundred fox lengths away. Since Breezestar's sinister warning thunderclan had been having patrols check the Darkclan border at dawn, sunrise, sunhigh, sunset , moonrise and moonhigh. The whole process was tiring and the patrols had to be small to get other tasks done. Swiftpaw was with Snowpaw, Squirrelflight and Birchfall, but the split in two earlier to cover more distance in a quicker time. The whole clan was paranoid elders staring at the entrance with round eyes of fear, Bramblestar keeping watch on the highrock every so often, two cats watching the camp at night. And constant patrols on the border. Swiftpaw was feeling the strain. All the apprentices were dead on their feet and the warriors slept whenever they got the chance. Another problem was rising also, it was now the heart of Greenleaf, and suddenly there was a heat wave, prey was sticking in their holes only coming out at dawn and sunset, making prey scarce and warriors tired and hungry. Not a good mix.

However Swiftpaw had noticed that Blackpaw and Foxpaw's attitudes had improved recently, helping whenever they got the chance and always training for battle in case they needed to protect the queens and elders. Blackpaw also had a new friend, which was surprising because making friends wasn't Blackpaw's strong point. Amberpaw was the black apprentice's new companion, sharing prey with her and training with her. He didn't even mind when she corrected his battle moves, which he normally got extremely offended about.

A rustle in the bushes made Swiftpaw snap out of her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her claws, another rustle made her turn around, she leapt around and hissed. It was a mouse. "Wow, now I'm getting paranoid." She growled and leapt for the mouse to find it run down a hole. She growled in annoyance at her clumsiness, that could have fed a cat. "Hello Swiftpaw".

Swiftpaw leapt around and was bowled over, a red tom planted his paw on her neck, his claws unsheathed. "If you're smart, you won't call for help." He hissed.

Swiftpaw recognised the large apprentice Redpaw, from Darkclan. Swiftpaw eye's widened when she saw more two more cats leak out of the bushes, one a large red tabby tom, covered in scars, he had one large fang that stuck out of his mouth. "Well done Redpaw, I've taught you well." He purred.

"That you have Dogfang." Redpaw purred. Swiftpaw looked at the third cat, she was black with yellow eyes. "Nightcloud. Nice of you to join us." Redpaw purred.

Swiftpaw glared at the three Darkclan cats and hissed. Redpaw glared down on her and pressed his paw harder, choking her. "What- do- you- w-want?" Swiftpaw chocked.

"We want thunderclan to be petrified before we make our real move." Hissed Nightcloud. "You're leafpool's granddaughter. Lionblaze is your father. Crowfeather your grandfather. Which means sweetie. I want you dead."

Swiftpaw narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her claws. "That's not going to happen." She spat.

Nightcloud shook her head and unsheathed her claws. Swiftpaw tensed her muscles, with a surge of adrenaline she rolled over, clawing Redpaw as she turned. The red apprentice yowled in pain and blood dripped from his cheek. Nightcloud leapt for her, but Swiftpaw was too quick, she leapt into the air and twisted while still airborne, landing on the other side of Nightcloud. "Is that all you've got?" Swiftpaw teased.

Dogfang knocked her head with one heavy paw, Redpaw bit her tendon in her leg and Nightcloud pulled her leg out from underneath her. Swiftpaw had no chance with all three. _What am I going to do!? _Swiftpaw dragged herself up from under them and with no looking back, ran into the bushes of thunderclan.

Swiftpaw kept running, going as fast as she could she was running as fast as a rabbit, easily able to beat a Windclan cat. Swiftpaw pulled to a stop near the thunderclan camp, she looked back. They hadn't followed her. But before she could breathe a sigh of relief, she heard a voice cry out. "Help!" It was quickly cut off with a yowl of pain.

It was Snowpaw.

Swiftpaw narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her claws. _Now they've done it..._Swiftpaw leapt forward and took off, tearing at the ground with huge strides she realised something amazing, a bird flying alongside her was going in slow motion. Swiftpaw was going so fast that everything had slowed down. She saw a single drop of water fall from a leaf slowly. Her vision was crystal clear, she took in everything, the leaves above her were frozen, the ground a blur. She looked at the clouds, they were dark and promised thunder.

Suddenly lightning flashed in the sky, but Swiftpaw saw it differently, she saw it first spark off and then watched the long lines of static grow, then eventually fade. That was when Swiftpaw realised, she was going faster than the speed of lightning! _This... is.. impossible!_

She reached the attack, the cats were frozen, Nightcloud in mid leap, Redpaw in the air while falling to the ground, Dogfang had his claws outstretched falling to Snowpaw's throat. That meant she was going so fast their movements were too slow to even recognise! Swiftpaw's pupils grew into huge orbs and she leapt into the air, slowing her speed dramatically, Nightcloud began to react to her attack, her pupils slowly moving in Swiftpaw's direction. Swiftpaw slashed her face open, the darted to Redpaw and pushed him to the floor before he could fall by himself, then Swiftpaw turned to Dogfang, he was still unaware of her presence, Swiftpaw grabbed his paw and threw him into the air, her speed aiding her to take his weight. She saw a cloud of dust rise as Dogfang fell to the ground. Swiftpaw stopped with a skid. Her claws tearing the ground with harsh claw marks. The cats were now at normal speed, their faces full of awe as they noticed Swiftpaw standing with her back arched beside Snowpaw. "How did I end up over here?" Dogfang hissed.

Swiftpaw hissed in rage at the Darkclan cats. "if you want to live, if you want your existence to continue. You never. Never. Try to kill Snowpaw."

Redpaw narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?"

Swiftpaw bared her teeth. "Because it might be the last thing you ever do."

Snowpaw looked at Swiftpaw with wide eyes. "How did you..." before he could finish Swiftpaw unsheathed her claws and again went into super speed, she threw Redpaw into the bushes and gave Nightcloud a huge claw mark, before digging her teeth into Dogfang's tail. She then took her place beside Snowpaw again and watched as time caught up with her again and she slowed back down. The Darkclan cats noticed their claw wounds but finding no possible explanation they tore off into the Darkclan trees, yowling in fear. Swiftpaw looked back at Snowpaw and felt the sunlight warm her pelt, from Snowpaw's view the sun was behind her, cocooning her in a white blinding light, making her seem something supernatural. Her green eyes glowed dangerously in the growing dark and she puffed out her chest and yowled to the heavens. Sending the Darkclan cats a warning not to come back.

Swiftpaw narrowed her eyes into the Darkclan forest. She pricked her ears, she heard approaching paw steps. Snowpaw looked at her and stood up, his white pelt fluffed up. Swiftpaw wasn't surprised when she saw Dogfang, Dawneyes, Lightshadow, Hollowflight, Nightcloud, Redpaw and Breezestar stalk out into the light.

"Fine then." She glanced at Snowpaw. "Ready?"

Snowpaw narrowed his eyes. "Always"

Swiftpaw bunched her muscles and leapt into the air, unsheathing her claws and aiming for Redpaw. The apprentice didn't move, he was but Swiftpaw was too fast to even see his reaction. She flipped the apprentice into the air and watched him fall slowly to the ground. She realised with dread whenever she stopped moving time started to go back to normal. She twisted her head round to face Dogfang who grabbed her with long claws, she fell to the ground with a thud. Claws slashed at her neck, she suddenly became aware that now was the time for a quick exit. But she couldn't leave Snowpaw. Swiftpaw scratched Dogfang, hissing with rage. Snowpaw was fighting with Breezestar and Hollowflight, clearly losing but not giving up. Swiftpaw went back into her lighting speed and slashed Lightshadow on the flank, she was aware she was slowing down slightly and all the cats were catching up with her movements.

She slashed Breezestar's ear, cutting a nick in it, the leader growled slowly but Swiftpaw had no time to enjoy the blow, she leapt at Dawneyes, gliding through the air, suddenly a paw slashed her face and brought her down to the floor. Swiftpaw looked up into Nightcloud's eyes as the she cat brought a unsheathed paw down on her neck. "SWIFTPAW!" Cried Snowpaw.

The white apprentice launched onto Nightcloud's face and clawed her eyes, trying to injure the warrior in any way he could, Swiftpaw watched pride filling her heart as Snowpaw took on all the cats single pawed. He clawed Redpaw and sent him running away, he bit on Lightshadow's tail which sent the black and white tom howling all the way back to Darkclan. Snowpaw stood in front of Swiftpaw, his back arched and his claws curled. "Take one more step towards her, and you. DIE."

Swiftpaw bleakly heard yowls from other cats and was half conscious when she realised another Thunderclan patrol had come to help. As the fighting flamed around her Swiftpaw was comforted by Snowpaw, curling around her broken and worn out body, hissing at any cat who came near. Swiftpaw's eyes snapped open when she heard a familiar voice. "Help! Someone! He's going to kill me!"

Swiftpaw leapt to her paws, supported by one last drop of adrenaline, she ran to the attacker, Hollowflight, who had his claws ready to slice Ravenpaw's neck open. Swiftpaw knew it would be too late at normal speed, summoning all her energy she still had she saw the warriors slow down again, but not as slow as last time, Hollowflight's paw was a mouse length away from Ravenpaw's fragile neck. Swiftpaw's heart was in her mouth as she lengthened her strides, desperately trying to get to her friend. There was only one way, with an almightily leap Swiftpaw flew into the air, her claws outstretched and ready for their target, Swiftpaw's vision was tinted with black, Swiftpaw knew she had seconds before she became unconscious. Her claws collided with Hollowflight's neck and Swiftpaw felt blood flow on her claws as the warrior dropped to the ground. Swiftpaw landed on her paws, she glanced at Ravenpaw, who's jaw was wide in shock. Swiftpaw's legs buckled and she fell into darkness...

**DUN DUN DUN! So what did we learn today? Swiftpaw is the most epicly awesome cat? That can go faster than lightning? Yeah!**

**Also Swiftpaw has risked her life to save her friend, using her last bit on consciousness to protect Ravenpaw awwwwwww **

**See you guys next time!**

**Who's your fav character at the mo?**

**Best wishes**

**Neon xxx**


	14. Chapter 12 Scattered tears

Chapter 12: Scattered tears

**Disclaimer:**

**Wolfpaw: Neon does not own warriors (then cries himself to sleep, you'll find out why now **** )**

Ravenpaw stared up at the long curved claws that were about to strike her neck, they gleamed in the faint sunlight ready to slice her throat open. Ravenpaw cried out for help, knowing it would be in vain. She wanted to close her eyes but terror kept them wide open. The paw began its decent on her neck, Ravenpaw's blood ran cold. Out of nowhere a ginger blur knocked Hollowflight to the floor. The weight had lifted off Ravenpaw, she glanced at Hollowflight. He was unmoving and covered in blood. A wound ran along his neck, pouring out blood. Ravenpaw shot a look at her rescuer.

It was Swiftpaw. Her friend was panting heavily and blood dripped from her neck, her shoulders heaved from exhaustion. Then her eyes flickered, her eye lids closing, Swiftpaw's legs buckled and she collapsed to the floor. Ravenpaw tensed and dragged herself to her friend.

Ravenpaw guarded her friend, watching the battle around her. Blackpaw was expertly slashing at Dogfang's shoulder, Foxpaw was on Nightcloud's back, tearing up fur, Dewpaw gave Redpaw a blow that sent the smaller apprentice flying, and Amberpaw was rolling with Lightshadow, locked in combat. Lionblaze bit down hard on Dawneyes' red tail and sent the she cat howling as she ran away from him.

Swiftpaw was breathing, heavily and roughly. Her pelt was covered in scratches, her tail fluffed up in distress. Swiftpaw had a long scratch on her neck, not as deep as the one on Hollowflight but blood still streamed out gently. Ravenpaw looked up at Lionblaze who led the patrol to rescue Swiftpaw and Snowpaw, her mentor had chased out the last warrior, there was only Breezestar left. "This is not the last you've seen of us Lionblaze. This is only the first battle. The war is on its way. Keep your eyes open, watch the shadows, and stay in the light because when you're alone, in the dark, you won't see us coming." The Darkclan leader snarled. He grabbed Hollowflight and dragged him into the dark bushes of Darkclan and they disappeared into the growing black.

Lionblaze spat at where the leader disappeared, he glanced at Ravenpaw. His eyes grew round when he saw Swiftpaw. He ran up to his daughter and covered her in licks, in a attempt to wake her up. "Swiftpaw please, don't die, come on stay with us.." he whispered. He shoved his muzzle in her ginger tabby fur and rested his tail on her shoulder. Ravenpaw stared blankly at her mentor. "She saved my life..."

Lionblaze looked up briefly and saw his amber eyes watering. Ravenpaw felt guilt grip her heart stronger than claws. _If Swiftpaw dies, I'll never forgive myself, nor will Lionblaze... _Her mentor stood up and nodded to Snowpaw, the white apprentice approached and together they carried Swiftpaw. Her friend was too big to be carried so the two toms gently dragged her back to the camp. Ravenpaw, Blackpaw, Foxpaw, Cloudtail, Spiderleg and Dewpaw and Amberpaw padded solemnly behind them.

They entered the camp in stunned silence, the other warrior's gazes were wide and jaws dropped open. Dewpaw ran to get Jayfeather; a second later they dragged Swiftpaw into the medicine den. Snowpaw settled Swiftpaw into a warm, soft nest and curled up beside her, keeping her warm and grooming her ruffled coat.

The other warriors and apprentices left quickly before Jayfeather could snap at them, spreading news of what happened at the border. Only Ravenpaw and Snowpaw remained at Swiftpaw's side. Lionblaze had gone to tell Cinderheart what had happened, Ravenpaw expected them to arrive soon with Wolfpaw.

It was moonrise when Swiftpaw had been fully treated, Jayfeather had ordered Snowpaw and Ravenpaw to leave until he was done. The two apprentices sat outside feeling the warm breeze ruffle their ungroomed coats. Ravenpaw glanced at Snowpaw, his head was low and he was unsheathing and sheathing his claws. Ravenpaw guessed he was trying to keep calm. Ravenpaw glanced at Cinderheart and Lionblaze, curled up together while waiting to see their daughter. Cinderheart buried her head in Lionblaze's thick coat, hiding her face from the clan.

Lionblaze was staring up at the moon, a tiny reflection showed in his large black orbs. He occasionally licked Cinderheart on the head, and then continued glaring at the moon. Ravenpaw guessed he was praying to Starclan, begging them to let his daughter live.

Ravenpaw decided she would use her powers, she needed to practice as Jayfeather had told her too on many occasions. Sometimes giving her lessons in the medicine den. She imagined Jayfeather in his den, and with ease entered his mind.

She was looking through Jayfeather's eyes, for some reason she could see through them, probably because she wasn't blind so his eyes worked for her. She watched him plaster herbs on Swiftpaw's neck, trying to seal the wound. Ravenpaw felt his paws touch the ragged skin around the wound, it made her want to throw up. _Get out Ravenpaw, I know you're there... _Hissed Jayfeather in her head.

_You said I need practice! And I want to know if Swiftpaw is ok!_

_Well practice on some other cat! I'm working, and I don't appreciate having my head full of your brain when I need to concentrate!_

_Fine._

Ravenpaw left Jayfeather to do his work, she growled quietly. Ravenpaw suddenly realised she hadn't seen Wolfpaw yet. Her pelt stiffened, he should have been with Swiftpaw ages ago! Ravenpaw speedily stood up, she ran over to Lionblaze panting. "L-lion-blaze"

The golden deputy didn't seem to register her, he just continued looking at the moon, and Cinderheart asleep in his warm pelt. Ravenpaw growled inwardly, there was no time for this! Ravenpaw stood back away from view and opened her mind to receive thoughts. Over the past moon Ravenpaw had concentrated on limiting her power to block out the constant noise of everyone's thoughts, she couldn't do it all the time and it did leave her with terrible headaches.

_I just want a mouse.. A nice juicy mouse..._

_I wonder if my tail looks better if I lick it this way?.._

_Will this heat NEVER END!?_

_If I don't eat soon I might end up being a cannibal.._

_Wow, Lilystream looks so pretty in this light..._

Ravenpaw shook her head, she could read thoughts but didn't know how to control her power, she only wanted to hear Lionblaze's voice! Ravenpaw kept a clear image of Lionblaze in her head, focusing on the golden tabby.

_Where's Wolfpaw? I thought he was with Ravenpaw... but he's not there.._

Ravenpaw smiled quickly pleased of her achievement, but not staying happy for long she decided to look for Wolfpaw in the forest. She pelted out of the camp, ignoring any cat that tried to stop her, she was a 10 moon old apprentice, she could take care of herself. Ravenpaw slowed down and stalked around for a scent, after a while of searching, she found one. _Wolfpaw.._ Ravenpaw followed the trail quickly, her suspicions growing as she found the trail led into a tunnel. A dark, damp, cold, _and scary _tunnel. The stories of the ancient cat rock and Hollyleaf's close death whispered in her ears, making her hesitant to enter the hungry darkness of the tunnel.

Ravenpaw looked at the black entrance with wide green eyes. She gulped and quickly walked inside before she changed her mind. Ravenpaw was consumed by darkness, with Wolfpaw's scent trail her only guide. Eventfully Ravenpaw saw light, bounding to the source she found herself in a large underground opening. Ravenpaw saw a lump of grey tabby fur, breathing quietly. Ravenpaw brushed Wolfpaw with her tail, making the amber eyed apprentice look up.

Ravenpaw settled down beside her friend and started grooming his ruffled pelt. Wolfpaw purred and licked her ear in return. Ravenpaw studied he silver tabby tom. "What's the matter, why are you out here?"

Wolfpaw looked up at the hole in the roof of the cave, the moon shone brightly above, cocooning the apprentices in a shell of moonlight. "Blackpaw said that Swiftpaw is going to die, he said she's a freak and if she dies he'll dance on her grave. Wolfpaw unsheathed his claws and growled softly. "I can't believe he's related to you, how can such a monster be related to something so...perfect."

Ravenpaw's eyes widened at Wolfpaw's comment. She glanced at Wolfpaw who stared at the ground, ears pinned back in embarrassment. Ravenpaw purred and buried her muzzle in his long silver pelt, closing her eyes. Wolfpaw was silent for a moment almost consumed by shock but happiness at the same time, he then purred and licked the top of her head, Ravenpaw suddenly felt too close to the grey tom and shuffled away from him.

Wolfpaw's ears flashed forward, his amber eyes full of pain that Ravenpaw couldn't place. Wolfpaw gulped. "Ravenpaw I need to tell you something.."

Ravenpaw shuffled her paws, her suspicions rising. "yeah..." she mewed slowly.

Wolfpaw looked at the ground, his paws trembling. "I well.. care about you.. and I feel I have to protect you.."

Ravenpaw raised an eyebrow. "why?"

Wolfpaw looked up at her, his amber eyes glowing brightly in the damp dark. "because...I love you..."

Ravenpaw looked at her paws, trying to avoid his pleading amber depths. She wasn't sure, she did once have a crush on Wolfpaw. But now she didn't really know. Ravenpaw looked away from him, she couldn't bear to see his face when she mewed. "Wolfpaw, I once liked you.. but I'm only an apprentice.. You're almost a warrior. I'm not ready for that. And...I'm not sure if I feel the same way."

Ravenpaw leapt to her paws and streaked out of the den, she didn't want to face his pain and possible pleading. But she couldn't run fast enough to escape his desperate yowl, tinged with pain and emotion as she neared the exit. "Ravenpaw! Come back!"

...

Wolfpaw stared at where Ravenpaw disappeared, little did the black she cat know, she had just broken his heart. Ravenpaw was one of his best friends, the one he loved. It was heartbreaking. Wolfpaw looked at the moon, its brightness seemed to have dimmed after what she had said. Wolfpaw could tell that it hurt her to say it too. So, maybe, there was hope...

...

Ravenpaw pelted through the forest, the brambles tearing at her skin numbly. She didn't feel them, all she felt was the weight of her heart as it filled with guilt. Ravenpaw couldn't help but feel that she didn't belong with Wolfpaw, no matter how hard she thought, she couldn't work out why. She felt a pull, away from the grey tom. Away from his glowing pain filled eyes.

Ravenpaw stopped running; confident that she was alone she sat down. In a way she missed the warmth he provided. But there was something there that stopped her from running back to him. Ravenpaw pondered on the thought, it was like her heart was already taken. _By who?_

A shuffle in the bushes caught her ears and Ravenpaw scented an approaching Wolfpaw. Desperate not to have an awkward conversation with him Ravenpaw started running again, she didn't look where she was going, letting her paws be her guide, she looked at the ground as it blurred. Ravenpaw closed her eyes, enjoying the freeing feel of the wind.

Suddenly, Ravenpaw felt herself crash into something, tumbling to the floor in a series of forward rolls. Shaking her pelt she glared at what she knocked into. A black apprentice with blazing amber eyes glared at her. He unsheathed his claws and his hackles raised to their ends. "Who are you? And what are you doing in Darkclan territory?"

**Cliffie for life! **

**Thanks for reading ;)**

**Read and review plz! :D**

**Till next time xx**

**Neon xxxx**


	15. Chapter 13: The lost warrior

Chapter 13: The lost warrior...

**Hey guys! This chapter is really exciting! And my longest yet! Yayz! **

**Quite sad at one point though. **

**RANDOM QUESTION: who likes any of this lot?**

**OWL CITY (MY FAV!)**

**COLDPLAY**

**IMAGINE DRAGONS**

**SNOWPATROL **

**Tell me in the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Neon: Go on Mysticpaw**

**Mystic: OK! Neon does not own warriors! :P**

**Neon: good, now can I hug you?**

**Mystic: (backs away slowly) um...how about no? (hey Dabi you like the way I used that!?xxx**

**NOW I WILL ANSWER REVIEWS!**

**Jayleaf1: "****Right now it is Swiftpaw even though she probably just killed a cat!"**

**Actually she didn't I can assure you that Hollowflight is alive, as you will find out in this chapter, also thanks for liking her cause I just LOVE her! I can't wait to make her a warrior cause she'll have such an epic name! Xx btw thank you for all the support you have given me! If you have any fanfics, plz tell me and I will send you support back! (reviewing basically!) **

**Catlover19841: "What is furze, sorry I've never heard of it" **

**I have no idea either! Lol! I just looked it up and it has something to do with gorse? I'm not sure :D **

**Halfmoon: "I love Darkclan" **

**Haha, I do too! Aren't they just epic little evil kitties! **

**GuardianFan-He: "Wait. To stop Tigerstar will that mean Blackpaw will have to die?" **

**Hmmmmm... that's for me to know and for you to find out! I actually don't know yet, that's quite far down the storyline, probably the last book which has no plans at all so far ;)**

**ANYWAYYYY BACK TO THE BOOK! PLZ REVIEW SO I CAN DO MORE ANSWERING REVIEWS, IT'S FUN! **

Mysticpaw groomed his thin black pelt, he sat underground in the apprentice den where it was coolest. Outside was the scorching sun and clear deep blue sky. There was no wind and no prey. He was lucky, his thin pelt keeping him a little cooler than the rest of his clanmates. But he was still boiling! His brother Nightpaw was lying grumpily in his nest. He had one of the thickest pelts and the hot weather wasn't doing him any good. His sister who was grooming herself also Swallowpaw had a short pelt like Mysticpaw and their father, Breezestar.

Mysticpaw was in mid lick when Clawpaw ran in. "Breezestar says get some sleep and go to the Darkforest to train." He then padded into the den through the tunnel and settled in his nest. Mysticpaw glanced at his two eyed brother. His amber eye and green eye glowing with excitement. Swallowpaw was already asleep looking extremely cute. Her silver tail curled around her, her grey ears twitching as she dreamed. Mysticpaw gave her a quick affectionate lick before settling down in his own nest. Going to the dark forest was something very normal, they received the best of training there and the warriors there made them formidable fighters, Mysticpaw didn't understand why the other clans only followed Starclan. Was the dark forest evil? Probably. But why would one clan want to follow the shadows?

He blinked open his dark amber eyes , Nightpaw's fluffy tail slapped him. "Come on slow snail" he growled. Mysticpaw rolled his eyes, he was used to Nightpaw's grumpy and irritable self, but they were still good friends. He spotted Swallowpaw up ahead with Rainpaw and Redpaw and the pretty long furred silver she cat, Featherpaw. "Come on you two! We have to get to the clearing!" Growled Redpaw. The arrogant red furball got on his nerves frequently. Acting with high authority all the time, Mysticpaw ran to catch up with Featherpaw. "So what do you think they'll teach us?" Featherpaw asked. Mysticpaw remembered it was only her second time. "Well, fighting I guess." Mysticpaw replied. Featherpaw nodded, trying to look brave but Mysticpaw could see her paws trembling. It was normal to be scared of the dark forest at first, but Mysticpaw had known these cats his entire life, they led Breezestar on his road to making Darkclan. Giving the exiled cats a place to live, united in their confidence in the shadow cats, that Starclan refused to take.

Mysticpaw couldn't help but think whether listening to the dark forest cats was a bad thing. It was all he had grown up with and he didn't know much different. Sometimes he would ask his father why they followed the dark forest cats and not Starclan. He would be rewarded by a sharp claw on his ear and a cruel comment calling him a disloyal mouse heart. Mysticpaw had plenty of scars from his father and his visits to the Darkforest. His ears were full of notches, too many for his young age. His brother had them too, their mother was more protective of his sister, she had mainly stayed clear of their father's beatings.

If Mysticpaw did something good though, like make Tigerstar proud in battle training or bring back a huge rabbit, his father would give him an approving purr and would take him for a hunt along with his siblings. Mysticpaw knew about his father's past, his grandfather Crowfeather had betrayed Breezestar and Nightcloud by taking Leafpool the thunderclan medicine cat as a mate. Then Breezestar's half siblings were born Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf.

Crowfeather never cared for Nightcloud, or Breezestar. Making Breezestar's parenting skills not the greatest. Along with Blossomfall who's mother basically unhinged her from the family. So Mysticpaw's parents didn't have the best experience. Making them poor parents to his siblings and himself. They tried though but Breezestar always expected the best out of Mysticpaw and Nightpaw. Pushing them to their very limits, especially in the dark forest. Blossomfall protected Swallowpaw always and left her sons to become strong warriors, while caring for her precious daughter.

Mysticpaw's thoughts were interrupted by a claw striking his cheek. Mapleshade glared at him her yellow slits shooting into him. "Pay attention. You're lucky I didn't do worse than claw your face."

Nightpaw was nowhere to be seen, as always he seemed to slink off during training and strangely Brokenstar would appear straight after his disappearance. Tigerstar sat in the centre of the circle. His amber depths scanning the group. Mysticpaw, Redpaw, Featherpaw, Clawpaw, Rainpaw, Lightshadow, Dogfang, Blackspots and Hollowflight sat in a semi circle around the dark forest leader. Mysticpaw couldn't help but cringe when he saw Hollowflight's neck scar. It had been inflicted on him by Swiftpaw, a thunderclan apprentice with the speed to match her name. Tigerstar had laughed when he found out how he had got it, calling him a fox being attacked by a mouse and losing. He was right though, it was strange how an apprentice could take on a seasoned warrior.

Mysticpaw hadn't fought in battle yet, nor had Nightpaw. But their claws itched readily for the first feel of fur and blood between their claws. If there was one thing the dark forest had taught him, it was that fighting was everything, and going for the kill was legendary.

Mysticpaw realised with a blur he had been paired with Clawpaw for fighting. The light brown tom was far less Kittypet looking than his brother Rainpaw, who had a long, fluffy cream coat. Clawpaw looked far more clan born. But really he had been adopted into Darkclan along with his brother when they were found abandoned by a river. Not that the two brothers remembered it.

Redwillow was their mentor for the night, he padded around them and inspected their health. "Looks like I have a good strong pair tonight. This will be interesting..." his green, snake like eyes glinted in the constant darkness. "Tonight you will learn how to fight, with complete darkness as your ally."

Mysticpaw gave a victorious smirk to Clawpaw, he was brown his pelt was not as dark as Mysticpaw's black fur that would easily slip into the shadows unnoticed. "Follow me and I will take you to the eternity of shadows. A place even we prefer to avoid..."

Mysticpaw plodded beside Clawpaw trying to see the confident tom's reaction of going somewhere even Tigerstar avoided. "Clawpaw, if there is something there that the dark forest avoids.. then surely it will be certain death for us!" Mysticpaw anxiously muttered in Clawpaw's ear. The light brown tom nodded.

"I don't think we should go there either but.. if we don't you know we'll get beaten up by Hawkfrost or Mapleshade." Clawpaw insisted.

"You two better get quiet or you'll regret it." Redwillow threatened. Clawpaw shared an uneasy glance with Mysticpaw but being the confident cat he was Mysticpaw decided to challenge Redwillow about what was there. "Redwillow, if you avoid this place, then what's in there.." Mysticpaw growled.

Redwillow stopped dead. Mysticpaw looked ahead of them and wished he hadn't. The small amount of murky light the Darkforest did have abruptly stopped. Ahead of the three cats was a huge expanse of darkness. Mysticpaw leapt back, his fur on end as from the obscurity came a tortured yowl. "What's in there!" Clawpaw shrieked.

Redwillow glanced at them. "The lost souls... have you ever heard of whisperers?"

Mysticpaw nodded. "Sometimes certain cats can hold on after they have faded away, retaining some sort of consciousness and a body at times. It might be quite faded, it depends on how strong a cat is that determines how long they will stay for. Tigerstar was one once, he stayed in my father's head, guiding him with whispers to lead Darkclan. Then he just came back into the dark forest like nothing happened. My father is rather confused about it."

Redwillow's pupils became larger as if he was surprised at how much Mysticpaw knew, but Mysticpaw had a feeling Redwillow knew the real reason for Tigerstar's come back along with Hawkfrost and Brokenstar. Who were whisperers too at one point. "The lost souls are whisperers, but they stay in the eternity of shadows, shrieking, yowling, terrified of the darkness around them. They were Darkforest cats once, but they've been here too long to be remembered. They sometimes lure cats in, from their sleep and well...kill them."

"Why!?" exclaimed Clawpaw.

Redwillow anxiously looked back at the shadows. "They were some of the most blood thirsty cats that ever existed, they're stuck in there.. bored.. and tormented. They want someone to share their pain, but not in a good way." He flicked his tail. "That's enough of a history lesson, you two have to go in there and find your way back out... preferably without dying."

Mysticpaw dropped his jaw open. "You've got to be joking! We'll die!"

"Actually there's a small chance you can get back out. If you're lucky they'll guide you out. Not to help you, but to make it more fun for them when they kill you a mouse tail away from the exit." Mapleshade slivered out of the bushes, grinning unpleasantly.

"Are they mad!?" Clawpaw hissed.

"No, they're insane. Being stuck in complete darkness for hundreds of moons can take the sanity out of you." Redwillow growled.

"No go, they won't follow you once you've got out, but you'd better hope you're fast enough and carful enough for them not to find you." Mapleshade chuckled. She sat down and wrapped her tail over her paws, as if the experience would be entertaining for her. _What a sick piece of crowfood. _Mysticpaw glared at her, and reluctantly followed Clawpaw as they took the first steps into the gloom.

Mysticpaw felt Clawpaw's soft fur against him when they crept forwards. Mysticpaw glanced back. "The exit's gone!" Mysticpaw whispered as quietly as possible in Clawpaw's shredded ear. His clanmate shuddered and tensed. "We'll have to keep walking then."

Mysticpaw saw something shift in the complete darkness, making him prick his ears and put all his senses on the most alert. Clawpaw let out a yowl as he was barrelled over by a shadowy shape. "look what she has found, two little kits, lost and scared, never to feel the touch of daylight again! She finds this excellently exciting!"

Mysticpaw realised the cat was referring to herself in third person. These cats really had gone mad. "Who are you?!" shouted Clawpaw at the unseen menace. "Her name? Does she remember her name!? Stuck in the screaming depths for so long... She thinks her name is Silverwhisper. Once so beautiful and loved, now she lurks in the darkness, waiting for an unlucky kit to be led her.. by the dark forest. For me to kill."

Silverwhisper crept closer to them, revealing her extremely faded shape. Her eyes were the only thing still un faded. They were a dark blue. Mysticpaw couldn't tell what colour her pelt was, it seemed she had been here for a long, long time. Another cat padded out of the cover of the night. He was not faded at all and obviously new. He was brown with a black ear and amber eyes. "The kin, of the betrayers!" he cried. "Tigerstar's students... I fought for the Darkforest.. I got killed.. I became one of them and then Ivypool..I got killed again." His voice went higher like a lost kit. "Tigerstar led me here when I became a whisperer, he told me going in here could bring me back...he trapped me here. LEFT ME HERE!" he roared as he filled with rage.

"wait, but you were a Darkforest cat, why would he leave you here, you're his clanmate." Clawpaw intrigued.

"Never trust him, he only wants the mass murders to be on his side, if not you're just a soldier, the next one he'll place ready to die. Leave while you can, Tigerstar has no loyalty to anyone, he only sees what he can use for his own plans. I learnt that the hard way, now I'm stuck in here.. for eternity."

"You're Antpelt aren't you?" Mysticpaw whispered. Antpelt nodded and turned to the mad she cat.

"Silverwhisper, leave them alone, you know I'm stronger than you. They don't deserve to die." Antpelt growled. Unsheathing his claws.

"But Silverwhisper wants blood...Silverwhisper want...REVENGE!" she yowled as she flung herself at Clawpaw. She clawed him with one long blow on his belly, ripping part of it open. Antpelt spat at the blue eyed cat and wrapped his paws around her neck as she laughed. She didn't even seem to notice when Antpelt snapped her neck bone. Mysticpaw, frozen watched her faded shape dissipate, soon it was no longer there. Antpelt nuzzled the writhing Clawpaw, as he yowled in agony. "I'll lead you out, help me carry him." Antpelt growled as he grabbed Clawpaw's brown fur in his jaws.

Together they dragged the bleeding apprentice, leaving a trail of blood, Mysticpaw didn't want to imagine how much pain Clawpaw was in. He could tell it was torture by the piercing screams Clawpaw let out. Finally Mysticpaw saw Redwillow and Mapleshade watching the darkness, waiting for them to return. They clearly couldn't see the three cats, their expressions were content. Mysticpaw looked at Antpelt with gratitude glowing in his amber eyes. "Thank you, so much Antpelt, I'll never forget this."

Antpelt purred. He looked longingly at the lighter reality. "I wish I could leave this place. But when you're a whisperer, you can never leave. I'm trapped in a prison where it's unlikely that I'll die." He then glanced down at Mysticpaw. "You're Mysticpaw aren't you?"

Mysticpaw nodded. "You need to make sure they know nothing of this, nothing of me. It will put you in grave danger if they think you're disloyal. You're entire clan trains here, you can't change their minds, but you can make sure you stay safe. Do what they want, do whatever you have to keep the disguise, it's the only thing stopping you from being killed." Antpelt whispered.

Mysticpaw felt a rush of emotion to the cat that had saved him. He touched his nose to Antpelt's brown fur. "Thank you."

Antpelt shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Now your friend is dying there, I think it best if you leave this place."

"We're coming!" an excited yowl echoed. Antpelt's smile turned to horror.

"They're coming! Go now!" Antpelt yowled. Mysticpaw's eyes widened as he saw an entire clan's worth of cats, all grinning with claws unsheathed.

Mysticpaw blinked his thanks to the lost warrior and dragged Clawpaw out of the prison. Mapleshade's grin turned to disbelief as Mysticpaw came into view, dragging Clawpaw. "How did you possibly survive..." she whispered.

Mysticpaw forced himself to come across arrogant. "Cause I'm awesome."

Redwillow gave Mysticpaw an approving nod. "Well done. But it looks like you're friend isn't doing that well..."

Tigerstar surprised Mysticpaw by wrapping his paw around his neck. Mysticpaw gulped. "Well done, Mysticpaw, you show as much talent as your father and brother."

"I don't think it's right, hardly anyone comes out of there alive." Mapleshade growled. Eyeing Mysticpaw suspiciously.

"I can't help that I've had the best training possible." Mysticpaw lied. Glancing at Tigerstar he continued. "From the most legendary cats."

Tigerstar smiled, clearly pleased and fooled by Mysticpaw's fake admiration. "The apprentice shows talent, we only have to enhance it. I can see us working together Mysticpaw." Tigerstar purred with a voice like honey.

Mysticpaw nodded and puffed out his chest, looking pleased. Mysticpaw had crossed the first river, he had gained the respect of Tigerstar, and the interest of the Darkforest warriors. Now he needed to continue the deception and do what they wanted, one day he would be fully integrated into the Darkforest, and no one would doubt him.

It was the only thing that could keep him living.

**(By the way if you want tips on how to write, listen to music which relates to the storyline, I was listening to radioactive when I did this)**

**OHHHHHHHH! Poor Antpelt, after writing this I really warmed up to this version of him, by the way, he risked his life by doing that, if the dark forest cats find out they'll go and kill him so GO ANTPELT! **

**Thanks for reading plz Read and Review! Xx**

**Till next time! AND if you have any interesting warriors fanfics, your own or anyone else's plz tell me! xxx**


	16. Chapter 14: A brighter sunlight

Chapter 14: A brighter sunlight...

**Neon: Ok off you go Redpaw! **

**Red: Ok! Neon does not own warriors, but I am quite awesome**

**Neon: what does that have to do with anything?**

**Red: Oh me just being well... epic.. (winks at readers)**

**Neon: (rolls eyes) off you go Romeo, and get sad about your friend! **

**Red: Okay, till next time readers! **

Mysticpaw jolted awake, his pelt standing on end and his claws unsheathed. He had awoken from his nightmare in the Darkforest, his heart slowed and Mysticpaw suddenly realised that Clawpaw would be wounded. Springing out of his nest Mysticpaw jumped to the brown apprentice's nest. Clawpaw had a huge claw mark on his belly, rushing with blood. Getting a hold of himself, Mysticpaw rushed out of the apprentice den and sprinted up the tunnel to the surface, ducking from the occasional tree root that had grown into the tunnel roof. Panting as he reached largerock, the place where his father held meetings. There was a cut in the rock large enough for a cat to squeeze through, it opened up on the inside to reveal the healer's den, because Breezestar refused to call Minnowtail a medicine cat due to Starclan issues.

Mysticpaw found the dark grey dappled she cat, Minnowtail curled up in her nest. She was snoring softly. Mysticpaw shoved her urgently. "Wha?" Minnowtail moaned.

"Clawpaw, he's wounded!" Mysticpaw cried. Minnowtail was awake immediately and leapt out of her nest. She grabbed a yellow flower and some cobwebs along with some tiny black seeds. Mysticpaw, faster than her due to his Windclan blood ran in front of her leading the way. Mysticpaw ducked into the tunnel and reached the apprentice den. Minnowtail wasn't far behind. The healer gasped at Clawpaw's torn belly, and immediately started plastering the brown tom with cobwebs. Swallowpaw blinked open a light blue eye, when she saw Clawpaw her eyes flashed open and she was at Minnowtail's side immediately.

Soon the other apprentices started waking up, as soon as they realised what had happened they all sat together in scared silence. Rainpaw, distraught sat with his brother watching with tears blurring his gaze as Minnowtail worked tirelessly to save the brave brown tabby.

The apprentices were startled when Thornclaw entered the den. "You five, get on with your duties, Rainpaw stay with your brother." When the apprentices made no move Thornclaw growled. "Now. Come on." Mysticpaw reluctantly left the den along with his clanmates, paws dragging they trudged over to the fresh kill pile, half heartedly choosing some breakfast. Redpaw who was Clawpaw's best friends chewed on a mouse angrily. His teeth cracked against a bone as he took his anger out on it. Mysticpaw saw Scarpelt frown at him, he was Redpaw's mentor. Dogfang, who was recently made deputy after Ratscar had sprained a paw in battle training, padded over to Nightpaw, his apprentice. "Nightpaw, you and Redpaw are coming battle training with me and Scarpelt."

Redpaw growled and snapped his mouse in half. A shadow casted over him, the red apprentice gulped when Scarpelt was looking furious above him. "Redpaw, I know you're concerned about Clawpaw, but you have to remember you're in Darkclan. Which means you must keep your training your priority and never.. ever.. show weakness." The dark brown tabby warrior growled.

Mysticpaw looked warily at Breezestar's den, where his father was no doubt inside. The dark forest were close to his father, they even whispered in his ears. Meaning, if Breezestar saw a problem, they would be quick to make it disappear. Redpaw would have to be careful, if he didn't want to fight he would be seen as a mouseheart by the clan, and he would be punished dearly on his next visit to the dark forest.

Nightpaw scanned Mysticpaw for any sign of weakness, his different coloured green and amber eyes boring into his pelt, making it itch. Mysticpaw returned to glance evenly, he knew his brother was a Darkclan cat, through and through and would defiantly be working for the dark forest one day...if he wasn't already. Mysticpaw watched the two apprentices trail off with their mentors leading them out of the camp.

He groomed his thin black pelt, that was burning in the Greenleaf heat wave, with a flick of his ears he leapt up and joined Lightshadow his mentor who was about to lead a patrol. Dawneyes, Frostleaf and Applefur were waiting with his mentor, Mysticpaw rolled his eyes, a patrol full of she cats as if the day couldn't get any worse. Lightshadow nodded to her patrol and led the group out of camp. The Greenleaf heat torched Mysticpaw's dark coat, making him for once hate it's sun trapping colour. He realised the patrol was going to go to the Greenleaf clearing, Mysticpaw couldn't bear the thought of being stuck in the sun for a long time, and longed the soft cover of the forgiving, leaf covered trees. Even if his origins were windclan his thunderclan blood wanted the feel of the gentle sunbeams on his pelt, licking through the dense forest canopy, and the feel of the cooling air stroking his short pelt in the more inviting forest.

"umm.. Lightshadow, could I check the thunderclan border instead? My pelt can't take this heat." Mysticpaw pleaded, his amber eyes looking hopefully into his mentor's blue ones. Lightshadow grinned and shrugged. "You're a good fighter, I'm sure you can protect yourself against some stupid Thunderclan cat, go ahead."

Mysticpaw grinned his thanks to his mentor, giving her a brilliant smile and pelting off to the forest that seemed to be calling to him. His long windclan legs carried him quickly out of the burning heat and into the shade of the vibrant green forest, Mysticpaw breathed a sigh of relief as he sunk into the soft grass of the forest part of Darkclan territory. He stretched his claws and growled a sigh of relaxation.

Before he could get content though, he heard a rustle in the berry bushes not far from his location, he pricked his shredded ears, narrowing his eyes and frowning. Flipping over and getting to his paws in one slick movement, he unsheathed his claws, all his dark forest training rushing through his mind. Mysticpaw scented the air, waiting for the intruder to step closer. He bunched his muscles, ready to take on the probably thunderclan scum.

The noise grew closer, and at a fast rate, he readied himself ready for the unexpected.

He wasn't ready for everything.

A cat tumbled out of the bushes, paws flailing, and tail thrashing and yowling its head off. Mysticpaw didn't have time to react before the cat tumbled into him, knocking him over and sending the pair rolling down a slight gully. A cloud of dry dust rose around the pair of cats, as Mysticpaw tried to untangle himself from the cat. Quickly slipping away, he rose to his paws and glared at the stranger as the cloud of dust settled. "Who are you? And what are you doing in Darkclan territory?" Mysticpaw growled getting into an attack pounce.

For the first time, he got a good look at the intruder, he was staring into deep, wide, brilliant green eyes. They were full of fear but bravery and spirit too, along with a glimpse of intelligence and curiosity. It was actually a she, a slim, long legged black apprentice looking about the same age as him, with short black fur, a lighter shade than his and a long thin tail with a delicate white tipped tail, white toed paws, white back stockings and a small dash of white in her chest. She held her head high, trying not to let him see her fear that was growing inside, but proudly unsheathed her claws and kept a even glare with the Darkclan apprentice. Which in a way impressed him, normally cats were taken aback by his fierce amber glare and his shredded ears, but not this time. She was different, and held a inquisitive glare full of fire, much like his own.

"Well, you are on my land and I did ask you a question, are you going to answer it?" Mysticpaw covered up his curiosity to learn more about the strange green eyed thunderclan apprentice with a defensive hiss.

The black she cat straightened a little, relaxing her shoulders the slightest. "I'm Ravenpaw. From thunderclan."

"And why are you here? Is thunderclan so incompetent they don't teach their apprentices to use their nose?" Mysticpaw snapped.

Ravenpaw's green depths lit up a little, angered by his taunts. "Actually Thunderclan is far better than you're tiny half rouge misfit. I was simply running from someone and crossed the border by accident."

Mysticpaw tilted his head. "Running.. you were running away?" he laughed.

Ravenpaw scrunched up her face in an angered frown. "You know, sometimes running is a good option, but you killers wouldn't know anything about that."

Mysticpaw looked behind the angry thunderclan cat. Whoever was chasing her wasn't following her now. "Why were you running from them?" Mysticpaw inquired, suddenly his tensions deflated a little.

Ravenpaw looked behind her, flicking her tail irritably. "A tom in my clan, he kind of said he loved me, but I don't like him back and well, he went a little crazy and started chasing me."

Mysticpaw pricked his ears in interest. "Awkward much. I never told you my name. I'm Mysticpaw." Mysticpaw almost clawed himself for being so friendly. _She's an intruder for the dark forest's sake! _Ravenpaw lifted her ears at his change of tone and his decrease in anger, and her shoulders relaxed completely. Mysticpaw felt the tension melt away like ice in spring.

Mysticpaw wanted her to leave but on the other paw, wanted her to stay, so he could find out more about her. He wasn't sure why though, and he knew he shouldn't want to talk to the slender thunderclan apprentice but his deep consciousness told him he wanted to. Ravenpaw didn't look scared at all now, in fact her green eyes lit up with the light of the sunbeams slipping in through the trees, making them glitter brightly the darkness of her worry gone.

Mysticpaw flattened his hackles and sheathed his claws, growling at himself for doing so. "Why are you out here alone anyway?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Black pelt and heat don't get along, I was boiling so I came to cool off here. I was enjoying myself before you came and scared me out of my fur!" He growled.

Ravenpaw's green depths lit up at the humour, and she purred quietly.

"Wait a second? You're that apprentice that collapsed at the gathering! Was it all too much for your little head?" Mysticpaw teased.

Ravenpaw looked visibly shaken at the memory, and Mysticpaw wondered why she looked so deeply affected. She quickly shook her head and stood up, giving her shoulder fur a quick lick. "I'd better get going, I'm not supposed to be here."

Mysticpaw felt slightly disappointed, he didn't want to part with the apprentice yet, but he knew he'd be turned to crow food if anyone saw him. Ravenpaw started to melt away back into the berry bushes. Mysticpaw mewed quickly. "I might run into you again though, probably quite literally."

Ravenpaw smiled at the joke and nodded. "Possibly." As she almost disappeared into the bushes she mewed "thanks for not clawing me!" and with that she melted away into the thunderclan forest.

Mysticpaw sat down on the soft, thick grass, pondering on the recent meeting. It was strange feeling free for once, not having to worry about the dark forest, or battle training or the huge amount of expectation placed upon him. He lifted a paw, wanting to follow the sleek thunderclan cat, but at the same moment feeling a tug back home pulling him back. Mysticpaw shook his head, closing his amber eyes quickly consumed by the huge surge of confusion. Turning away from the border he padded back deeper into Darkclan territory.

Finding a shady spot under a young oak tree he slumped into a patch of moss, and drowsily closed his eyes and was consumed by darkness as he drifted off into sleep...

**Hmmmmmm... well then, I thought I did well in that chapter, the descriptive language was better than usual. So, Mysticpaw has just met Ravenpaw, little does he know that Ravenpaw has seen him before, remember when she went into Darkclan territory? **

**Thanks for reading, my epic readers! Love you all! Xx**

**Till next time.. plz review! **

**Is anyone else getting impatient for doctor who? Lolz **

**Neon :D xx**


	17. Chapter 15: The death of a friend

Chapter 15: What if you knew you're friend was going to die?

**BIG IMPORTANT NEWS!**

**Okay, Songpaw and Swiftpaw and Stormpaw might have slightly different personalities, especially Songpaw, the reason being I'm going to base them off my epic friends so the whole group atmosphere of the five is better written and more from my heart, it will make their connection stronger and their teamness (not a real word) more epic. Im sure lots of you do this so I am too, it will make the characters better written and the five a stronger group and more friends. **

**Swiftpaw: based on my friend thestralriver17938, she has a very successful Harry potter fanfic, so go and check it out, she got me into fanfiction so go and thank her and support her already highly reviewed stories! Plz :D **

**Pesonality: Full of confidence, shy at times, beaming with support and sometimes a bit sarcastic, along with a loyal friend to the end and a brilliant joker, also a huge party! Very hyper! Is a brilliant friend who can be fun but serious when you need her to**

**Stormpaw: based on my friend HippoGryff, who is a new comer on fanficton and is also doing a harry potter fanfiction. He's new so please go and send your support, his story description sucks because he's a bum who doesn't believe in himself! But his writing level is far beyond his age and his attention to detail is remarkable (no matter how much he denies it) so go and give it a look! **

**Personality: shy at times, but can go into full outrage mode is he sees it is a unjust situation, talented, and a loyal friend, always the one to talk to if you need help with something, sometimes needs the odd bit of moral support but is a bucket of fun and is always the one you can rely on. **

**Songpaw: based off my friend who doesn't have fanfiction, but I'm sure I can change that :D **

**Personality: Shy to strangers and seems quiet and harmless from the outside. But once you get to know her, she will be of the best fun times you've ever had! Would defend you no matter what, and always keeping you in mind about anything, always trying to keep peace and hates arguments, has a little crazy side too, and always has a farfetched explanation for everything. Along with Swiftpaw is a huge force. Kind and caring and would never hurt a fly. **

**DISCLAIMER!:**

**Raven: neon does not own warriors, now I need to cry...**

**LOLITA!**

**REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

**Pumpkinfur: "I like Antpelt, he didn't deserve to die, neither did Mapleshade.." **

**Cool name! And yeah, I like Antpelt too, I thought he was quite betrayed by Tigerstar soo yeah... I made him come back! :D **

**Guest!:**

"**I like Swiftpaw"**

**Don't we all :D nahh I love her :D by the way high five!**

**Jayleaf1: "he's in wuv" **

**Haha, hello one of my favourite reviewers! *hugs* and yeah... he kinda is :D not that I'm going to make it that obvious yet... :D :D :D **

Ravenpaw padded into the thunderclan camp, her breathing ragged from running all the way home, her pelt was sticky with sweat and her muscles ached with fatigue. Sniffing the air quickly she realised Wolfpaw had been back to camp before her, his scent trail heading to the apprentice den. Breathing a sigh of relief, she decided to check up on Swiftpaw, running to the medicine den with the little energy she had left.

The strong scent of herbs crashed into her, swarming her in the fragrant smells, she spotted Jayfeather, grumbling as he positioned herbs delicately on the medicine den floor. Ravenpaw glanced at Swiftpaw's nest, she was a bundle of bright orange fur, her sleek, thin pelt ruffled up and covered in cobwebs and marigold, her breathing was normal, and her tail was tucked over her nose making her look kit like for a moment. "Cute huh?"

Ravenpaw pricked her ears and found Snowpaw standing behind her, his amber eyes locked on Swiftpaw. Jayfeather quickly cast Ravenpaw a glare for her earlier antics of invading his mind, he stood up and padded over to the other apprentices. "Will she be okay?" Ravenpaw whispered alarmingly.

Jayfeather nodded, then growled. "It was mainly just exhaustion, like her body was pushed to the farthest limit and it couldn't take it." He flicked a ear and dug his claws into the floor. "But I can't find any explanation for it!"

Ravenpaw ducked her head at Jayfeather's sudden bust of anger. "She saved my life..." Ravenpaw mewed.

Snowpaw nodded. "Mine too. If only she was old enough to be a warrior."

Jayfeather shook his head. "She's only nine moons old, she still has plenty of training to do, as do you Snowpaw.-" Jayfeather was silenced when Swiftpaw let out a terrified yowl. Snowpaw leapt to his paws and climbed in beside Swiftpaw, gently stroking her with his tail, Swiftpaw's shivering immediately stopped. Jayfeather flicked his tail at Ravenpaw, telling her to leave, reluctantly she backed out of the den and into the thunderclan camp that was growing cooler and redder by the setting sun. Ravenpaw knew it would almost be time to go and hunt, since the prey had stayed in their burrows nearly all day to escape the torturing heat. Ravenpaw spotted Stormpaw, Blackpaw, Amberpaw all gathered around Toadstep and Ivypool. Curious, Ravenpaw trotted over to her family (minus Amberpaw).

Toadstep waved his tail to her and Ravenpaw snuggled down against her father, enjoying the moment of peace. "This heat reminds me of when I was an apprentice." Ivypool started. "The lake was shrinking, and Riverclan was so hungry they decided to claim the lake!"

The apprentices gasped. "Well that's mouse brained; don't you need the lake to drink? And it would take their entire clan to just patrol it, let alone hunting!" Amberpaw said, rolling her eyes.

Ivypool nodded. "That's what we thought, but Leopardstar, the old leader of Riverclan was old, and not in her right mind. Also Dovewing had a dream from Starclan that the stream to the lake was being blocked, so she went with a patrol and unblocked it! That's why she is so respected today!" Ivypool exclaimed, her eyes darkening when she mentioned a dream from Starclan. Ravenpaw frowned, she knew her mother wasn't telling them everything.

_So many secrets, Swiftpaw and her parents, Jayfeather and the prophecy, and now my own mother! _

Ravenpaw's gaze was directed to Foxpaw, when he flicked his tail at Blackpaw, beckoning him to follow him out of camp. Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes. _And there's another mystery to be answered too... _

Still concentrated by the secrets swarming in thunderclan, Ravenpaw jumped when a tail tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me, I need to borrow Ravenpaw for a moment..." Jayfeather growled in his most polite voice as possible. _Oh no.. he's being polite, that's never good..._

Ravenpaw followed Jayfeather as he led her out of the camp, twisting through unknown trails and under bramble bushes until they were in a part of thunderclan Ravenpaw was confident that no one normally came to. Jayfeather sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws, looking at Ravenpaw with undisguised interest. Ravenpaw gulped and stared back at him warily. "Remember that night at the gathering? When your powers overpowered your mind and you fainted. Then when I went into your mind to find answers, you went into mine. You are one of the five and now I need to explain all I know to you."

Ravenpaw was surprised by his openness at the secrets he was about to share with her. "Why did you bring me here?" Ravenpaw asked looking around the quiet bramble covered clearing. "It's quiet and quite undiscovered, the patrols never really come here, I've sent Lionblaze to bring Bramblestar and Dovewing here. But until they arrive, you can tell me all that you would find hard to tell them when they get here."

Ravenpaw's eyes widened. "The clan leader? Is it really that serious!?"

Jayfeather rolled his pale, blind eyes. "Of course, strongest blood of fire and thunder sounds serious to me? Mousebrain."

Ravenpaw looked at her paws, suddenly daunted at the weight placed on her shoulders; she was only seven moons old! She wasn't a brave leader, or a wise medicine cat, she was a kit barely out of the nursery! Looking back up at Jayfeather, she realised he was waiting for her to reveal anything she wanted to tell him. She knew he would enter her mind if she took too long and Ravenpaw didn't know if she was powerful enough to stop him and after her encounter with the Darkclan apprentice Mysticpaw, he could find out and have her punished. "Well?" Jayfeather growled, his voice edged with impatience.

"My first day as an apprentice, I was talking to Songpaw, she was lonely so we had a conversation, anyway after a while she froze and she looked terrified, like she was watching something terrible that I couldn't see."

"Go on.." Jayfeather urged, Ravenpaw could almost taste Jayfeather's curiosity.

"then she said, _The sightful Raven, the unseen Storm, the swiftest fire, the Wolf's heart and the endless Song are the strongest blood of fire and thunder, they must learn of the shadows that haunt them, and the ghosts in the shadows of the past, for the war of flame and shadow is coming.. and they will have to sacrifice everything... even themselves._ But it sounded like someone else was using her tongue, then she shook herself and didn't look like she knew what happened."

Jayfeather's eyes widened, he stared at Ravenpaw with shock and was that.. fear? "Anything else?" he mewed urgently.

Ravenpaw shook her head, unable to tell him anything else. The blind tom's gaze swept over the crystal, shining lake in the distance, deep in thought. "There was something before you, another prophecy. One about me, Lionblaze and Dovewing, even Firestar in the end."

Ravenpaw pricked her ears, no one had ever told her this. "Of course you've heard of the battle with the dark forest, but you've never heard of the four have you? At first I heard a prophecy in Firestar's dream, but then I was given this one for more clarity. _After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing. _I, Lionblaze and Dovewing were the cats involved in the prophecy, later I was told this one, _The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four to battle the darkness that lasts forever. _The fourth cat, was Firestar we then battled and saved the clans from the dark forest. I can walk into other cat's dreams and interpret emotions, Lionblaze can fight and never be wounded, and Dovewing can hear and see from impossible distances."

Ravenpaw's head spun from all these discoveries, all the secrets that wrapped thunderclan in a layer of mistrust. _This is wrong...so very wrong.. _Ravenpaw decided to look at the ground, breaking eye contact with the cat she thought she knew, but now felt like a complete stranger to. "If Lionblaze can't be wounded why did he get almost killed by Breezestar?" Ravenpaw asked, remembering her mentor's scar covered pelt.

"Breezestar was smart, he had Tigerstar guiding him and advised him to knock Lionblaze on something to knock him out, when Lionblaze is unconscious he is at his most vulnerable, and I don't think his power applies to getting his head cut open by a rock, that's why he can get ill, he is invincible in battle, not against nature. Then Breezestar just cut him open when he wasn't fully conscious, making his pelt become inflicted with wounds." Jayfeather replied, visibly shuddering at the memory. Ravenpaw felt her mind connect with his, and she looked through his mind to see through Jayfeather's eyes, he was looking at a twitching Lionblaze, covered in blood and screaming in pain. Ravenpaw felt sick, she wrenched herself out of his mind and steadied her breathing, disturbed by the sight of Lionblaze's agony. Jayfeather stared evenly at her, knowing that she had just seen his memory. "Don't make looking in my head a habit." He growled quietly.

Ravenpaw simply nodded, scared by his ice tinged tone. Their frosty silence was broken when Lionblaze led Dovewing and Bramblestar into the bramble surrounded clearing. Bramblestar tilted his head at Ravenpaw. "This better be quick Jayfeather, with Darkclan threatening attack having the leader and deputy away from camp at the same time is very risky."

Ravenpaw dipped her head at the two powerful toms, she couldn't help but stare at Lionblaze's scar covered pelt. The golden tom glared at her with dangerous amber eyes, making her shiver at their fiery power.

"Bramblestar, I have reason to fear the prophecy is coming true. _Five, the rulers of the stars, the kin of Thunderclan's strongest blood will rise to battle the ghosts of the forgotten past. They will face great terror and tragedy to defeat the shadows that deceive us in the dark. _We have been given numerous over prophecies, such as _The sightful Raven, the unseen Storm, the swiftest fire, the Wolf's heart and the endless Song are the strongest blood of fire and thunder, they must learn of the shadows that haunt them, and the ghosts in the shadows of the past, for the war of flame and shadow is coming.. and they will have to sacrifice everything... even themselves." _

Bramblestar's amber eyes grew into large black pupils, so you could barely see his iris, the clan leader looked horrified. He then shot a look of awe at Ravenpaw. "the sightful Raven.."

Ravenpaw backed away as all the warrior's stares locked on her, burning her pelt, fuelled with fear, hinted with mistrust. "What's up with this clan? Why are we the ones who always get the end of the clans prophecies?" Bramblestar whispered.

"I have evidence that the swiftest fire, could be Swiftpaw." Jayfeather growled. "The day when you had a group training session, I was watching, well listening...because I knew all the cats who could possibly be in the prophecy where there, so I decided to search for any strange signs. I got one. Swiftpaw was running and I could see her, Starclan wanted me to see the speed she was going at, it was impossible, then Yellowfang told me that she was one of the five, and that we have to find the rest fast, because... the enemy is ready and cats are vanishing."

Breezestar nodded. "What about the unseen Storm? The wolf's heart and the endless song?"

Ravenpaw was shaking, she couldn't believe this, her entire world was being turned upside down in one day! Her friends were being dragged into it too! She couldn't let them have this burden placed on them! They were apprentices! They shouldn't have to worry about saving their clan from blood thirsty murders!

"Well.. storm.. Stormpaw probably, except he's pretty ordinary, I've seen no powers coming from him..."

"Stop it!" Ravenpaw yowled. Cutting off the medicine cat. All the worried cat's glares pinned on her, burning into her skin, making her shiver despite the heat in them. "Why are you dragging them into this? All they want is to have normal lives..and you're ruining it! We're too young to have this responsibility of saving everyone we know. They're already being swarmed by secrets, there's no need to fill their heads with death." Ravenpaw hissed, then she started to lose the strength in her legs when her head was filled with images, cats running, screaming for their lives, a amber eyed tom slashing at their necks, followed by others. A fire swept through the forest, burning kits and burying elders in fallen trees. All Ravenpaw could smell was blood. Then she locked eyes with a ginger she cat, with green eyes and a white chest and tail, yowling her name as claws ripped her neck apart, and the light died from her eyes... Swiftpaw..

The vision stopped and Ravenpaw felt Lionblaze at her side, Ravenpaw realised she was crying, salty tears running down her fluffy face, Jayfeather stared at her, with a slight bit of sympathy in his light blue gaze. Ravenpaw knew he saw her vision, but he also saw what happened at the end, not Swiftpaw's death, but a dark tabby cowering in shadows as she had the vision. It wasn't Ravenpaw's vision, no.. Ravenpaw simply had gone in her head, the vision had been witnessed by Songpaw...

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh**

**Now is that me or was that a plot twist I detect? Hhmmmm?**

**Lolita (that's my friend's female version of Lol, cause we're epic people like that) **

**Is it me or does Swiftpaw have a habit to end up in lethal danger? Who can't help but feel sorry for Ravenpaw though? Her head being filled with thoughts nearly all day, unless she finds the strength to block them, being given visions of death from time to time, and having to know her best friend could die in the future, yeah kind of bad.**

**Also it seems we are discovering that Songpaw is different too! I guess you have already guess what she is... not saying in case some of you don't know :D **

**If you don't like the fact that Ravenpaw is so scared about her future, well put yourself in her shoes, or.. paws? If you had a head filled with chattering all day, and kept seeing your friends die in front of you and everyone expects you to save the world, wouldn't it be a little scary? Yes, cool powers but still having to save the world/clans... BIG PROBLEM! **

**Till next time you wonderful people! Xx **

**Neon xx **


	18. Chapter 16: The blood run

Chapter 16: The blood run

**Its a short one today, but im not feeling well and i need to draw something for my friend :D **

**Have fun! **

Songpaw shook her glossy brown coat, scattering the harsh sunbeams that reflected off its clean shine. She narrowed her aqua blue eyes, glaring at the pitiful fresh kill pile. It contained a single mouse and a tiny robin, clearly not enough to feed a clan. Songpaw growled quietly, Greenleaf was a time of happiness and prosperity, hunger was that existed only for Leafbare, not the most loved season!

Songpaw was sitting outside the apprentice den, inside Wolfpaw snored lazily along with Stormpaw. Foxpaw her brother and his best friend Blackpaw were grooming each other's coats to keep each other cool. Swiftpaw was resting outside the medicine den, her coat plastered with marigold and cobwebs, Snowpaw was sitting beside her, watching the sun rise over the camps rocky ledge. Songpaw took a moment to watch the sunbeams creep into the dark thunderclan clearing, the faint golden arms slowly growing brighter and higher in the sky.

Songpaw glanced back at Swiftpaw, her eyes were closed and it looked like her neck wound had stopped bleeding. It was only yesterday that Songpaw's heart had been wrenched when her friend was dragged back into the camp with a fatal wound after an attack from Darkclan on Swiftpaw and Snowpaw. Songpaw had never seen anyone so close to death before. Luckily thanks to Jayfeather's stubbornness and careful healing skills, her friend was going to be fine.

Taking slow, cautious steps to the flame coloured apprentice, Songpaw glanced warily at Snowpaw as she approached, knowing the white tom would be extremely protective of her now, since he was so close to losing her. Snowpaw's amber eyes glinted in the growing light like the lights that came out of monsters, but as soon as he realised it was Songpaw his hackles shifted down. "She's sleeping." He whispered quietly.

Songpaw purred quietly, Swiftpaw had so much energy yet, still loved to sleep. The complete opposite of Songpaw's other friend Ravenpaw who was always up at the first glimpse of sunlight. But really their entire friendship group was a trio of hyper active apprentices, bursting into huge fits of laughter in training sessions, making fun of themselves, and just being.. well..themselves. Songpaw was dreading the day she could no longer be a carefree apprentice, with her head bursting with responsibility and the pressure of feeding a clan. Songpaw had also noticed that Ravenpaw had been alot more down recently; her constantly glowing, bright green eyes were a thing of the past and now had a distant, almost misty feeling to them.

The morning, cool breeze snapped Snowpaw out of her pondering, Swiftpaw blinked open her green eyes, her pupils adjusting to the sudden burst of light entering them from the sunrise. Swiftpaw rolled her eyes, and put her head in her paws. "Dawn already? Why did the sun have to ruin my sleep?" she moaned.

Songpaw chuckled quietly, her friend was such a mouse brain. Songpaw flicked Swiftpaw's ear playfully with her tail. "Have you seen Ravenpaw?"

Snowpaw shook his head. "I saw her talking with Ivypool earlier then Jayfeather took her out of camp at the first glimpse of light."

Songpaw raised an eyebrow. "Strange, she hates that pain in a tail."

Swiftpaw gave her a knowing glance, her green eyes narrowing cheekily. "May I point out that _pain in a tail _probably saved my life?" Swiftpaw finished with a burst of laughter. Songpaw rolled her eyes and grinned at her friend. Looking across the camp she decided to take the mouse and robin to the elders. "well, wish me luck, hopefully Purdy won't torture me with another story!" she sighed, walking away to the pitiful pile of food.

Swiftpaw's green eyes shone brightly and grinned. "I hope he does!" she teased playfully. It was strange one of the most important factors in the trio's friendship was laughing at each other's pain.

She trotted over to the freshkill pile, her small paws lightly touching the ground lifting a slight cloud of dust with each paw step. Her sharp fangs closed around the skinny prey, and they swung lightly from her jaws as she ran to the elder's den, turning the corner of the large tree trunk that was the warriors den, she had the elder's den in her sights.

Suddenly, her vision swirled, like water flowing down a hole, twisting and turning so it was impossible to navigate, Songpaw felt herself collapse to the floor, a cloud of dust swarmed up her nose, making her sneeze. Songpaw tried shaking her head, but she felt herself becoming increasingly light headed, until the swarming blur that was what was left of her vision completely faded away leaving her blind.

Songpaw felt the ground beneath her dissipate until all of reality had faded away like morning mist. Alone, and in the dark she let out a cry of terror. Then, like a miracle her vision returned, but it was not the same.

Songpaw was in the thunderclan forest, but it was a whole world away from the heavenly Eden that it was normally. Cats screeched, lightning flashed over head, blood splattered on the trees along with a crescendo of terrified yowls. Songpaw covered below a bramble bush, watching Lionblaze claw Breezestar. The golden warrior was being unfairly battled by Breezestar, Dogfang and another Darkclan cat. Songpaw tired to help him, but somehow her paws were rooted to the ground, as if she was forbidden from acting and was only a spectator. Songpaw surveyed the area, glancing quickly at each battling cat. Her aqua pools locked onto a pair of green orbs. Swiftpaw.

A black Darkclan apprentice towered above her, his lips drawn back in a snarl filled with hatred...and...excitement? the apprentice had a pair of odd eyes, one was green much like Swiftpaw's the other was a dark shade of amber, like a single burning ember. His long claws were high in the air, ready to slice Swiftpaw in half.

Songpaw once again tried to leap at the attacker, but she was frozen, no matter how hard she tired she couldn't shift. She was like the moon, un moving but always watching. Tears streamed down Songpaw's face as the claws smashed down on Swiftpaw's belly and tore through her delicate belly fur, Swiftpaw's belly ripped in half, and blood scattered like rain. Most of it landed on her attacker, who laughed cruelly. A single droplet fell on Songpaw's cheek, and rolled off with her endless tide of glittering tears. Her vision blurred once again, and her shadowed aqua orbs continued to stare at Swiftpaw's blurring shape as Songpaw's sight faded into darkness once again...

**So this is the vision Ravenpaw saw, it was actually Songpaw's but she connected with her mind :D**

**Till next time, im kinda in a rush! **

**Neon xxx Best wishes everyone! **


	19. Chapter 17: The strongest Storm

Chapter 17: The Strongest Storm...

**Well then, this chapter is quite exciting with alot being revealed and uncovered. And yes you find out the mystery behind Songpaw's vision. :D **

**DISCLAIMER!:**

**Neon: Okay Stormpaw you have a go!**

**Stormpaw: ok... NEON DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS! **

**Neon: (hands over ears) really? Was that necessary?**

**Stormpaw: ofcourse!**

**Neon: rolls eyes**

Stormpaw yawned, stretching his long, curved claws, with a grin of satisfaction as they glinted dangerously. Casting a glance at the snoring Wolfpaw beside him, he rolled his hazel eyes, amused by his friend's snores. _The mighty Wolfpaw, the cat who will kill you with his snores _Stormpaw couldn't help but laugh quietly. Stormpaw's leaf fall brown eyes caught sight of the morning light streaming through the dense apprentice den roof. Dappling his coat with the pattern of leaves as the sun cast shadows through the roof of the warm den.

Shaking his head, scattering messy, long strands of fur all over his nest, he plodded out of the den, not caring if he woke his snoring friend, it would probably be a mercy to the clan to stop his snoring anyway. Stormpaw took a quick circular glance around the camp. Bramblestar and Lionblaze where nowhere to be seen, but Amberpaw, Foxpaw and Blackpaw sat in a circle soaking up the morning warming sun's touch. Swiftpaw was drowsily opening heavy eyelids with Snowpaw protectively standing guard next to her. Stormpaw with a flick of his ears realised if Swiftpaw was more conscious she would probably have something to the white tom who had become her shadow recently and would without a doubt tell him she could take care of herself.

The past moon had been quite eventful, with the crazy gathering and the rush of so many new faces, the huge training session that was in his opinion the most entertaining session in his entire apprenticeship, apart from the part when Lionblaze nearly clawed Blackpaw and Foxpaw's faces off for attacking his daughter Swiftpaw. Then the Darkclan ambush, resulting in Swiftpaw being dragged into the camp unconscious. But one of the best things Stormpaw had done this moon was gain a large group of friends. Him, Ravenpaw, Swiftpaw and Songpaw were now a strong group, and having such loyal cats by his side really did warm his heart.

Speaking of said cats Stormpaw's hazel eyes caught Songpaw lightly trotting across the camp, shifting some of the dry dust that the parched floor of the camp had been collecting recently. Her aqua orbs were bright and shone in the low light of the dawn, she proudly crossed the camp with a mouse and robin in her jaws, obviously proud that she was delivering prey to the elders, to Stormpaw that didn't seem a big deal, but Songpaw's mind was a strange place, she was a little different. Sometimes her aqua stars that were her eyes would become blank and her expression unreadable, and then she would suddenly jerk her head and act like she hadn't just completely spaced out. Also she had an obsession with birds, always taking in their ability of flight with wide, amazed eyes, entranced by their wings.

Stormpaw's belly lurched when he realised the fresh kill pile was empty, and the sun was rising higher, meaning it would soon be too hot to hunt. He scanned the camp for cats who would be willing to join him on a early hunt, he turned quickly on one paw, and bolted over to Songpaw.

He was in the middle of calling her name before she collapsed to the floor.

Stormpaw quickened his pace, practically sprinting across the thunderclan camp a cry of her name caught in his throat, once he got to her side, he glanced at her eyes, her pupils were so wide in terror you could barely see her sky blue aqua irises. She shivered, keeping her eyes locked on something that Stormpaw couldn't see. His heart was in his mouth and his blood ran cold and froze to ice when she let out a blood curdling scream.

Now he was shoving her, anything to break her out of the trance with whatever was terrifying her so much, her claws had slid out now, and she seemed unable to blink or even twitch her whiskers. Stormpaw suddenly felt the world around him cease to exist, he was only focused on Songpaw and her inner battle that she was facing, his heart raced in the mist of the panic, _what is happening? Why is she like this? What in starclan's name can I do to stop her having this living nightmare?! _

Stormpaw's concern grew even more when tears started forming in Songpaw's darkened eyes, her muscles twitched and she remained unmoving with the occasional scream or whimper. He stared at her face, looking for any sign of change, unable to do anything more than call her name and give her a shake to snap her out of it. Yes she had gone into her own world sometimes but she had never been this distant, or this terrified.

Stormpaw breathed a sigh he didn't know he was holding when Songpaw's pupils shrunk back down to a normal size and the light returned to them. Slowly, like she was melting from a block of ice, her limbs moved until she sat down, looking at the ground and wrapped her tail around her paws in a aid of self comfort.

"Songpaw?" Stormpaw mewed quietly, trying not to scare her.

Songpaw's light blue eyes darted up at him, she shrunk back quickly backing away from him slightly, then her pupils shrunk even more and her shoulders slumped. She seemed to had recognised him. "What happened?" Stormpaw pressed, he wasn't going to leave until she told him.

Songpaw clamped her jaw shut, simply keeping eye contact and not saying a word.

Stormpaw's frustrations rose, and he quickly gave the elders the fresh kill before leading Songpaw into the woods, hoping the quiet and the singing of the birds would sooth her. He found small clearing, and stopping in a sunny spot he sat down and stared at Songpaw, hazel eyes full of concern and interest at the same time. "What was that?"

Songpaw shuffled her paws, as if she was thinking of a way to word her torment. "Stormpaw, what I have to tell you, must not be said to any other cat. I don't want them to treat me like a freak." She held her head higher, some of her courage returning.

"I promise Songpaw." He vowed to his friend.

Satisfied with his meaningful growl Songpaw looked up at a tree, watching a sparrow hop along a thin branch.

"I keep having visions, things of the past and the future. Normally they are small, like what cats would bring back prey, or Jayfeather needing more herbs so I go and get them because I see the ones he will need in the close future. Also I once saw our birth, yours and your littermates and mine and Foxpaw's. Then I saw Jayfeather looking down on Ravenpaw with fear. And I heard something... _The sightful Raven, the unseen Storm, the swiftest fire, the Wolf's heart and the endless Song are the strongest blood of fire and thunder, they must learn of the shadows that haunt them, and the ghosts in the shadows of the past, for the war of flame and shadow is coming.. and they will have to sacrifice everything... even themselves..." _

Stormpaw stopped breathing for a second.. _Songpaw can see in time?! _"Wait.. so you can have visions of time?"

Songpaw nodded, and looked slightly cautious to see if Stormpaw would insult her gift and single her out.

"So what do those words you heard mean?" Stormpaw asked, his mind bursting with questions, he doubted he would be able to keep them all contained and had to bite his lip to not start rambling.

Songpaw shook her head. "I've had a long time to think about it... and alot of visions since. Don't you see Stormpaw? It's a prophecy, I viewed the past to the time when Jayfeather received it at your birth. And... the prophecy is about us.." she whispered.

Stormpaw leapt to his paws, leaning back away from her in outrage. "what?! That can't be true! I'm Stormpaw, an normal, average apprentice!"

Songpaw looked at him with disbelief shining in her aqua depths. "Stormpaw listen...the sightful raven, is Ravenpaw. The swiftest fire is Swiftpaw, the wolf's heart is Wolfpaw, and the endless song is me. And... the Strongest storm is.. you."

Stormpaw felt like his eyes were about to pop out of his head, he wasn't extra ordinary, he couldn't be part of a prophecy! Could he? A snap of a twig made his ear twitch in the direction of the Darkclan border, his head still swarming with confusion, questions and also excitement.

He was about to ask Songpaw for more information for his greedy mind that hungered for more knowledge, but a ear piercing yowl cut through the air, making the two apprentices freeze and share a look of horror. With the one glance Stormpaw led them through the forest to the source of the yowl. Throughout the trek their pace increased as the smell of fresh blood wafted on the air, leading them to the horrible sight.

Stormpaw stopped at the border to Darkclan. The scent of blood was as clear as the boiling sunlight, sharing a dark glance with Songpaw, he led through the bushes to the massacre.

His heart stopped.

Stormpaw's paws felt heavy and the dusty ground beneath his paws felt like it was nonexistent, Stormpaw thought he would faint at what he saw.

Before him was a body, it was a cat. Though it was hard to tell through the amount of blood the cat was covered in, a pool of scarlet grew around the body, and it had a huge gash running from his ear to his belly, pouring out with a red liquid that tasted like the monsters on the thunderpath.

The body twitched, but Stormpaw couldn't tell who the cat was, their coat was too plastered in blood. They had a huge, deep scratch on their neck, the most lethal place to make a cat bleed. Only a cat could have given the blow. They clearly intended to make the cat die.

The cat made a gurgling sound, like there was blood in his mouth, soon it cleared and he managed to spit out. "Stormpaw..S-Songpaw.. get out o-of here.. they'll kill you." He gasped, panting with the effort to talk. When neither apprentice budged he growled with more force. "I don't want to watch my grandson's son die"

Stormpaw felt his heart lurch; he recognised the brown pelt under the blood, and the brave voice that belonged to no other cat than Dustpelt.

"Well then! Looks like my fun isn't over yet! How excellent! Two more apprentices to add to my little blood bath."

Songpaw screamed when Dustpelt's attacker, who was only a pair of glinting eyes in the dark bushes leapt out aiming for Stormpaw's neck.

Stormpaw locked his eyes on the glinting thorn sharp claws that were heading for his neck with the speed of lightning as his final seconds closed in.

**Nearly all my characters have faced a life threatening thing here! LOL anyway, Stormie is one of the five, but how? We know who they are now but we only know of three of the five's powers, so how are Stormpaw and Wolfpaw going to surprise us? **

**Also kill me if you wish for brining Dustpelt to a lethal situation, but at least he can be with Ferncloud if he dies! :D **

**Also, why had Dustpelt been attacked so badly and by whom?**

**Find out next time! **

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS IMPORTANTLY **

**Jayleaf1 for your continued support, you're epic xx**

**Oci Oceana for finding my second book and yet again helping me by reviewing and supporting me xx**

**Creativecookie9 just cause your an epic friend :D (and you're a bum) xx**

**Kindheart who lived up to her name by giving me a wonderful and lovely review that really touched me, seriously that was sooooo nice of you! :D xx **

**And Wyldclaw who left TONS of reviews all on the same day! Thank you! Xx**

**Till next time my epic people! **

**Best wishes**

**Neon xxx**


	20. Chapter 18: Blackmail at sunset

**Helooooooo! :D **

**DISCLAIMER!:**

**Neon: Ratscar of you go **

**Ratscar: Urg.. really?**

**Neon:YES**

**Ratscar: Fine... Neon does not own warriors except for her own characters such as Ravenpaw, Swiftpaw, Stormpaw, Wolfpaw and Songpaw, wow thats alot of paws. **

**Neon: I Know right!**

**Ratscar: I hate you all **

**Neon: Nice to know?...**

**This chapter is quite surprising and a little imaginative, but if Erin can put impossible things in her stories then so will I :D **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: The blackmail at Sunset

Stormpaw strangely felt calm watching his death come ever closer, his heart rate was so fast it was now a blur and didn't seem to matter, the tension in the situation had caused his view of the world to slow down, making it almost annoying that his death was taking it's time. He thought of the stories that Ivypool would tell him and his siblings when they were kits. Tales of Lionclan and wolf packs, thundering through snow, days on end, tracking their prey far further than the forest and back. Not that he knew how far away the forest was, he'd only heard tales of the great journey from Greystripe and Brightheart. Who seemed to care alot for him since he was her kin.

Stormpaw kept his thoughts on the wolves, and how brave his mother had made them sound in her stories, fighting two legs and running quicker than any cat. However, wolves were no laughing matter, they could kill a cat easily, snapping their back bone like it was a small twig. He had heard the story of the dog pack attack on thunderclan when Firestar was a young warrior and deputy of the clan. The event had made him leader, killing the noble leader that lived on in the elders tales, Bluestar.

All this time he stared at the claws with wide, hazel eyes. He realised the attacker was former shadowclan warrior Ratscar and also the former deputy of Darkclan. It was rumoured that despite the excuse of Ratscar's injured paw being the reason Dogfang had replaced him as deputy, cats believed it was more because the huge former rouge was far more powerful than the skinny shadowclan cat and far more loyal to Breezestar. Stormpaw guessed the leader of Darkclan didn't want to be murdered in his sleep, so chose the large, thick furred, scarred rouge instead to help him rule, despite his advantage of size over the former windclan warrior he was Breezestar's most loyal warrior, not even dreaming of killing his oh so precious leader to take his place. Yet he still had no problem in shedding any other cat's blood. Ratscar however, you couldn't trust that cat as far as you could throw him.

Stormpaw imagined what he would look like as a wolf, even in the rock weighted desperation he was in he couldn't help but think that he would look quite cool as a wolf, striding through the forest taking down a deer as if it was a mouse. Turning back his attention to Ratscar he thought his heart would leap out of his chest throughout the amount of frantic beating it was doing, making his body shake with the force of its rhythmic beat, his claws dug into the ground, he could feel them straining through the tension his was deliberately applying, keeping his last grip on the world before he was cruelly taken away from it. _Well, I hope Starclan will have lots of mice.._

He was actually proud of himself for staying so calm, waiting for his death like a seasoned leader, brave, confident and proud. Ratscar had his eyes narrowed and frowned in concentration as he aimed for his neck, Stormpaw could tell he was thinking of how to make the killer gash to his neck look like, suddenly Ratscar's pupils turned round, large in fear and astonishment. Ratscar skidded to a stop, his jaw hanging open.

Stormpaw looked at him with confusion lighting up his before darkened eyes. _Umm.. are you going to kill me or not?_

"Great Darkforest...that's impossible.." Ratscar gasped, his yellow eyes were now dark, the light and adrenaline of the kill seemed to have faded from them and was replaced by the shadow of terror. Stormpaw glanced at Songpaw, to find her expression matched Ratscar's, gaping up at Stormpaw with fear and bewilderment. Stormpaw suddenly realised that she looked smaller, alot smaller. So did Ratscar. His heart started beating franticly again, even though it had just calmed down due to the brief moment of peace. He glanced down at a nearby puddle. His light brown eyes rounded and he felt like he was going to throw up. He swore his blood never ran colder.

He was staring at a wolf.

He took in his shape, his face looked fluffy and he had large pointed ears, pinned back in fear at his reflection, he had a long snout and intelligent eyes, their pupils as large as the moon due to the fear that had made his blood run cold. He looked like a young wolf, with young looking fur and to be perfectly honest, he looks a little cute. His fur on his snout and near his eyes was more yellow like, and faded out from a reddish brown to dark brown as it neared his back. He knew Starclan could do stuff that seemed ridiculous and classed as a miracle but he never imagined anything like this was in their capabilities.

He suddenly remembered Ratscar and Dustpelt's torn up body and he felt his blood melt and fiery rage took the ice's place. He turned around to see the Darkclan piece of dung still gaping at him, not sure how to take the impossibility of the situation.

Stormheart decided to use his new impossible situation to his advantage. He pulled back his lips revealing a toothy snarl, his fangs longer and more deadly, standing out like an oak tree in an empty meadow. Ratscar's eyes widened in horror and in defence he raised his hackles and spat at Stormpaw, but he knew that he had no chance, his eyes taking a more terrified look each second. Stormpaw had to make a split second decision, kill Ratscar and the secret of his wolf appearance would be safe and be haunted by guilt forever, or let him go and watch as he told the story of the impossible apprentice and let Darkclan mock him.

He decided the latter, "Ratscar, go.. and don't ever, mess with thunderclan."

Ratscar realised he had no intention to kill him and arrogance filled his eyes once again. "This" he flicked his tail at Dustpelt. "Was a warning, give us more land. Or another dies." He growled, still keeping wary eye contact with Stormpaw. "Tell Bramblestar, he has until tomorrow at sunset to meet our demands, or..." he flicked his eyes back to Dustpelt to finish his statement. Stormpaw felt his muscles tense. "I will." He growled, he was a little shocked at his voice, constantly a range of growls and snarls. He flicked his now large paw at Ratscar in a motion telling him to clear off.

The Darkclan warrior gave him once last amazed glance and sprinted off into the bushes into Darkclan. Stormpaw was convinced it was the fastest the murder had ever run.

Songpaw was by Dustpelt's side immediately, probably less shocked than Ratscar because of her knowledge of the prophecy, although she still was terrified and astonished at her friend's unexplainable power. When Stormpaw thought about it, there wasn't really a logical explanation. With his anger cooling he realised he was the same height as Songpaw now, he gave his paws a quick glare, they were normal size and were looking like a cat's again. Songpaw's relived glance at him had confirmed his suspicions. He was a cat again. He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief and wrap his tail around himself, warming his cold skin with its long, fluffy fur.

"He's...dead.." Songpaw mewed quietly.

Stormpaw hung his head. It was clear from when they first saw the battered warrior that he was going to die. He had too many scratches and too much blood loss. He nudged Songpaw with his muzzle. "Come on, we need to get him back to camp."

Songpaw looked at Dustpelt and glanced back at Stormpaw. "how? He's too big." She raised an eyebrow, telling him everything in one look.

Stormpaw's hazel eyes widened., "What?! I can't turn into a wolf and go strolling through thunderclan!"

Songpaw rolled her eyes, to give her credit she was taking the whole YOUR A WOLF?! Thing very well. "look, wolves have far better noses than us, they can track prey thousands of tail lengths away! if you carried him, you could tell if a cat was coming from well away."

Stormpaw looked at her, his brown eyes staring at her sarcastically. "Because I've been turning into a wolf for moons now and can completely control it with lots of reliability."

Songpaw punched him lightly with a paw. "Just do it."

Stormpaw rolled his eyes. "fine." He again imagined the wolves again, picturing his reflection in the puddle that he saw earlier, luckily without much mental difficulty he saw that Songpaw had become much smaller than him again. "May I point out if a patrol scents a wolf on thunderclan they will be running to highstones and back." He said with his dog like growl.

"Roll in something." Songpaw growled, looking down at Dustpelt with a newfound grief.

Stormpaw nodded and easily found a patch of wild garlic, wrinkling his nose in disgust, his wolf nose was far better than his cat counterpart and the wild garlic was so strong it made him want to be sick or the second time. Reluctantly, he rolled in the foul smell until he couldn't smell his wolf scent. Plodding back to Songpaw he gently lifted Dustpelt in his mouth, being careful to not put any more damage on the fallen warrior.

They padded through the forest in silence, pondering on the day's discoveries. "so.. wolf huh?" Songpaw eventually mewed, keeping her eyes on the path ahead.

Stormpaw glanced at her and then pricked his ears in case of an incoming patrol. "Visions of time?" he countered.

After a long period of silence they made their way near the camp, Stormpaw became a cat again and together with great difficulty they dragged Dustpelt into the camp. Stormpaw gulped at what the clan's reaction was going to be. _Darkclan wants more territory, more territory that we can't spare...but if we don't more cats will end up like Dustpelt.._

Shocked cries and yowls of despair became a loud chorus that drowned out the birdsong and the rattle of the leafy trees. "Dustpelt!"

"What happened?"

"Is he dead?!"

Stormpaw and Songpaw placed the body in the centre of the camp and stood back as countless thunderclan warriors crowded around it. Bramblestar padded through the camp entrance, with a shocked Lionblaze, Dovewing, Jayfeather and a distraught looking Ravenpaw. The amber eyes of Thunderclan's leader grew wide when he took in Dustpelt's mangled and disfigured shape. "What happened?"

Stormpaw padded up to Bramblestar shyly, and dipped his head. "We need to talk to you Bramblestar, it's urgent."

Songpaw's frantic aqua eyes must have caught his attention because the thunderclan leader nodded. He flicked his tail at Lionblaze. "To my den."

The four cats quickly padded up and entered the rocky cave that was the thunderclan leader's den. He looked around feeling in awe of the place where the mighty Firestar would have been, the cat that had started the series of prophecies and was the reason he was part of one. He stopped looking around when he saw Bramblestar's amber gaze looking expectantly at him. "We were at the Darkclan border. When we found Ratscar over Dustpelt's body." Stormpaw decided to leave out the part where he could change into a huge, unexplainable wolf. "He told us it was a warning, if we didn't give Darkclan more territory by sunset tomorrow, more cats will be murdered."

Bramblestar's amber eyes widened and he unsheathed his claws, enraged by the open threat made to murder cats of his clan. "I need to think about this. Lionblaze don't let any cat leave camp alone, make sure all cats leaving camp are in groups with five or above cats, all must be warriors, no apprentice leaves camp without a warrior. Have guards placed at the entrance at all times. Two at the entrance to the camp, and one lookout on the high ledge, that can be an apprentice if you want since they're in the camp."

Lionblaze's eyes widened as he was given the huge list of orders, but as soon as he had processed them he nodded. "Consider it done."

Bramblestar didn't smile at the warrior's confidence; he flicked his tail signalling for the three cats to go. Songpaw padded with Stormpaw into the apprentice den, watching Lionblaze give orders below the high ledge. "You never said, what was your vision?" Stormpaw asked, breaking the silence like jumping into a still pond.

Songpaw shuddered at the memory. "I saw Swiftpaw being killed." She mewed simply. Stormpaw guessed she was trying to say it without any emotion to stop herself from becoming upset. "Your, visions of the future, have any of them ever not come true?" Stormpaw asked with a sinking heart, it was beating quickly again his fear returning for probably the third time in one day.

"Once or twice, you can always change the future, the problem is working out what you need to change." Songpaw growled.

Stormpaw gave her a look of comfort. "Well then, we'd better work out what to change."

Songpaw nodded, but was interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling. "What I wouldn't give for a mouse."

Stormpaw nodded sharing her hunger, they never hunted in the end and with the sun setting and the clan mourning Dustpelt, it was clear no hunting patrols would be sent out tonight. So, it was going to be a hungry night.

Stormpaw continued to fantasise over mice, he licked his muzzle, imagining biting into a juicy mouse. Suddenly he cast a look at Songpaw to find her looking down on him with uncontrollable laughter. "I'm a mouse aren't I?" Stormpaw growled.

Songpaw's face screwed up as if she was trying to keep the amount of laughter she had in. "No.." she mumbled through holding her breath, her cheeks puffed out with air trapped inside. When Stormpaw raised an eyebrow she chuckled. "Okay, maybe!"

Stormpaw saw Dewpaw heading for the apprentice den, he cast a glance at Songpaw probably confused why she was laughing, suddenly his amber gaze locked on Stormpaw, in all his fluffy, big eared, cuteness.

His eyes narrowed and Stormpaw bolted for his life as the grey apprentice leapt for him. Obviously thinking he had just found the elder's meal for the night.

_Could this day get any worse? _

**I found the last bit sooo funny to write, with Stormpaw's power not really under control, whatever animal he thinks of he turns into LOL so right now he needs to avoid becoming lunch, but it's quite hard when you're hungry and all you can think about is food **

**Also if you're wondering why Stormpaw can turn into a wolf and not Wolfpaw it's because Wolfpaw has a different power, that more suits him if that makes sense? Also Stormpaw can turn into other animals, and I didn't know this would be his power before I named them, originally Stormpaw was meant to turn invisible, but this is WAY MORE FUN TO WRITE! **

**Also how is Thunderclan going to cope with the threat of their cats being murdered if they don't give up territory they can't afford to lose? And yes I killed off Dustpelt, but it's so he can be with Ferncloud and I think we would all agree that's what he would want after the last hope :D **

**Till next time! Wishing you the best! (another way to say best wishes lol)**

**Neon xx **


	21. Chapter 19: Rising Tension

**Well, this is like a warm up chapter, I can't wait to write the next one! **

Chapter 19: Rising tension

Wolfpaw stared up at the night sky, the hues of purple, blue and black filling his pupils, along with the glitter of the silent stars. The Greenleaf night air was cooler than the day but still was stifling, the air was so dry Wolfpaw thought he would choke. He was standing guard on the high ledge, he had the first turn until moonhigh and then he would be replaced by Lilystream for the second watch, since he was an older apprentice of nine moons he was capable of being a look out. He wasn't really in that much danger, the highledge was safe inside the camp and he had an advantage against any intruders by being so high, he would be able to spot them immediately. Outside the camp entrance sat Squirrelflight and Brackenfur, two of the most senior warriors in thunderclan who could be trusted to keep watch throughout the night. Below him lay Dustpelt, covered in blood but covered in remedies of sweet smelling lavender to hide the scent of death. Spiderleg, Birchfall, Foxleap, and Icecloud gathered around him along with Sandstorm and Greystripe who were good friends with the warrior. His sons and daughters mourned his death in silence, they would be laying there the whole night, whereas the rest of the clan had their final goodbye with the old warrior earlier. To be honest, Wolfpaw thought that Dustpelt should have become an elder by now since Sandstorm and Greystripe who were about the same age as him were elders. But the tabby tom had kept serving his clan to the end of his days, there couldn't be no greater amount of loyalty than that.

Wolfpaw's stomach growled he hadn't eaten anything yet, no one had except the elders. Even Cherryleaf who was expecting Bumblestripe's kits was going hungry. The clan was worried sick, with the threat of more murders carried out by Darkclan and the clan's extra defence it didn't take long for the story of Dustpelt's death and the cause for the huge boost in security to ravage through the clan.

Hunger was making Wolfpaw tired, but determination kept his eyes open and he forced himself to sit straight and hold his head high, scanning for any movement in the forest. Movement did catch his eye, but not one he was concerned about. He spotted a familiar black she cat melt out of the shadows of the apprentice den. Wolfpaw stared at her, wondering where she was going. Her green eyes flashed at him and Wolfpaw gulped as he watched her climb up to him. She scrabbled at the rocky ledge, trying to get a paw hold, looking quite comical in the process, her face scrunched up in concentration clearly looking annoyed and embarrassed.

Wolfpaw rolled his eyes and took a step towards her. "Need any help Ravenpaw?"

Her green eyes were bright despite the dark and her body was a vague shape due to the darkness. "No." She growled.

Wolfpaw sat down again, mocking her by looking at her with one raised eyebrow. "You sure?"

Ravenpaw was slightly smaller than him, so the climb was much harder for her. "Sure as Darkclan is stupid"

Wolfpaw chuckled and knowing she would be taking her time he lifted a paw to clean the dirt between his claws what was stuck between his paw pads. Eventually he heard a puff from Ravenpaw and glanced up at her. One ear up and the other down. She frowned at him and sighed. She sat on the lower level keep in her eyes on her paws. Wolfpaw knew she surrendered and while she scrabbled up the rocks once again he grabbed her scruff and helped her by taking some of her weight.

Soon she was safely on the highledge. "Thanks" she mewed, somewhat grouchy. Wolfpaw shrugged. There was a moment of silence, it was the first time they had spoken since their argument in the tunnel, and if he told the truth, the two had been avoiding each other since. "Look after what happened in the tunnel.." Wolfpaw began.

Ravenpaw pricked her ears.

"Should we just forget it and be friends? I've missed messing around with you." Wolfpaw asked quietly.

Ravenpaw nodded. "Of course, how about you, me and the other three all go hunting tomorrow?"

Wolfpaw's mood lifted at the prospect but he suddenly remembered the orders Bramblestar had given about apprentices leaving the camp. "We can't, Darkclan?" he growled reminding her.

Ravenpaw's ear twitched and she nodded sadly. "oh yeah.."

Bramblestar had ordered that patrols had to have a least five warriors on each and if anyone left the camp they had to be in a group that large, and apprentices weren't aloud to leave the camp without being in a large patrol filled with warriors. Also the clan was on edge for the dreaded meeting between Bramblestar and Breezestar that would be taking place at sunset today. Bramblestar had not moved from his den since he was told the news of the threat, Wolfpaw presumed he was wondering what he would do to protect his clan. The truth was that thunderclan had been struggling slightly since they had been forced to give Darkclan territory. Breezestar had taken Lionblaze as hostage ad had tortured him to make Bramblestar give him part of Thunderclan's territory. His father still bore the scars of the event to this day, he tried asking him about it but a distant look came to his eyes and he suddenly became prone to nightmares after being reminded of it, so naturally Wolfpaw learnt not to remind his father of the attack.

Ravenpaw was looking out in the direction of Darkclan. "What if they attack Wolfpaw?"

Wolfpaw hardened his amber gaze. "Then we'll beat them."

Ravenpaw shook her head slowly. "Wolfpaw be realistic, these are cats who were trained by Tigerstar. They will go for the kill without batting an eyelid. Do you really think we have an advantage?"

Wolfpaw shrugged. "we have Starclan, and plus Tigerstar is dead, so is Hawkfrost and Brokenstar."

Ravenpaw flicked one ear. "Yeah, but they have tons more cats in there, who knows who's leading it now."

Wolfpaw scented the air, suddenly feeling like he was being watched, but a sniff of the air told him it was only the talk of Darkforest making him nervous. The moon was at its highest, meaning time for him to finally get rest. Gently he cuffed Ravenpaw round the ears, rewarding him with a bewildered frown. "Come on, my shifts over we have to wake Lilystream."

Luckily for Ravenpaw who seemed to only have the tiniest shred of dignity left, she didn't need any help getting down the rocky steps down the highledge. She landed with a puff as she dropped down a tail length or so. Wolfpaw rolled his eyes, she was so dramatic. Like a pair of mice they scurried to the warrior's den, Wolfpaw stared at it in awe. Ravenpaw nudged him with her sleek shoulder. "That will be us some day, come on Lilystream?" Ravenpaw reminded him.

They found Lilystream quickly, she had taken the precaution to sleep near the entrance of the den, her dark tabby fur with white patches was soft and long, her spotted tail of dark brown, white and orange keeping her warm. Ravenpaw gently tapped her with a white tipped paw. Lilystream opened one yellow eye, and groaned as she saw Wolfpaw knowing her time of rest was over. She reluctantly got up and followed the two apprentices to the apprentice den. "Bramblestar better give us some rest tomorrow, or I'll be dead on my paws." Lilystream groaned.

Wolfpaw nodded, letting out a yawn. "I agree, see you in the morning Lilystream"

Lilystream nodded and despite her fatigue she sprinted over to the highledge and leapt onto her spot to guard for the rest of the night. Wolfpaw led the way into the apprentice den and curled up in a bed of thick moss, it had never felt so relaxing before. Ravenpaw whispered a quick goodnight to him. He couldn't help but purr, with is and Ravenpaw's friendship fixed he would sleep better at night knowing nothing had changed between them. Keeping the thought in his head he drifted off and let the darkness of sleep over take him.

Wolfpaw felt a paw nudge in his side, he moaned and rolled over, tucking his tail over his nose. "Wolfpaw. Get up."

Wolfpaw's amber eyes snapped open when he recognised his mentor, Bramblestar's low growl. Normally his mentor was far nicer, but he could understand why he had other things on his mind apart from being nice. Today was the day he would meet with Breezestar and decide if thunderclan was going to give Darkclan more territory. Wolfpaw practically flew out of his nest due to urgency. He followed Bramblestar into the clearing and found cats talking in hushed groups, sneaking glances at Bramblestar and the entrance to the camp. "Go and get something to eat, you're going to need it. I sent out a dawn hunting patrol, thank Starclan they were successful." Bramblestar breathed a sigh of relief, glancing at the fresh kill pile.

Wolfpaw nodded and padded slowly to the pile, still waking up with his amber eyes slightly blurred. The pile was fuller than it had been in days, not anywhere as full as it should have been in Greenleaf but full. It consisted of a sparrow, a blue tit, three mice a rabbit and a skinny crow. He took a mouse, with the intention to share it with someone knowing the prey wouldn't go far around the camp, many cats would still be hungry.

He found the apprentices sitting together chatting away, even Blackpaw and Foxpaw were sociable. Wolfpaw sat down beside Stormpaw and started to share the mouse with his friend. It was tough and stringy but his hunger wasn't choosy and he ate without a problem. However the mouse only sharpened his hunger reminding him of how starving he was, he dug his claws in the ground hoping it would pass.

Swiftpaw flicked her tail on his ear and nodded her head up to the highrock where Bramblestar was now sitting. He didn't need to call the normal words of a clan meeting; the whole clan was out in the clearing waiting for his words.

"As you may be aware, Darkclan has sent us a threat. They say we must give them territory in exchange for the promise that they won't murder our cats."

The clan let out a series of yowls, ranging from scared and in despair to angry and defiant. "I will take a large patrol with me today to give Breezestar my reply."

The clan leader emphasised large, meaning if the meeting went wrong they would have to fight their way out. "What are you going to say Bramblestar?" called Greystripe, his old voice still filled with the young kit like curiosity he had all his life.

"We buried Dustpelt, with the promise of more cats being killed. But if I give one more claw length of territory to Darkclan we will starve. Thunderclan is strong; if Darkclan want territory they can go and threaten shadowclan. No on threatens my clan."

The clan's cries of support filled the air, many of them filled with battle cries. A chorus of cheering lifted up into the air drowning out the faint birdsong.

"Thunderclan I may never really say this but there is no greater danger. If it comes to a battle, fight like you're lives depend on it, only kill if you have to, but fight to survive."

The warrior's battle cries faded like morning mist, the seriousness of the situation daunting them, some cats might not return from a battle with Darkclan. Wolfpaw felt his confidence die, this battle could lead to his death.

"Lionblaze, I shall not be taking you today." Bramblestar growled unexpectedly. The clan gasped, Lionblaze was their best fighter, and they needed him. "If Darkclan takes advantage and attacks the camp I want you protecting the queens and elders."

Lionblaze nodded, looking slightly overcome by the responsibility placed on his shoulders.

"I will take to Darkclan, Squirrelflight,Toadstep, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Seedfeather, Ivypool, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Berrynose, and Tigerheart." Bramblestar said.

Wolfpaw was shocked, that was defiantly a battle patrol. "Also I will have the apprentices Swiftpaw, Ravenpaw, Stormpaw, Wolfpaw, Blackpaw, Foxpaw, Snowpaw and Dewpaw. There are many apprentices in Darkclan, they should be you're level to fight." Wolfpaw unsheathed his claws, hoping he would be good enough to beat a Darkclan apprentice.

"Lionblaze, you can keep Leafpool, Whitewing, Cinderheart, Dovewing, Hazeltail, Icecloud, Foxleap, Moletooth, Bumblestripe, Poppyfrost, Daisy, Amberpaw, Songpaw and Rosepetal."

Wolfpaw wasn't fooled, this may only be a trip to talk to Breezestar but everyone knew, even the tiniest kit, that it would not end up peaceful.

**Ohhhhhhhhhooooooohhhh... so looks like theres going to be a big battle :D yayz!**

**Who doesn't love a good battle to read huh? **

**Thank you for the reviews and views I got last time I updated, (squeals happily)**

**Yeah, we haven't heard from Wolfy in ages so I thought might as well do him a POV **

**Till next time! **

**On holiday so I can update tons! **

**Best wishes xx **

**Neon xx**


	22. Chapter 20: Battle of killers

**Helooooooo! Time for a nice couple of chapters of good old battles, I'm going to do about three chapters just full to the brim of fighting because I know you all love a good fight and I want to get the idea across that Darkclan completely disregard the warrior code and kill for fun.**

Chapter 20: Battle of killers

Swiftpaw munched half heartedly on a mouse, it was bland and stringy and her appetite had dissolved when Bramblestar called out the patrols. Ravenpaw had just returned from a hunting patrol with Stormpaw, Ivypool, Blackpaw, Toadstep, Berrynose and Tigerheart. Following the orders of having patrols with five or above warriors. Her black furred friend sat beside her watching the sun sink lower. It was late afternoon and it would soon be sunset. Normally the sunset provided Swiftpaw with happiness, but today it seemed like a warning for her doom. Of course she might not die but Darkclan did fight like savages, and she had only just recovered from their last skirmish.

One thought made the odds seem in her favour though, her ability to run faster than lightning. She hadn't told any other cat about her insane discovery, but she had caught Jayfeather looking at her (even with his blind eyes he seemed to see her) with interest and was it, fear?

Ravenpaw snapped her out of her thoughts, she nudged her with her shoulder. "Songpaw's coming, she's the only one not coming with us. Except Amberpaw of course."

Swiftpaw looked up at the sleek brown tabby. Her aqua eyes were filled with fear and some type of anger. "Why can't I come? I want to be there with you guys." She mewed.

Ravenpaw shook her head. "They need some apprentices here, encase we need to send messages."

Songpaw frowned. "it's not that I want to fight, it's more because I'll be worrying about you two all the time!"

Ravenpaw laughed. "This is Swiftpaw you're talking about, meaning the fastest apprentice around the lake? She can outrun anyone she'll be fine!"

Swiftpaw eyed Ravenpaw, but her light ton told her that her friend knew nothing about her actual speed she could run at. Songpaw nodded and then glared at Ravenpaw. "What about you then?"

Ravenpaw shrugged. "I may not be as fast as Swiftpaw but I am fast, and like a squirrel, I can dodge anything."

Songpaw still didn't look convinced, Swiftpaw could see darkness edge her gaze as she looked at Swiftpaw, like there was something she wasn't telling her. "Just avoid that apprentice with the different coloured eyes, one green one amber."

Swiftpaw tilted her head to one side. "why?"

Ravenpaw nodded. "I saw him, he looks creepy, apparently he's an omen."

Songpaw's eyes widened. "why?"

"I heard some shadow clan medicine cat apprentice talking Frostpaw? She said that Minnowtail who's Darkclan's medicine cat says his strange eyes are sign of darkness." Ravenpaw eagerly mewed.

"Well just stay away from him." Songpaw mewed. "And be careful with your neck! You only just got that healed." She growled before trotting over to Stormpaw.

"Well that was odd." Ravenpaw said curiously.

Swiftpaw nodded, knowing there was something that Songpaw wasn't sharing.

...

Ravenpaw pinned her ears back, padding through the thunderclan forest at Sunset, they were nearing the border with each paw step, and with each paw step her anxiety greatened. Wolfpaw padded beside her, his head high and ears straight up, listening for any approaching Darkclan. She was grateful for his strong presence, giving her a shred of courage, he sometimes placed his tail on her back, when she started to freak out a little, they were such close friends that he could easily tell when she was scared.

Stormpaw walked on her other side, sharing a scared glance with her now and then, behind them were Snowpaw and Swiftpaw padding side by side talking quietly. Then there was Blackpaw, Foxpaw and Dewpaw in front of them discussing battle tactics. Ravenpaw saw her mother, proudly holding her head high and confidently striding towards the border, Ravenpaw admired her mother for her courage and bravery in battle, she hoped she had a little of it in her blood too.

Ravenpaw's mind was buzzing, if her powers would be able to help her? If her Songpaw's vision of Swiftpaw being killed would come true, if the five would find their purpose and come together, and if they would unite to fight Darkclan? Ravenpaw shook her head, only she and Songpaw were the only ones in the five who knew the prophecy. Ravenpaw could sneak into Swiftpaw, Wolfpaw and Stormpaw's minds to see if they knew anything but she felt like she would be betraying her friends in a way if she tired that. Songpaw didn't know that Ravenpaw knew of the five, but by connecting with her mind when she saw the vision Songpaw received due to her powers she found out that Songpaw could see the future and past and knew who the five were. However, Ravenpaw did not dare put Songpaw under the strain of Jayfeather's expectations, making her use her powers regularly and urging her to practise to be more powerful. No matter how much she hated the training it helped, she could now block out the constant blur of noise of all the clan's thoughts, she could also read minds from a further distance and even with less difficulty. She could also now easily feel what emotions cats were feeling too.

Probably the scariest thing was that once Jayfeather got a mouse and made her reach its mind, she could control it. And not with much difficulty. She then tried on Jayfeather without him realising, he gave a poppy seed to Squirrelflight for no reason, then he pushed her out and realised what she had done. Of course she was rewarded by having to gather herbs for him the rest of the day but he was secretly impressed.

"We're here." Growled Squirrelflight.

Ravenpaw gulped and sat down. The group sat in silence waiting for a passing patrol to collect them. By the time the sun was a deep shade of red and orange Dogfang, Frostleaf, Dawneyes and a warrior named Thornclaw approached them. "Thornclaw, long time no see." Growled Brackenfur, who was the former thunderclan warrior's brother. The two toms looked identical both having golden brown tabby coats and amber eyes.

Thornclaw nodded. "Hello brother."

Dogfang stepped forward. "If you're quite finished?" he grumpily growled. Thornclaw dipped his head and stepped back. "We will escort you to Breezestar." He snarled, eyeing the huge group of thunderclan cats.

Ravenpaw wanted to laugh, they said escort yet they were outnumbered by about five to one. However Bramblestar nodded and followed the Darkclan cats through the bushes. The Darkclan forest was much like Thunderclan's since it was once part of Thunderclan's territory, it wasn't long before the trees thinned out and they were directed to a bramble surrounded hollow. Dogfang glared at the strange warriors before leading the way through a gap in the natural barrier. Ravenpaw squeezed through, thorns tugging at her thin pelt.

Once she managed to escape the tight entrance she gaped at the camp, in the centre there was a large rock, with the scent of herbs drifting from a hole, however on top of the rock stood a black cat, no other than Breezestar.

Around the thunderclan warriors stood the Darkclan warriors, glaring at them with bright eyes brimming with hostility. "Darkclan? Is this how we treat our guests?" Breezestar shook his head, his voice like ice.

The Darkclan cats stood back a little and sat down, still keeping their eyes on the thunderclan cats, but looking less dangerous. "Now, Bramblestar large patrol huh?" the dark cat mewed, rising an eyebrow and smiling.

Bramblestar held his head high and didn't reply. "Well then, now it is time to discuss matters. Have you thought about my offer?" Breezestar mewed keeping his voice dangerously civil. "We need more territory, Darkclan is growing and has just as much right as any clan to get bigger in number, and this drought has made our prey suffer, we are starving."

"Well don't gather cats if you're territory is too small, and as for your prey every clan is going hungry Breezestar." Bramblestar retorted.

"Darkclan needs to be strong. Have you decided you're option?" the leader growled.

Bramblestar nodded. "Yes, and I refuse, Thunderclan will keep its territory and no one can tell us otherwise." The thunderclan leader spat.

Breezestar's eyes narrowed and his grin vanished, replaced by an eerie calm. "You're choice, I'm not unreasonable. Go on then, go home."

Bramblestar's amber eyes could have popped out of his head. _He's letting us go? _Ravenpaw couldn't help but wonder if it was a trap, but to her surprise Breezestar let them leave and soon they were out of Darkclan territory.

"Well that was easy!" Berrynose mewed, seeming surprised but delighted at the same time.

Wolfpaw sniffed the air, sharing the same concern as Ravenpaw, that it was too easy. Bramblestar continued leading the clan through the forest, his head darting in every direction and his hackles raised.

Ravenpaw heard a twig snap, she twisted her head to look to her left, she saw a glimpse of yellow eyes and then they vanished. Ravenpaw was about to let out a warning when BAM! A chorus of yowls deafened her ears as the thunderclan patrol was ambushed. "Did you really think I would let you go?! Ha! You stupid, dumb, mouse brains. I'm not letting you go until you give me what I want!" Breezestar yowled, being cut off when he started laughing hysterically.

Ravenpaw looked around, Bramblestar was wrestling with Dogfang, dodging as the large tabby dived for his neck. Cloudtail rolled along the forest floor wrestling with Hollowflight, Snowpaw took on the large Blackspots and swiped at his ears. All of the patrol was busy wrestling with one cat or more.

Ravenpaw heard a familiar yowl and turned to see Ivypool being stalked by two Darkclan cats, Ravenpaw nudged Wolfpaw and the two apprentices launched into the air and landed on the warrior's backs, tearing out fur and digging in their claws drawing blood. Wolfpaw crushed his opponent with his weight, being bigger than Ravenpaw, but Ravenpaw clung on and bit hard down on the cat's ear, making blood squirt everywhere. Ivypool ducked under the attacker and wrenched his leg out from underneath him, Ravenpaw jumped off and landed neatly turning to hiss at her opponent. The warrior's eyes widened and Ravenpaw sliced his nose open with one claw, sending him running and leaving a blood trail.

Ivypool nodded her approval before launching into a skirmish. Ravenpaw glanced around seeing who she could help. Then she spotted Stormpaw and Swiftpaw fighting side by side, facing Redpaw and Swallowpaw. Ravenpaw thought they could handle themselves until a light brown tom the size of an apprentice slunk up behind them and knocked Stormpaw over with one paw. Ravenpaw filled with rage and sprinted over to the fighting apprentices, dodging random fighting warriors. She bunched up her muscles and leapt a fox length and over Redpaw to land facing him standing in front of Stormpaw protecting him. Redpaw looked surprised for a moment his yellow eyes filled with confusion. Ravenpaw decided that now was the time to see how useful her power was. She reached out her mind slightly, focusing on Redpaw until she could hear his thoughts. _Hmm.. where did she come from? Oh well, I'll just send a blow to her face and she'll be flying.. _Ravenpaw ducked the same time that Redpaw slashed a paw, but he only caught air. _what?! How could she have anticipated that? _Ravenpaw felt a grin form on her face and she jabbed the tendon of Redpaw's leg just like her mother had taught her. The red coloured apprentice fell to the floor, his leg now bleeding. _That's a move the dark forest showed me! _Ravenpaw heard Redpaw mew. Before Ravenpaw could be pleased with herself she was knocked to the ground.

Ravenpaw spat out a slight bit of blood, and looked up at her attacker's face. She recognised Ratscar immediately. Deciding her powers made her less aware of her surroundings she shut off her mind and tried to trust her battle skills. Ratscar spat on her as he laughed, making her skin crawl. Ravenpaw pushed all her power to her legs and with a huge breath, kicked the large warrior off her, sending him tumbling over her head.

Ravenpaw leapt up, breathing heavily. Ratscar narrowed his eyes. "hmm.. a good one eh? I like it when they know how to fight."

Ratscar slashed her flank with harsh claws, Ravenpaw ducked and rolled under the Darkclan warrior, grabbing his tail in the process and biting down hard. Ratscar let out a yowl and grabbed her scruff and threw her into a tree. Ravenpaw blinked open her eyes, feeling winded. She stretched out her claws and as Ratscar approached she slashed her claws across his face. Blood dripped down onto Ratscar's face and he gave her a blow that sent her head reeling.

Suddenly there were three Ratscar's swirling around in Ravenpaw's vision, _I don't need this now! _Ravenpaw thought in despair. She felt Ratscar's claws caught onto her pelt and he knocked her onto her back onto the floor looking up at him with wide green eyes. Ravenpaw let out a yowl of pain as he pressed his claws into her neck.

**I always make your lives a misery by giving you cliff hangers :D it's my job **

**So what have we learnt? Darkclan is merciless and want to kill everyone, Ravenpaw could use her power in battle but is vulnerable to attack in the process, and Swiftpaw knows that Songpaw is keeping a secret, though only we know it's about her death. **

**QUESTION TIME!: (You can answer them in reviews.) **

**What do you think Wolfpaw's power is?**

**How can I improve?**

**Are you liking the story?**

**Is there anything you don't like?**

**Who is your favourite character? **

**Till next time! :D **

**Neon xxx **


	23. Chapter 21: The last one

**In this one you finally find out Wolfpaw's power! **

**IMPORTANT! **

**Please go and check out my epic friend's fanfic, its full of description and writing that is far beyond her age and promises to be a brilliant book! **

_The powerful sky spirits are the only guardians that remain left in the world, watching over our lands to keep peace and protect us from the soul devouring night demons. When an ancient evil has been lying dormant for over 10 centuries, it is awoken by its loyal night demon slaves in a mission to bring death to all life on earth. A girl named Luna must battle the devil creature!_

_Reviews it has received! _

I luv it! Please update soon :D

amazing use of language and imagery, you paint a clear picture! i cant wait for what happens next! :D xx

Love it!

s/9317037/1/The-screaming-souls **Fanfiction **

s/3127850/1/The-Screaming-Souls **For fictionpress **

Chapter 21: The last one..

Stormpaw rolled across the floor, his head aching from the blow from Clawpaw who had been hiding while he had been preoccupied with Redpaw and Swallowpaw. He put a paw on his head, feeling for blood, there was a slight scratch on his ear, which was dripping with blood from time to time.

He looked up his hazel eyes catching Ravenpaw fighting Redpaw, and to give her credit, really well. She jabbed the Darkclan apprentice's tendon and he dropped to the floor, with a steady stream of blood coming from the new wound. Ravenpaw looked pleased but suddenly she was knocked out of the air by Ratscar. Who started to beat her up mercilessly. Stormpaw tired to get to his paws, feeling a little out of depth. But he was quickly knocked over by a thunderclan warrior who ran past him.

Stormpaw narrowed his eyes. _I'm one of the five, I can't give up like this! _He leapt up and looked around for an opponent, he found Ratscar with his claws on Ravenpaw's neck, cutting off her air. She was growing weaker, her struggles becoming more and more badly aimed and hopeless. Stormpaw bunched his muscles and sprang.

...

Songpaw waited in the camp, she sat beside Dovewing, who gave her an occasional lick. The remaining thunderclan warriors chosen to protect the camp were sitting in a straight line, waiting for the inevitable. However all Songpaw could think about was her vision, when she saw Swiftpaw die. In the vision they had been battling Darkclan, and it was a night full of rain and lightning. So far it hadn't rained for a half a moon.

"Thank Starclan, the clouds look like they're about to bring rain." Dovewing mewed quietly looking up at the sky.

Songpaw slowly edged her eyes to the clouds, her heart went in her mouth, the clouds were dark and were grumbling with faint thunder. Then, a tiny spot of rain landed on her nose, making her shiver, not due to the cold but because straight after that lightning lit up the sky. Her vision was coming true.

...

Ravenpaw coughed, a trickle of blood dripping out her mouth that was open wide in an attempt to get some air. But Ratscar's claws were pushing down on her windpipe, slowly suffocating her. Her vision started to become consumed by black dots that blurred her vision until she saw multiple Ratscar's again. Ravenpaw felt her claws sheath, she knew it would all be over soon.

Suddenly a furious Stormpaw leapt for Ratscar, clawing his eye so a long scratch made blood block his eyesight. Ratscar yowled in agony, and shook him off. He glared at Stormpaw and suddenly his eyes were full of fear. "It's you... the wolf..." but Stormpaw interrupted by clawing Ratscar's flank but the Darkclan warrior easily pushed the already weary Stormpaw away, her brother rolled away into the bushes. Ravenpaw's eyelids fluttered as her last grip on life was ebbing away.

Without warning a young fox leapt out of the nearby bushes, Ravenpaw tired to cry out, it probably had been drawn to the battle because of all the cat bloodshed. The fox glared at Ratscar, who growled at it, not releasing his grip on Ravenpaw. Ratscar raised his hackles trying to warn off the young fox. It wasn't much bigger than Ratscar, however it looked enraged.

Ratscar's ears went back as the fox came closer, finally he released his claws from Ravenpaw's neck, hungrily she sucked in as much air as her starved lungs could handle and coughed up a slight bit of blood. Her vision cleared and she looked up to see Ratscar in the fox's jaws. He desperately clawed at the ground trying to get his back leg out of the fox's jaws. The fox bit down hard snapping bone, and resulted in a yowl of agony from Ratscar. The fox let go of him, Ratscar couldn't move though, his back leg was snapped in half. The young fox grabbed Ratscar's neck in his jaws and without any thought, snapped his backbone.

Ravenpaw stared wide eyed as Ratscar's limp body fell to the floor, her breath coming in rapid gasps. She looked at the fox, waiting for it to kill her. It never did. She looked into its eyes and found the fire had died from them, but a worrying thought came over her. The fox's eyes were brown, hazel like. Much like her brother's. She didn't have time to say anything before the fox ran back into the bushes and did not appear again.

...

Songpaw stared up at the sky in horror, it was raining and lightning was making an appearance every so often. The pictures of Swiftpaw kept flashing in her head, she couldn't bare it!

Dovewing cried out and it snapped Songpaw back to reality, Nightcloud sprinted into the thunderclan camp, letting out a battle cry, followed by many more Darkclan cats, luckily they weren't outnumbered. A paw hit Songpaw, she looked to see Lionblaze urgently shouting at her. "Go and tell Bramblestar that we're being invaded. If he can spare anyone send them!"

Lionblaze quickly launched to attack Applefur without checking she had heard, but Songpaw ran out of the camp anyway, heading towards the sounds of wailing and ferocious hissing. She ran like her life depended on it, her tail streaming out behind her and legs fully extended eating up the ground. Lightning flashed making her jump into the air in surprise, the loud noise erupting from the fighting warriors grew louder until she stopped dead.

Spiderleg was being battled by Harespring and another Darkclan cat, both aiming for his neck, the thunderclan warrior was bleeding heavily and looked badly beaten. Bramblestar was being clawed by Dogfang and blood was rushing out of a wound on his flank. Everywhere she turned cats were on their last legs. A scream pierced the air and Songpaw whipped around to see Swiftpaw being knocked to the floor by none other than the cat in her vision. Nightpaw.

Swiftpaw yowled in agony as the black apprentice dragged his claws down her side.

...

Wolfpaw felt his side being penetrated by sharp claws, he hissed at the black apprentice who was his opponent. He looked much like Breezestar and would have been a copy of him if it weren't for his slightly longer fur and white tipped tail. He recognised Mysticpaw from the day he Ravenpaw and Lionblaze snuck into Darkclan to find out they were taking in rouges and training them as warriors. One of which was now their deputy. Wolfpaw snarled at Mysticpaw who lunged for his neck and clawed his back with long, curved claws. Wolfpaw being bigger and stronger knocked him to the ground with a swipe of a forepaw. Mysticpaw slid through Wolfpaw's legs and kicked him in the stomach, Wolfpaw went into the air, and landed with a thump. Wolfpaw was picked up and thrown by a larger warrior who had joined the fight. Wolfpaw felt himself become sticky with blood, and closed his eyes waiting for the killer blow.

A scream filled the air.

Swiftpaw.

Wolfpaw's eyes erupted open burning with a new intensity, Mysticpaw came charging to him but Wolfpaw slid out his claws and ripped one of his ears open, as for the warrior he launched into his chest and dug his claws into his neck, the warrior fell.

Wolfpaw wasn't concerned about what he had just done, he kept running to the screeching but suddenly he collapsed. He looked down at his pelt to see it was covered in blood, hardly any of his fur could be seen. He touched a paw to his neck, to find a huge hole. His head drooped to the ground and he looked at his front legs, covered in claw marks.

Wolfpaw closed his eyes in agony, being too wounded to reach his sister and he was about to die. Wolfpaw opened his eyes. _I should have died by now.. and why aren't I in pain anymore?_

He looked at his legs, it was impossible. They were healed. The blood still there but the claw marks gone, leaving soft fur where a huge scratch was moments before. He touched his neck wound. It wasn't there anymore. _Have I healed?_

Wolfpaw stood up, expecting his legs to be wobbly but found them strong. He had a new burst of energy and not a single scratch.

Swiftpaw screamed again.

_Let's see what happens then... _

Wolfpaw pelted to his sister who was about to have her neck shredded to pieces, Wolfpaw filled with rage, his claws unsheathed and he kept building up his speed. The cat was Nightpaw and his paw was lowering down to his sister's neck, another cat held her still so when the paw did reach her it would be perfectly aimed. Wolfpaw narrowed his eyes and leapt into the air, at the same time a bolt of lightning illuminated his fur, turning it to white, making him look like something Starclan had sent. Nightpaw turned and saw Wolfpaw sailing through the air, with the lightning behind him. The odd eyed apprentice gaped in shock and snarled at Wolfpaw.

Wolfpaw yowled in rage. "Don't touch my sister!"

His claws found the target, Nightpaw's neck and they sliced a small cut in his fur. Nightpaw was knocked to the floor by Wolfpaw's powerful leap, Wolfpaw slashed his face leaving a deep scratch, Nightpaw shook him off but not without Wolfpaw giving him some serious wounds. Wolfpaw shook his head, scattering blood but slowly felt the scratches to seal themselves, he would focus on the impossible later, right now he had to save his sister. He leapt onto Nightpaw's back, tearing fur off the black apprentice's shoulders.

Nightpaw leapt into the air and crushed Wolfpaw as he rolled onto the floor. And then leapt onto Wolfpaw, having his turn at clawing Wolfpaw's skin. All the knowledge of his previous opponent's moves filled Wolfpaw's mind, teaching him everything instantly. He remembered how to do the moves perfectly and imitated Nightpaw's previous move like he had done it all his life, throwing the Darkclan cat off. Wolfpaw slid under Nightpaw's legs just like Mysticpaw earlier, wrenching one from under the apprentice, possibly twisting his paw. Wolfpaw flipped up and stood panting, watching as Nightpaw shrunk away in fear.

Wolfpaw's head burst with all the moves he had seen in the battle, he took a look at his pelt, all the scratches that Nightpaw had given him were gone, healed.

The silver apprentice turned to see Songpaw staring at him with wide eyes.

"You're the last one...you're one of the five..."

...

Swiftpaw streaked across the battle, going at a jogging pace, which just seemed like she was really fast to other cats. She didn't want to wear herself out like last time. Her green eyes caught on a black Darkclan apprentice, who was pummelling Dewpaw. She sprinted over, and knocked the black apprentice down, she shouted a quick order to the beaten up Dewpaw to run and turned to face her opponent. A warrior had joined him and snarled at Swiftpaw. She grinned and spat at the two, mocking them. They tried to hit her but using a reasonable amount of speed she dodged each blow, grinning the whole time. _Good luck catching me boys.._

She leapt onto the warrior and shredded his ear, before leaping down to give Nightpaw a good blow, she couldn't help but remind herself of Songpaw's warning to not try to attack Nightpaw, but she rolled her eyes as the slow apprentice tried to snatch her but failed. Swiftpaw chuckled, they could never catch her!

Suddenly she was proven wrong when she was knocked to the ground. The warrior dug his claws into her pelt, keeping her still while Nightpaw stood above her, his claws glinting in the lightning.

Swiftpaw screamed as he raised his paw, ready to slice her neck open. "Don't touch my sister!"

Swiftpaw's eyes widened when Wolfpaw yowled his battle cry, leaping high into the air. Thunder made his entrance even more impressive and lighting flashed behind him, making his pelt turn into white and shadowing his face in darkness. Only his eyes glinted and the tips of his claws.

As he yowled thunder rumbled making him sound like a lion, and making Nightpaw freeze in fright. Her brother barrelled the apprentice over and launched onto his back, clawing him like and expert, Nightpaw forward rolled to shake him off and after leapt onto her brother. But Wolfpaw tensed his muscles and a shadow came to his eyes, he copied Nightpaw's roll like he had taught it to the Darkclan apprentice, getting it completely right even though he had never learnt it before. Nightpaw was crushed and fell off.

Wolfpaw snarled at him, looking far more formidable and stronger. Swiftpaw looked at him in amazement, she swore he had been badly clawed but now there wasn't a scratch on him, all there was were the blood stains on his pelt. Nightpaw gaped up at him before slinking away into the battle out of view.

Songpaw came running forward. Her aqua eyes were bright and shocked. "You're the last one... you're one of the five.."

**Well, were you expecting that!? Since he is Lionblaze's son Wolfpaw was always going to have a battle related power, but it couldn't be the same so I made him able to remember any battle move he's ever seen, so when fighting he knows how to fight perfectly, only having to see a move done once and he can do it himself accurately. Also he can heal, quicker than normal cats so he can be wounded and continue fighting! **

**And who was the fox that saved Ravenpaw?**

**Till next time!**

**Neon xxx **


	24. Chapter 22: Divided and unforgiven

**I'm causally writing this with my friends staring at me... and thanking spell checker for helping me when I can't spell..**

**Oh well... as the situation has become awkward and my friend is trying to feed me hair you can enjoy the fact I added two chapters in one day instead of making you wait :D **

**And go and support my friend creativecookie9 cause she's epic, along with (the paranoid) Hippogryff and the more successful thestralriver17938 (darn why is your name so complicated?!) **

Chapter 22: Divided and unforgiven..

Swiftpaw gaped at her brother, who was covered in blood but didn't have a single claw mark on his pelt. Songpaw looked just as shocked too, her eyes wide and her breath coming in ragged gasps. _One of the five? What does Songpaw mean? _Wolfpaw looked just as confused as Swiftpaw, his amber eyes narrowed and one ear down and his head tilted. "What are you on about Songpaw?" Wolfpaw mewed.

Songpaw shook her head and looked around. She glanced at Swiftpaw and then at her brother. "We'll talk about this later, thunderclan has been invaded, they're attacking the camp. I need to get Bramblestar."

Swiftpaw forced herself to stand, and breathed in slowly. "Let me, I'm the fastest."

Songpaw stared at her, as if she knew something. "I know."

Swiftpaw couldn't help but wonder if Songpaw knew of her gift and that was why she sounded so ominous. But deciding not to dwell on the thought, she caught sight of Bramblestar and pelted off to help. Bramblestar was wrestling with Breezestar, tumbling over and over with the black cat clinging on, the leader kept slashing Bramblestar in the neck area and on his belly, trying to give him a killer blow, but the thunderclan leader kept dodging just in time so the scratches were only slight. Swiftpaw built up speed, so soon all the cats had frozen, knowing no one could see her, she launched up to Breezestar, put all her weight on one paw, and twisted around to kick the Darkclan leader with her back legs, full of power. Time caught up immediately now that she had stopped running, and Breezestar lifted into the air and landed a couple of tail lengths away. he looked confused, wondering how he had managed to get there, and put a paw on his head as if to steady it.

Bramblestar eyed her confused and then stood up. "Swiftpaw?"

Swiftpaw caught her breath and franticly told the leader of Darkclan's invasion of the thunderclan camp. Bramblestar's amber eyes darkened. He looked at Squirrelflight and Ivypool. "Go to camp, they need help."

The two she cats nodded and disappeared into the trees. Swiftpaw glanced at the leader before running into the trees, gaining speed quickly. She was going to get to the thunderclan camp, and hopefully there would still be cats to save.

...

Blackpaw dragged his claws through a Darkclan warrior's pelt, grinning in satisfaction of finally getting to fight properly, he was battling Dawneyes, one of Darkclan's rouge warriors, he had taught these cats well, they certainly remembered their Darkforest training, he envied Brokenstar who had chosen Nightpaw to be his new body, his friend got all the fun. Darkclan were his ideal clan, training to kill and making all the other clans shake in their flea bitten skins.

He felt tempted to rip his claws through the amber eyed she cat's neck but held himself back. He wanted Darkclan to be powerful, when Blackpaw was older, him and Darkclan would become good friends. _At least you haven't killed anyone.._

Tigerstar growled when he heard the familiar young growl that was Blackpaw. The two minds fought over the brain for supremacy and again Tigerstar felt the usual headaches form whenever Blackpaw did this. He looked at the ground, his face twisted in a snarl. Foxpaw or Hawkfrost leapt up beside him. "Don't tell me it's happening again." He growled, exasperated. Blackpaw couldn't speak so just nodded his head.

Foxpaw growled, and slashed a Darkclan warrior that came too close, making the warrior run away howling. Foxpaw let out gasp as Blackpaw fell to the ground.

Tigerstar was sucked into Blackpaw's consciousness, this had happened on many occasions when he was sleeping but never when he was awake. In Blackpaw's mind he looked like his old self, large, dark tabby fur and scars crisscrossing his pelt. He sat down looking at the black apprentice. Blackpaw stormed up to him, his amber eyes furious. "Stop messing up my head!" he growled.

Tigerstar chuckled. "You really think I would? I'm alive again Blackpaw. This body is mine for the taking!"

Blackpaw slashed a claw on Tigerstar's face. But it didn't hurt, Blackpaw was a ghost, a whisper, and in here he couldn't harm Tigerstar but sadly Tigerstar couldn't harm him. They were connected now, to kill Blackpaw would be like trying to hurt your own shadow, you couldn't do it.

"I can see your thoughts, I know what you want to do, and don't you think for a second that I'm going to stand by and watch you murder every cat you come across!" Blackpaw shouted, his eyes like a thunderstorm.

"Blackpaw, we both know you'll fade away eventually." Tigerstar growled, a cruel grin plastered on his face.

Blackpaw grinned back. "That's what you think. If I die, this body dies, you get thrown out, like a whisper on the wind. Only Starclan can choose to put you in here. That's what they did with Cinderpelt, her new body was dead but they filled it with Cinderpelt's spirit before she was born. You'll fade away without me Tigerstar."

Tigerstar frowned and glared at him. "If Starclan can do that then so can the Darkforest."

"Well then there's one problem. If you want to kill me, you have to do it here, but your problem is that in here you can't hurt me and nor I you. You would need another cat to do that, except I don't know a cat that can go into cat's minds. Do you?" Blackpaw snarled, triumphant.

Tigerstar glared at him in reply, knowing the apprentice was right. He was stuck with this annoying dung pelt.

Blackpaw nodded. "Now if you don't mind I want to use my body for a little while."

Tigerstar was kicked out of Blackpaw's mind and felt a huge pain in his head as the control of the body went from Tigerstar to Blackpaw.

"Thank Starclan." Blackpaw breathed. He glared at Foxpaw knowing that Hawkfrost had full control over his body, obviously Foxpaw's will was never strong enough to rebel.

"Blackpaw.." the ginger tom snarled.

"That's me, now birdbrain, go and leave me alone, I don't want to be near you're filthy hide." Blackpaw spat. The blue eyed tom glared at him before running into the battle. Blackpaw knew he would have his body for a short amount of time before Tigerstar overpowered him, so he decided to visit his siblings to see if they were ok.

The good thing about having Tigerstar in his head was they were able to see each other's information, so Blackpaw had Tigerstar's legendary battle skills. He ducked, twisted and turned, giving his opponents good claw marks that could scar, and happily grinned as they ran in pain. Soon he found Ravenpaw, who was battling Darkclan apprentice, from Tigerstar's knowledge he realised it was Swallowpaw. His sister was winning by far, ducking and giving the grey, spotted Darkclan apprentice harsh punches and clawing her ears. Soon Swallowpaw was running away, her perfect ears having fresh notches.

Ravenpaw glanced at Blackpaw warily. Blackpaw felt a stab of pain suffocate his heart, his siblings were wary of him, they certainly didn't trust him. _This is all Tigerstar's fault! _

"Ravenpaw! You ok?" Blackpaw called cheerily. Ravenpaw nodded and produced a grin.

"Fine! Almost died earlier but feeling better now!" Ravenpaw purred.

Blackpaw gave her ear a lick, knowing she was relieved to see his nice side for once. Ravenpaw looked at a bleeding scratch on his shoulder. "Are you alright though?"

"Never better" he replied truthfully, he loved being able to talk to his littermates like himself for once. Ravenpaw was looking badly injured though, he couldn't help but stare at a deep wound on her neck and a large gash on her shoulder.

Without warning Ravenpaw was bowled over, Blackpaw glared at Nightpaw who opened up a wound on her face. Blackpaw knew that Nightpaw was actually Brokenstar, and guessed that the black Darkclan cat thought Tigerstar was Blackpaw right now. Brokenstar knew of Tigerstar's difficulties with Blackpaw when they met in the Darkforest, but the former shadowclan leader must have assumed that Tigerstar was in control at that time.

Blackpaw knocked Nightpaw off Ravenpaw hissing furiously. Nightpaw grabbed him and they rolled while clawing each other. "Blackpaw I presume?" Nightpaw hissed quietly, not wanting Ravenpaw to hear them.

"Yes, now get away from my sister." Blackpaw spat and kicked the black apprentice and sent him rolling away. Accepting defeat Nightpaw crept away into the battle. Blackpaw felt a headache forming, the sign that Tigerstar would soon have control again. Blackpaw felt his head start to burn, as if he had a fever, he knew he would lose eventually so decided to let Tigerstar have control of him. He doubled over in pain, feeling his claws slide out, he glanced at a worried Ravenpaw before Tigerstar returned to his mind. _Good bye sister... _

Tigerstar blinked his amber eyes, his heart ached. He looked at the ground in shock of the feelings, he knew they weren't his they were Blackpaw's. But they were so strong that they had managed to bleed through to his own icy heart. Tigerstar had never actually cared for anyone, not even his sons, he only felt pride when he looked at Hawkfrost but secretly even more for Bramblestar, who was now a strong leader, but he did also hate his son in another way. Even his parents, his mother thought he was the weak one and his father became a wretched Kittypet. No pride there then. Thistleclaw was his mentor, not his kin, he only respected him. Then there were his fellow Darkforest warriors, who weren't his friends but just allies. And he barely cared for Goldenflower or Sasha, he was never too sure if he actually felt any emotion towards them.

But now, as Ravenpaw looked at him with a stupid gaping jaw and concern brightening her green eyes, he could feel the kinship that Blackpaw felt towards her, Tigerstar shoved the emotions away and blankly stared at Ravenpaw before pelting into the battle once again, ignoring her pain filled eyes as he ran away.

...

Swiftpaw speeded towards the thunderclan camp, reality slowed down, not able to compete with her amazing speed. She reached the camp a matter of seconds after watching Ivypool and Squirrelflight leave the fight in the thunderclan forest to aid those back in the camp. Without being starved for oxygen she pelted into the thunderclan camp.

She wished she never did.

Moletooth lay on the camp floor convulsing in pain, while Icecloud and Bumblestripe protected the nursery, where the elders and Cherryleaf (the only queen, and also Bumblestripe's mate, so no surprises why he was fiercely defending the den.) were cowering in fear. Lionblaze was clawing Dogfang and seemed to have no obvious injuries. Foxleap was clawing Harespring and Jayfeather.. JAYFEATHER?! Swiftpaw gaped at the medicine cat was he fiercely defended himself from a series of blows from Nightcloud. But the blind medicine cat didn't stand a chance, Nightcloud tore her claws through him, cutting his ears and slashing his flanks.

Swiftpaw ran to the pair and head butted Nightcloud, sending her rolling away from the medicine cat. Nightcloud glared at her then her pupils narrowed when she recognised her. "You're Swiftpaw, Lionblaze's daughter...Crowfeather's granddaughter!" The black she cat forgot about Jayfeather and slashed her face with her forepaw, Swiftpaw rolled backwards as the claws swept down her face, making blood drip in her eyes. Nightcloud prowled up to the dizzy Swiftpaw, aiming to strike her unsheathed paws at her neck.

Suddenly Nightcloud was knocked flying by a back kick from Lionblaze, her father's hackles were raised and his fluffed out pelt made him look twice as big. He hissed loudly making him extremely formidable. "Stay away from her Nightcloud, your quarrel is with Crowfeather and Leafpool, not even me and Jayfeather! We can't change something our parents did! And you have no right to attack my kits for it!" Lionblaze shouted, sounding vaguely lion like.

Nightcloud glared at Lionblaze with yellow eyes filled with hatred. "Doesn't mean you can't pay for them!" she leapt for Swiftpaw and raked her belly with harsh, curved claws. Lionblaze yowled mortified and keeping his claws sheathed, he gave her the front paw blow, hitting her head hard. The force made Nightcloud's head thump against the floor, she yowled in pain.

While Nightcloud was still disorientated Lionblaze gave Swiftpaw's ear a quick lick and gently pulled her near Jayfeather's den, Cinderheart raced towards them and wrapped her tail around Swiftpaw, rubbing her jaw on her head. Lionblaze purred before racing back to fight Nightcloud, tossing her into the camp wall severely winding her.

Darkclan were winning, cornering the thunderclan cats into the camp wall, grinning with hatred and excitement. Cinderheart left Swiftpaw to help, she tried getting up to help her mother, but only fell back down again, utterly shattered from the physical exertion. Suddenly, the sound of thundering paws made Swiftpaw stare at the camp entrance, like Starclan had sent them, Shadowclan came yowling as they entered the camp and started fighting the Darkclan cats. With thunderclan and shadowclan the Darkclan cats were being defeated easily, and soon Nightcloud yowled to retreat.

Shadowclan and thunderclan raised their voices in a triumphant yowl, knowing they had won the battle. Swiftpaw breathed a sigh of relief before closing her eyes, feeling an intense desire to fall asleep.

**Ohhhh... looks like n character is safe with me, I'm putting every character in peril, yep that's me. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go and read my doctor who book, yayz all the gang and me went to a bookshop today, and now I'm killing you with my social life... well then.**

**Till next time! **

**Neon xx **

**(Creativecookie9 what are you eating?) **


	25. Chapter 23: A broken clan

**Hello! Wow, I'm surprising myself by updating so much this week! I won't be that active next week though, I've got tons of end of year assessments, I'm glad I'm not doing GSCE yet! :D **

Chapter 23: A broken clan...

Swiftpaw felt a paw nudge her, she opened one green eyes to see Amberpaw frowning down on her. "Shadowclan are here, don't look exhausted, you'll make thunderclan look weak!" she whispered urgently. With a groan, Swiftpaw sat up and licked one paw, but fatigue was like a sticky mud, pulling her back towards sleep. Her eyes darted to a rich brown Shadowclan tom, with bright green eyes. He padded up to Lionblaze and purred warmly. Swiftpaw decided to see who he was.

Lionblaze caught sight of her padding up with curiosity as usual lighting her gaze. "Greetings Lionblaze, it's nice to see you old friend." The brown tom mewed.

Lionblaze smiled and ushered Swiftpaw closer. "Swiftpaw I'd like to introduce you to Toadfoot, he's the shadowclan deputy and an old friend."

Swiftpaw tilted her head. "If he's a friend what do you do if you have to fight him?"

Lionblaze laughed. "Turn him into mousemeat! I have to be loyal!"

Toadstep nodded. "And I for him, but we're still friends. Me and Lionblaze went on the journey to unblock the stream that fed the lake when it shrunk, we didn't seem to get on in the beginning, always fighting over being leader! Luckily this time rain has come before we've had to go on another quest!"

Lionblaze purred. "So, what brings you?"

Toadstep looked around. "A patrol heard fighting and Rowanstar decided if Darkclan was attacking you, it probably wouldn't be long before they attacked us. So it seems our clans are allies in this dilemma."

Lionblaze dipped his head. "Thank you, where's Rowanstar so I can thank him?"

"He led the first patrol to help your other patrol. He will be helping them get back soon." Toadstep replied. He cast an intrigued look at Swiftpaw. "So this is your daughter?"

Lionblaze purred. "Yes, my son is with Bramblestar's patrol Dovewing has kits too."

Toadstep purred. "She looks like you, same spirit too. Your clan looks strong; except for the fact you needed our help to get rid of those mange pelts. Oh we brought our medicine cats to help."

Lionblaze dipped his head in thanks. Swiftpaw dipped her head in respect for the shadowclan deputy before going to the medicine den entrance and sitting down. Only then did she realise that it was raining heavily, her ginger tabby pelt was soaked to the skin and mud splattered her paws and belly fur. After so many days of dry, dusty ground, it was a welcome change.

Her ears pricked as Bramblestar padded into the camp with shadowclan and his patrol, Rowanstar was at his side, the two leaders were talking urgently. The shadowclan patrol looked slightly battered but the thunderclan patrol looked utterly defenceless. Swiftpaw saw how many cats were dangerously wounded, and prayed to Starclan that there were enough herbs to treat them all. Swiftpaw saw Littlecloud and Frostpaw run quickly towards Jayfeather and looked horrified when he told them he had been attacked.

Bramblestar waved his tail at Toadstep and Lionblaze and the two leaders and deputies followed him to the base of the highledge and sat down, talking quietly. Many of the thunderclan cats were stretched out, and lying down completely exhausted. The shadowclan cats were licking their wounds, barely any as injured as the thunderclan cats.

Swiftpaw watched Jayfeather limp around, herbs hanging from his jaws. Briarlight sat in a corner, grouping leaves together while Littlecloud looked at the most serious injuries while Frostpaw aided the injured Jayfeather. Swiftpaw swept over the clan. Spiderleg was on the floor in a clawed bundle, Swiftpaw suspected he was unconscious, Cloudtail had a torn ear and a paw that looked badly injured, Dewpaw was on the floor he was twitching uncontrollably in pain a puddle of blood surrounding him, Moletooth was being supported by Poppyfrost and many more cats were unmoving on the floor while others sat in corners protected by from the rain.

One pelt caught her eye though and Swiftpaw cried out when she saw Tigerheart dragging Ravenpaw into a dry spot, his gaze sharpened with worry.

...

Songpaw limped into the camp, the patrol around her was a mixture of limping cats, the few who got away with a few scratches and ones who were being dragged because they couldn't support their own weight. She had been battling a large Darkclan warrior when Shadowclan arrived, a warrior called Tawnypelt had fought off the warrior and helped Songpaw walk back to the camp, talking nicely to her on the way home. Then a conversation came up that made Tawnypelt squeal with joy.

"So what's your name?" Tawnypelt asked.

"Songpaw." Songpaw mewed happily, grateful for the friendly warrior. "Dovewing and Tigerheart are my parents." Tawnypelt stopped walking, she looked at Songpaw with bright, interested green eyes. "Did you just say Tigerheart?" she asked. Songpaw nodded, a little concerned.

"Tigerheart's my son.." Tawnypelt whispered. "And Rowanstar is his father.."

Songpaw's aqua eyes widened, her bloodlines were legendary! A descendant of Firestar and Tigerstar and the newest shadowclan leader?! "So we're kin?"

Tawnypelt purred and flicked her tail over Songpaw's ears. "Yes we are, I'm glad to have met you Songpaw."

Now Songpaw had sat down watching Tawnypelt mew eagerly to Tigerheart, favouring her front left paw, after she sprained it from running to get Bramblestar. Stormpaw sat beside her, a mix of cobweb and marigold covered the left side of his face. Songpaw had been fed daisy leaves, and poppy seeds helping her with the pain in her sprained paw.

Bramblestar sat next to Squirrelflight, one of the few uninjured warriors, who was licking a long scratch on his flank, the leader was plastered in marigold and cobwebs, it was rumoured that he lost a life from a death blow from Breezestar. The leader hadn't confirmed it though.

The sting of her paw wasn't obvious to Songpaw, she was too busy purring over the thought that Swiftpaw was alive. Also she had found the last cat in the five. Wolfpaw seemed to be able to heal faster than any other living thing, his pelt was covered in blood but he had no cobweb or marigold to be seen. Now all she had to do was get the five cats together, and Jayfeather and tell them their destiny.

...

Wolfpaw padded towards his mentor, Bramblestar. Shadowclan had been kind to them, letting their medicine cat Littlecloud stay in thunderclan for the night, to help treat the injured while they left with the apprentice medicine cat to treat their own minor wounds. They also had caught some prey for the broken clan, it seemed Rowanstar was reforming Shadowclan to be a more honourable, united clan than Blackstar had done before him. It seemed the two leaders got on well too, since Rowanstar's mate Tawnypelt was also Bramblestar's sister. And Lionblaze and Toadstep were friends, it seemed Thunderclan and Shadowclan had an alliance forming to fight the new threat of Darkclan.

Bramblestar purred as his apprentice approached. Squirrelflight gave Wolfpaw a slight smile but there was darkness shadowing her green eyes. Wolfpaw had suspicions he knew what was wrong. "Bramblestar? Is it true you lost a life?" Wolfpaw mewed keeping his voice low and quiet. The huge dark tabby stared at him before sighing. "Yes, I have eight lives now."

Wolfpaw tried to lighten the mood. "But that's tons! You're still going to be here for a long time."

Squirrelflight purred. "Thank Starclan." and pushed her muzzle into Bramblestar's fur. Bramblestar smiled, before staring at Wolfpaw quizzically.

"You don't seem to be hurt?"

"Probably because I have the best mentor." Wolfpaw mewed eagerly.

"Well, he is Lionblaze's son.." Squirrelflight mewed, darkness tinting her mew. Wolfpaw couldn't help but think there was something they knew that they weren't telling him. But he couldn't dwell on the thought as his father padded up to Bramblestar, dipping his head. "I have the injury report."

Bramblestar nodded for him to continue. "Spiderleg had a ripped belly and needs to stay in the medicine den until its healed, Cloudtail has a twisted paw and needs a couple of days rest, Dewpaw has lost alot of blood and needs to be with Jayfeather until further notice, Moletooth has a long and deep cut along his side, Swiftpaw has a raked belly, Brackenfur is covered in scratches, and Ravenpaw has an injured neck and hasn't woken up." Lionblaze finished, gasping for breath.

Bramblestar looked at the deputy in shock, counting up how many cats were out of action. "Who is able to do duties tomorrow?"

"Squirrelflight, Seedfeather, Wolfpaw, Blackpaw, Foxpaw, Ivypool, Leafpool, Whitewing, Amberpaw, Cinderheart, Dovewing, Rosepetal, Poppyfrost, Birchfall, Hazeltail and Icecloud. And me of course."

"That's under half the clan. Is it really that bad?" Bramblestar gasped.

Lionblaze nodded. "Shadowclan are gone, but they let us keep Littlecloud for now, along with three warriors to help us. Scorchfur, Toadfoot and Snowbird. I thanked Rowanstar, as you did. I also promised we would return the favour somehow."

"That's generous of them, and we will return the favour, it's what Firestar would do." Bramblestar vowed.

Lionblaze nodded and padded away. Wolfpaw was frozen in fear, Ravenpaw, injured...hadn't woken up!? He dipped his head to Bramblestar before rushing to the medicine den to find it empty. Briarlight was getting herbs and spotted him. "The apprentice den, there was too many to fit in here." She mewed.

Wolfpaw raced out of the den and skidded to a halt at the entrance of the apprentice den to find Toadfoot eyeing him. "Wolfpaw..Lionblaze's son.. what brings you?"

"Oh just my friend possibly being near death? But it's alright I'll come back later." Wolfpaw snapped sarcastically. Toadfoot raised an eyebrow, surprised by his tone and sarcastic reply. Ivypool who was guarding the den with the shadowclan deputy glared at him. "Wolfpaw, shadowclan have generously let us have three warriors and Littlecloud for the night, so I suggest you start treating them with respect!"

Wolfpaw mumbled a sorry to Toadfoot. "it's okay Wolfpaw, I can understand your anger, you're friend is hurt but I'm under strict orders not to let anyone in enter unless they're working for Jayfeather."

Wolfpaw growled quietly before leaving the two warriors to guarding. He sat down under the cover of the highledge and watched the rain pour down, along with the occasional cat darting from one den to another. The remaining warriors who were fit for duty had gone to rest in the warrior's den, the elders and queens were in the nursery while the apprentices had been temporarily moved to the elder's den. Wolfpaw sank to the ground, his head in his paws and closed his eyes, becoming calmer by listening to the rain patter on the rocks above him. A tail which brushed his side made him look up, Lionblaze looked down on him concern glittering in his amber eyes that were identical to Wolfpaw's. His father sat down and looked at the rain hammering down. "Are you ok?" Lionblaze mewed.

"Why weren't you hurt in the battle?" Wolfpaw growled.

Lionblaze looked taken aback. "I never told you..."

"Told me what?"

"Why, I'm different."

Wolfpaw looked at his father, interested, he nodded for him to go on. "There was a prophecy, about me, and Jayfeather and a third cat. It said we would have the power of the stars in our paws. We thought the third was Hollyleaf, but it was actually Dovewing. I can fight and not be harmed Wolfpaw." Lionblaze growled.

Wolfpaw darted at his scars, giving them a questioning look. "Breezestar knocked me out, I guess my power doesn't work when I'm unconscious." Lionblaze replied.

"Why did you never tell us?" Wolfpaw mewed.

"Hollyleaf believed she was one of the three, she ran into the tunnels knowing our true heritage, but also that she wasn't included in our great destiny. I didn't want you two going off believing you have powers or something, and being disappointed when you find out you don't or worse, getting killed in the process." Lionblaze sighed.

"So why tell me now?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Because you deserve to know, and you're my son, and I want you to never be doubting us."

"So what was the other secret? The one on the day of our apprenticeship?"

Lionblaze froze, he didn't expect Wolfpaw to remember that, or ask about it. "You were born along with three other siblings.." Lionblaze croaked.

Wolfpaw's eyes widened. "What happened to them?"

"They were still born... they didn't survive.."

"What where their names?" Wolfpaw whispered.

"Flowerkit, a white shekit with darker grey stripes, Sootkit, a dark grey tom and Hollykit a black shekit." Lionblaze whispered trying to keep his voice stable.

"Hollykit after Hollyleaf?" Wolfpaw guessed. Lionblaze nodded.

"Now you see why you two are so precious to me, you would be anyway but even more so, I need to keep you safe. I didn't want you to think anything falsely because of your dead siblings." Lionblaze urged.

"I understand." Wolfpaw mewed. He shuffled closer to his father and sat beside him, keeping warm in Lionblaze's thick fur. He felt like a kit again, with his father wrapping his tail around Wolfpaw. They sat watching the sunrise, firming their father and son bond even more.

Lionblaze suddenly made a choking sound, his entire pelt fluffed up. Wolfpaw followed his gaze in alarm.

There at the camp entrance was a cat.

He was black and long legged and looked around warily.

Crowfeather.

**Well did that shock you huh? :D Crowfeather is back! ;D I think many of you are excited :D **

**Till next time! **

**Neon xxx **


	26. Chapter 24: The loneliest path

Chapter 24: The loneliest path

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Neon: Wolfy!**

**Wolfy: Neon owns all her ocs and made up characters in this story, along with plot lines and Darkclan. Not as in the name Darkclan, many people like to name their own clan Darkclan, just that clan in itself? Not making sense huh? Anyway, Erin owns warriors, and we want a movie :D**

**Neon: I agree :D I mean, going to the cinema and seeing warriors?! I will be rolling on the floor in joy! (I actually would :D ) **

**Not that exciting this one, but important and I hope you will enjoy! Sorry for not updating the past couple of days, I've been really busy! :D **

Stormpaw opened one eye groaning, he couldn't see out of his left eye, as it was plastered in marigold and cobwebs. A small light brown tom as staring at him intently with bright blue eyes. "Hello?" Stormpaw mewed, a little worried.

"I'm Littlecloud the shadowclan medicine cat. Shadowclan is aiding your clan as it is so weak right now." Littlecloud mewed.

"Thunderclan is not weak! Who even allowed you to come here?" Stormpaw growled quietly, conscious of all the other resting wounded around him.

"Your clan leader you beebrain! Now, since we have left three warriors and me to help you I suggest you treat us nicely, back when I was younger thunderclan apprentices were far nicer. One saved my life!" Littlecloud mewed, seeming lost in old memories. "You have a bad scratch on your face, it hasn't damaged the eye and it won't scar, so your pretty little face won't be ruined. It should have scabbed over by now, so you can go patrolling and hunting but no battle training."

"As if we would want to think about battling after yesterday." Stormpaw retorted.

Littlecloud closed his eyes, and after some time opened them. "I think you should. Darkclan will certainly be back and shadowclan might not be there to save you next time."

Stormpaw glared at the medicine cat angrily. _How dare he?! _He decided not the argue with the medicine cat any longer, even if shadowclan had helped them, they could be less superior about it. Stormpaw looked around, he was in the apprentice den, in his nest. However the normality stopped there, next to him was Songpaw deep in sleep, her paw wrapped up in long leaves, weed stems and a stick keeping it in its proper position. Then, Spiderleg was lying unnaturally still, his belly dried with blood and marigold staining his pelt. Swiftpaw was on Stormpaw's other side, curled up next to Ravenpaw. She had long scratches on her belly and Ravenpaw had cobwebs plastered on her neck. The two were curled up, and Songpaw was near them, crawling closer to her friends. Stormpaw gulped at how serious their wounds were, but he tucked his tail over his nose, drifting off to sleep again.

...

Wolfpaw stared at Crowfeather, glancing at his father he wondered why Lionblaze had reacted with such fear and recoil. He knew that Crowfeather was his father, but he never realised the amount of resent the golden warrior had for his windclan father. Lionblaze shook his head, and narrowing his amber eyes he padded over to greet the black warrior. "What are you doing here?" Lionblaze mewed coldly.

Crowfeather matched his light blue gaze, keeping it cold just like his son's. The black warrior's pelt was drenched; his long legs covered in mud and his pelt slick with the rain that had made it drip with rain droplets as fresh ones fell from the sky and hammered his back. "I need to talk to Bramblestar, and to Leafpool and you and Jayfeather."

Lionblaze raised an eyebrow but didn't complain as he led his father to the leader's den. Lionblaze glanced at Wolfpaw, "Go and get Leafpool and Jayfeather."

Wolfpaw nodded obediently and ran to the warrior's den, where Leafpool was sitting staring at the rain pattering a mouse length away from her paws. Wolfpaw coughed quietly, and snapped Leafpool's amber eyes into focus and she turned to look at him with surprise. "Bramblestar he wants to talk to you.." Wolfpaw mewed, keeping Crowfeather out of the conversation. Leafpool nodded and followed him as he led her to the leader's den. They climbed the slippery, slick rocks to Bramblestar's den, Wolfpaw led the former medicine cat inside and was greeted by the cold blue eyes of Jayfeather. With a jolt, he realised that they were so much like his father Crowfeather's, whereas Lionblaze had inherited leafpool's amber eyes, as did Wolfpaw.

"C-Crowfeather?" Leafpool gasped, immediately she made her voice become stable and sat next to Bramblestar, her gaze indifferent. Crowfeather looked slightly hurt but soon he too kept his feelings locked away and sealed them with an icy stare.

Wolfpaw looked around the den, Lionblaze and Jayfeather glared coldly at Leafpool, Bramblestar looked like his ear tips were burning and Crowfeather would cautiously to glance to each cat. "Why are you here Crowfeather? You no doubt heard the sounds of fighting, did Onestar send you?" Bramblestar asked.

Crowfeather shook his head. "No. I came here because.. I want to join thunderclan."

Leafpool gasped, her amber eyes widening. "Why?"

"Nightcloud and Breezestar are gone. They were never my family. You are my family." Crowfeather mewed gently, glancing at Leafpool to Jayfeather and Lionblaze.

"It's a little too late to play happy families Crowfeather. We're grown up now, and neither of you has ever been there for us. Bramblestar is our father, he was the only parent to ever be there for us and not make everything were grew up with a lie." Jayfeather hissed.

"But I am your father Jayfeather. Nothing could change that, I want to join thunderclan so you can give me a chance to be your father. I know you haven't forgiven Leafpool, we were not the first cats to do this and we won't be the last. So stop acting so superior over it, countless cats have got on fine with it before you!" Crowfeather growled, trying to keep calm.

" Not every cat has to deal with their sister dying twice and delivering their dead kin!" Jayfeather shouted back.

Lionblaze gasped and stared at Jayfeather, shocked at his sudden reveal of his inner emotions and thoughts. The blind cat was normal as emotional as a stick, never being effected by anything. But the truth had come out, it seemed that Jayfeather cared more for his family then he let on. Bramblestar stared at Jayfeather with clear devotion of a loving father in his eyes, it seemed like Jayfeather was a kit again, needing the love of a parent. This could be the consequence for Jayfeather's lack of parents in his life, the grey tom looked around, shocked at his words. He dipped his head at Bramblestar before rushing out of the den, and running into the forest.

Lionblaze looked at where his brother had left. "I never knew he felt like that, when my kits died, he didn't seem to be bothered by it."

Leafpool shook her head. "You think I don't know you two, but I knew that the moment he left the den carrying your kits, his gaze was normal, but you could tell he was dying inside. Even if I didn't lick your fur warm on cold nights, I still watched over you enough to know you better than any other cat. You can say I never looked after you. But you can never say I didn't love you."

Lionblaze shared a long look with Leafpool, he sighed and left the den, his pelt even. He clearly was moved by Leafpool's words. Wolfpaw looked at Crowfeather, who was staring at his son's path out of the den, hurt and regret brimming his eyes with shadows. "Crowfeather, you can stay. Thunderclan needs more healthy warriors, our clan is wounded. We need you." Bramblestar growled. "And fix this. We can't have a broken medicine cat." He mewed solemnly, and waved his tail for them to go. Wolfpaw padded out but not without hearing Bramblestar's last remark to Crowfeather.

"You'd better look after them Crowfeather. They might be your sons, but I was their father. And always will be, so now you have a chance to be their father. Don't run away from it this time."

Wolfpaw leapt down the rocks, the rain still pouring. It seeped into his skin, making him ice cold and shivers run up his spine. A tail stopped him. "You're Wolfpaw right?"

Wolfpaw looked up to see Crowfeather. "I'm Lionblaze's son."

"I can tell. You look like him...and Leafpool." Crowfeather replied, following Leafpool out of the camp. Wolfpaw sighed, this issue wasn't going to fix itself overnight. He glanced at Cinderheart, who beckoned him over with her tail. Wolfpaw ran to her and buried himself in her fur, finally giving in to his growing fatigue.

...

Jayfeather pelted through the forest, tears brimming his blue eyes, he tried to blink them away but they were persistent, luckily they didn't fall and stain his cheek fur. After being the blind weak kit, he was reluctant to show any signs of pain and weakness, that was probably why he kept himself so closed. He found himself at the abandoned twoleg den. He breathed in the sweet smell of herbs and it calmed him. He settled down on a thick patch of grass and let the rain soak into his skin, soon he was so covered in water he could have been compared to a fish. But he didn't move himself. _Stop feeling so sorry for yourself... You're not weak! _He heard his own growl in his head.

_Hey, I'm probably the only cat that has never spent a day worrying about myself so go and get run over! _

_Great, I'm having an argument with myself! _He growled irritably in his head. He sat up and tilted his head back to let the persistent rain run down his cheek fur. He was angry, angry with Leafpool and Crowfeather's sudden decision to join thunderclan. They weren't kits anymore! It wasn't like they needed a parent now, and Hollyleaf was dead, this time properly. He watched her die, and finely except Leafpool as her mother, but he didn't save her, he was too busy with the battle. He let his sister die. Then, he let Lionblaze's kits die, his own nieces and nephews! One of them the same as Hollyleaf, he let his sister die again. Of course, it wasn't Hollyleaf but she looked like her, it was almost a chance to redeem himself. And now, they all knew how he felt and he didn't have anyone to help him. Not even Half moon who was now long gone and he hadn't visited the ancients in moons, and he doubted he ever would again.

He stopped his trail of thought immediately, he was thinking like Leafpool must have done all those moons ago, and where did that lead? There was a reason that medicine cats could not have kits, they would be torn between their duties and family and in turn broken. He wouldn't bear this kits though, but he would have to look after them, and he would never want to put any kit through not having a father, like Crowfeather did and Bramblestar when he was younger. If he wasn't feeling so hurt he would have laughed at him being with kits. But he was remembering the loneliness of when Hollyleaf disappeared in the tunnels, she was thought dead, and he had no parent to look after him then. Lionblaze had Cinderheart... but who did he have?

Jayfeather then realised the curse of being a medicine cat... It was the loneliest path in the world.

Lionblaze burst out of the bushes panting heavily. It was then that Jayfeather realised he had run on his bad paw, and it now hurt like had had been struck by lightning. "Jayfeather?" Lionblaze mewed.

"I'm thinking, that's all." He growled.

"No you're not, you're hurt and I'm your brother."

"Lionblaze leave me alone. Wolfpaw is probably hurt after what happened."

"Wolfpaw will be fine. It's you I'm worried about."

_I feel lonely yet I push everyone away! It's because you don't want to seem weak mouse brain! _

"Crowfeather has joined thunderclan." Lionblaze mewed. Jayfeather didn't reply.

"Fine be that way.." Lionblaze growled before stomping off.

"I'm sorry.." Jayfeather growled. Lionblaze's paws stopped. "For losing your kits.."

Lionblaze padded closer and Jayfeather felt his nose touch his ear. "It wasn't your fault, they were dead Jayfeather, there was nothing you could have done." Lionblaze mewed, before padding off back to camp, knowing Jayfeather could take care of himself. He suddenly realised he had violated the rules of not being out alone due to Darkclan, but he honestly didn't care at that point. He closed his eyes and listened to the rain.

"He's right you know, it's not your fault."

Jayfeather pricked his ears at the sound of Leafpool.. no his mother's voice. And for once in his life, he decided to let go of his hidden feelings and ran up to her and burying his muzzle in her fur. Leafpool purred and Crowfeather placed his tail on his back in an aid of comfort. "We're sorry Jayfeather, we know the consequences for what we did have been far more than just your birth. And now, we promise to be there for you. And I promise to not abandon you." Crowfeather whispered.

The three cats sat in the rain, calmly forging a bond out of the years of hatred and hurt that had been swelling, and turned it into a opportunity, a chance to see a new leaf.

**Awwwww mushy ending :D **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I WILL DO AN ANSWERING THING NEXT CHAPTER!**

**AND IF YOU WANT YOUR OC TO BE IN THE STORY, PM ME PLEASE! I CANT ADD THEM JUST FROM A REVIEW! I NEED INFO ON THEM :D xxxxx **

**It seems Jayfeather has been keeping himself isolated, along with his feelings and guilt for losing Lionblaze's kits, but now the family can have fresh start and luckily Jayfeather has decided to accept the situation :D **

**Neon out :D **

**Till next time :D**

**Xxxxx Neon xxxxxx **


	27. Chapter 25: The threat of war

Chapter 25: The threat of war...

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO**

**NEON UPDATED THE STORY!? WHAT THE?! **

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY**

**IVE BEEN GONE FOR SOOO LONG! **

**ONE WORD: Exams... ive been revising for 2 weeks for my end of year maths tests, but THEY ARE DONE! GOSH THEY WERE EVIL! **

**AND THE DREADED WRITTING BLOCK!**

**SO as a result of this I haven't been able to plan, or even think about writing. :'( But now I can! **

**We've only got about 5 more chapters in this book, then onto the next one! **

**So, I need to think how I'm going to finish this one off, I know what will be the final chapter, and it's going to be a major cliffie! Whereas the other chapters I'm not sure what I'm going to do... **

**Ideally this series will be six books long, if I can think of enough plots to keep it going.. BRAIN STORM TIME! **

**IMPORTANT! **

**On the subject of your oc being in the story I can do that, except asking for me to do so in a guest review which I can't reply to is a bit of a pain. :D I can't answer guest reviews sorry :'( fanfiction won't let me :D**

**So do this: **

**Name (warrior one too please) : **

**Clan:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: **

**Thanking you :D**

**So on with the story, are any of you Whovians out there? Is anyone else sharing pain about Matt Smith's departure as the doctor :'( Him and David Tennant are my joint favs :D I wonder who the next one will be? O.O O_O o.O who do you think will be the next one?! :D ;D **

Ravenpaw scrambled in her sleep, her paws kicking messy moss high into the air. She whimpered pitifully, her tail twitching as her nightmare unfolded. Her head ached, her surroundings changing every second, blurring then swirling and finally taking form once again, for Ravenpaw to realise her location was different. Her head was a constant moan of pain, with sudden larger jolts of agony when her location changed yet again.

She was now in a forest, it was always the thunderclan forest, or well tonight at least. But the constant image was of cats fighting, she would feel drawn to one cat, (they changed whenever the surroundings changed) she felt like she was viewing it as a ghost. She was watching the battle with Darkclan from a range of thunderclan cat's perspectives. She was looking through her own eyes, but would follow one cat.

The true agony was her head, filled with the cat's pain and anguish every time they were given a bad blow. Their thoughts screaming in her head, their fear exploding in her heart, and their pain making her skin burn like fire, and the most agonising, her head boiling with the pain of all of thunderclan. Sometimes her vision would fade, and she would find she would open her eyes to look down and see different paws. She occasionally saw through the cat's eyes, and that was when their pain was made more explosive.

Ravenpaw didn't know how many minds she was feeling or seeing that night, she had lost count. But she couldn't feel time passing, it was like reality through frozen ice, and Ravenpaw was left to drown slowly under the ice in the bottom of a cold riverbed.

Suddenly she found herself flung into a different perspective, she was staring at Wolfpaw. His amber eyes glinted brightly despite his clearly bloodstained fur, they challenged his opponent, a large brown tom who was obviously a warrior. The warrior grinned and leapt for Wolfpaw, slamming his claws into his neck, and draining the light from the grey tom's bright eyes. Wolfpaw struggled, pitifully clawing at the warrior's legs, but to no advantage. He was far too small.

Ravenpaw felt Wolfpaw's fear rise higher than the moon, his blood sticking on her fur and his pain throbbing in her head. She closed her eyes and shook her head, sticking her claws in the ground, trying to focus on the pain and push it out her mind. It didn't work. She looked down at her faded form and knew she couldn't help Wolfpaw.

Then, her heart froze and a single tear crawled down her cheek and splattered on the ground as Wolfpaw's eyes locked with hers as the warrior tore out his throat, sending blood high into the air and a droplet like her tear, landed on the tip of her nose.

...

Wolfpaw paced outside the apprentice den, Songpaw had been released from the den in the morning, with advice of no activity and plenty of sleep, Swiftpaw was still sleeping, under the influence of the poppy seeds to take away the pain of her neck wound. Stormpaw was out on a walk with his mentor to keep him active, when he was banned from any training or patrols due to a large scratch over his eye. Then there was Ravenpaw. Who had been unconscious since the battle. That was two days ago, it was now the third sunrise since the battle. The shadowclan warriors had left at dawn but Littlecloud had refused to leave and stayed behind to help Jayfeather, insisting his apprentice would be able to care for Shadowclan in his absence.

Thunderclan had been won but only with the help of Shadowclan, without the dark warriors Thunderclan would have been beaten and half their territory would be owned by Darkclan. Wolfpaw found the circumstances fairly embarrassing but he was relived his clan had even survived. He closed his amber eyes, the image of Dustpelt's mangled body being hauled into camp flashed in his head, followed by Swiftpaw being attacked and almost murdered by Nightpaw. He opened his eyes again as he remembered his dramatic discovery on the night of the battle.

He looked at his paws, where scars or healed wounds should have been his fur was still there and the skin underneath completely untouched and intact. When he discovered this madness that his body could heal at a remarkable and unexplainable rate he was excited, he heat of the battle and the new found knowledge of every battle move ever made on him imprinted in his mind made him confident, he used his power to his advantage, learning moves and copying them perfectly when he only needed to see them once, and then being able to heal so he could keep fighting, he saved his sister.

But now was different.

His head was swarming with the knowledge he had, he was terrified he wasn't normal. Finally stopping pacing he sat down, finding his paws had taken him outside the camp he decided no one could see him and hung his head in despair and hopelessness.

...

Mysticpaw padded into his nest, his bones aching and pelt oozing blood. His ears were bleeding and his head was throbbing from a painful clawing. Apart from that he was ok. Of course thunderclan had shocked him slightly, they didn't seem to be the mouse hearted cowards he was taught they were. In fact, they fought fair and with honour, they seemed quite powerful at one point. However, Darkclan's unfair moves had beaten the courageous clan until Shadowclan had come to their aid and had sent Mysticpaw's clan screeching back into Darkclan's forest.

He drew a small paw over his ear, feeling the blood dampen his fur. _Oh well. Minnowtail has enough on her paws... _he shrugged as he sank into his nest. He silently prayed the Darkforest wouldn't call on him tonight. He wanted to have a chance to sleep.

The mentors as they were also referred to had called on him much more than they used to. He frequently was called to the Darkforest for extra training being told it was a privilege and he should be honoured.

But he wasn't.

Mysticpaw was glad the Darkforest couldn't read his mind, or he would have been reduced to a pile of bones by now. He gulped as he remembered the danger in his situation. He was becoming very close to the dark forest warriors. His father has informed him that he should expect to be recruited into a higher training program along with Nightpaw and Redpaw.

He had been doing everything the Darkforest had told him, in the hope he could find out information and possibly stay alive. Darkclan was trapped within Tigerstar's claws. The clan's warriors were sworn to loyalty to the dead cats and if any order was disobeyed they would be killed without question. Mysticpaw wanted to know what murders and traitors were planning. They seemed more secretive than usual, and with the constant battle training he couldn't help but anticipate something terrible was coming.

He was at war with himself though. His entire life he had been taught to be loyal to the Darkforest, and he knew nothing different from the satisfaction of ripping a cat's throat out. But after watching thunderclan fight, and meeting Ravenpaw, his conscience was waking up and he felt a tug towards the more honourable warriors of thunderclan.

There was more to life than killing.

After thinking about Ravenpaw, his mind stuck to the slender thunderclan apprentice. Mysticpaw often thought about her, and tried to catch a peek of her on patrols, but unfortunately he never did. He saw her today, twisting and leaping. Outsmarting his clanmates quickly and with a cunning grin. Mysticpaw grinned picturing her smirk as she raced around Redpaw and slashed his ears. He closed his eyes hoping her bright green eyes would keep the monsters of the Darkforest away.

Amber eyes locked on the twisted roots of a tree. With a sniff which was hastily followed by a tiny gag, Mysticpaw realised he had been dragged into the shadows of the Darkforest. He groaned before leaping to his paws, being careful to keep his act up, which possibly was the only thing keeping him alive. Following a familiar path he silently stalked through the sticky ferns and leech like mud. The smell might have been the worst thing, the constant smell of death and decay and the tide of salty blood. Mysticpaw bit back the threat of throwing up and continued. _I hate this place.. _

Voices up ahead made his sliced ears prick. Pinpointing on the source he shifted into a stealthy crouch, sliding across the muddy floor like a snake. He reached the edge of a clearing, one he had never been to. His amber eyes sharpened with interest, as he realised this was a place the warriors had tried to keep a secret. Tigerstar sat on top of a small rock, but one large enough to show he was the one with the authority. _Stupid tom, always reminding them he's their leader.. I wonder if they'll ever tire of it.._

The other cats sat in a circle, Mapleshade, Thistleclaw, Hawkfrost, Snowtuft, Darkstripe and NIGHTPAW!?

Mysticpaw gaped at his brother, two different coloured eyes gleamed, green and orange glinting brightly. He sat next to Hawkfrost, and he was only a few mouse lengths shorter than the large tom. Mysticpaw looked at his own paws and realised he had grown too, he was only a few moons away from being a adult size. He frowned at his brother, wondering why he had become so close to the warriors.

"The training must become more intense if we are to ever gain control. We need Darkclan to be the strongest it can be. That means more cats Nightpaw." Tigerstar frowned at the black apprentice. "I will tell my father." Nightpaw bowed his head.

Tigerstar grinned. "Excellent. We will need to train more. And I want an elite group." He commanded.

"huh?" Darkstripe grunted.

Hawkfrost rolled his eyes, while Tigerstar fluffed up his pelt in annoyance. "You idiot. Why did I even bring you here? Your head is too full of mouse dung for you to even keep this secret! I want an elite group, a group of the best fighters in Darkclan, they will be my strongest warriors. I want Redpaw, Nightpaw and Mysticpaw to be in there especially."

_Why me? _

"When are you going to tell us your plan anyway Tigerstar?" growled Snowtuft.

Tigerstar silenced him with a glare of fire. "The time is too far away, we need our adopted sons to grow. I want to train those three apprentices, until they do whatever I say, and then when the time is right, they will be my most powerful warriors." Tigerstar ended with a purr that sent shivers down Mysticpaw's spine.

"What if they don't cooperate?" Hawkfrost mewed.

"Then they, and everything they care about will be tortured, crushed and fade away from this disgusting world." Tigerstar spat.

Mysticpaw gasped quietly, but with a thudding heart saw Mapleshade's ear lock on him.

Holding his breath he slithered back to where he came from, once he was far enough away he sprinted along a well used track, putting as much distance from him and the deadly warriors as he could. He remembered Antpelt's warning, that the Darkforest could never be trusted, now that he had heard a slight leak in Tigerstar's plot, his trust n them was falling deeper down a hole and he doubted it would ever come back. And the whole death threat wasn't helping either.

After running for a long time his ragged breathing eventually took hold and he settled down in the shadows of a fallen tree. His legs shook as exhaustion took over, beginning to ache after the long sprint. But he didn't care that much, his head was too full of the betrayal he had just faced. He had grown up with the knowledge that the Darkforest were the ones to follow, the path of greatness and strength, but now they seemed to be only cold hearted murderers. Mysticpaw knew he had to do what they wanted though, Tigerstar had made his threat. At first he only thought it was more training, but with all the suspicion lurking in the shadows, Mysticpaw now knew it was going to go to a far further extent.

**DOONNNNEEEE**

**GOSH IM HAVING THE BIGGEST WRITTING BLOCK THAT EVER EXSISTED! Its soooo hard!**

**Ok I have no idea what to say now except when my writing block is gone you can expect my usual updates, till then i will slowly write the next chapter, don't worry I'm sure it will pass :D **

**Till next time!  
Neon xxxx**


	28. Chapter 26: Melting the ice

**Hello again! **

**THIS IS IMPORTANT:**

**Because we are all offenders of not reading the authors notes, (I do it myself, so don't feel bad if you do too! :D ) I will say IMPORTANT if it is important news. Which I have today. **

**Ok, I have received many requests to add your OCs into the story, which I can but from now on I shall not be excepting any more requests. You could email me if you have a very valid reason to have it in there though, like you were away for 3 months when I was doing this and you reviewed my story tons and everything, then I think I could make an exception, especially if you've been there for me for ages now. **

**I kind of only excepted the cats who belonged to people who reviewed me loads and have supported me through thick and thin, because in a way it's a thank you present to show you epic people how thank full I am of your kind words and support! **

**So here are the cats who I have accepted:**

**Shadepaw (belonging to Shadestream44)**

**Gingerpaw (Belonging to Twilightwolf2298)**

**Thicketpaw AND Maplepaw (belonging to Halfmoon54)**

**Blizzardkit (belonging to Willowdream of Forestclan.) **

**Thank you and good night :D Not really I'm writing this at 8 o'clock on Sunday morning, yes I do get up early, I've been awake since 6, but it's really warm in Britain now! Yep people I'm British! FOR ONCE WE HAVE HOT WEATHER! I FEEL LIKE IM IN SPAIN!**

**Anyway... story time...**

Chapter 26: Melting the ice...

A bright, swirling hue of pink, orange and red swished high in the sky. The sunset tainted clouds slowly crawled across the purple dusk of the heavens, the air was warm and the tension was weak, for now at least. Songpaw's shiny aqua eyes drew away from the captivating sky and locked on the sleek form of Crowfeather. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion of the dark grey tom. He padded over to the freshkill pile, carrying a large rabbit, after dropping his catch he nodded to Bramblestar and sat down beside Leafpool.

His cold blue eyes locked on hers, and gave her a questioning glare of _what do you want? _Songpaw broke the contact immediately. It was two sunrises after the windclan warrior had been officially announced as one of the clan. Greystripe had made a fair point that the clan wouldn't have been so eager to have him if it weren't for their current state of injury and recovery.

In that perceptive Crowfeather was lucky, his transition would be smooth into thunderclan because of how much they needed him. He had hunted exceptionally and many of the warriors were warming up to him, once they got past his cold glares and icy tone. The more Songpaw saw of the warrior though, the more she became afraid of him. He had an icy sheet over his heart and a shroud of secrets covering his thoughts. He had only really been near Bramblestar, Squirrelflight and Leafpool, and it seemed making friends was defiantly not his strong point.

However, Jayfeather had seemed to warm up to his father, whereas Lionblaze hadn't gone near him. He had also made sure Wolfpaw and Swiftpaw had gone nowhere near their windclan kin. Songpaw shook her head, was this broken family ever going to mend?

...

Crowfeather shared a icy glare with Lionblaze, he thought the thunderclan deputy would be the easier son to get to know, but he had been pleasantly surprised when Jayfeather had accepted him as his father. His blue eyes sharpened when Leafpool mewed. "Go and talk to Lionblaze. He's been through far more than you know."

Crowfeather decided to go for it and rubbed his face along her gentle tabby one. "I will, don't worry Leafpool I will fix it."

His former mate purred at his sudden affection, and Crowfeather realised with a pang how much he had missed her purr. _What kind of rabbitbrain was I to think Nightcloud would ever make up for her? I've missed her so much! _He quickly leapt up and with his long legs, he easily crossed the camp to the apprentice den, where Lionblaze had entered not too long ago. The smell of marigold and many other herbs hit his snout as he ducked into the den, his eyes rounded as he took in the sight of the wounded cats. It was about four sunrises since the battle with Darkclan, and thunderclan still hadn't improved much.

Luckily most of the wounded had gone back to their duties, but many cats were still being treated by Jayfeather. Yesterday Littlecloud finally returned to shadowclan, and plans were being made to move the remaining cats to the medicine den to let the apprentices have the first good night sleep for a long time, (since their den was occupied they had slept in the elders den.)

Ravenpaw, Swiftpaw, Spiderleg and Moletooth were the remaining cats still injured. Spiderleg was fighting an infection to the belly from a large wound and blood loss, while Moletooth had a long scratch on his side that was going to scar, Swiftpaw had a injured neck and multiple wounds. Then there was Ravenpaw. She had a neck infection but also her injuries were in the head. The broken apprentice was gripped by nightmares every night and was fighting off a fever that kept her sleeping. Which also meant more nightmares. Toadstep and Ivypool had been staying with the apprentice at night, guarding her from her inner terror. However, Jayfeather had claimed they were only getting in the way so Wolfpaw looked after her, along with Jayfeather.

Crowfeather aprouched slowly towards the small black apprentice, Jayfeather was currently curled around her, his tail keeping her warm and licking her head gently. Ravenpaw looked kit like, her fluffy fur gently being ruffled by the blind cat's gentle strokes. She was curled in a ball, with Jayfeather a protective wall around her. The medicine cat hadn't noticed him yet. She whimpered quietly, to be silenced by a low, gentle mumble from Jayfeather. "Don't worry little one, I'm here, I'll take care of you. I promise. Just get better, you're going to be a great warrior one day, so just keep fighting little one, Starclan is with you."

Crowfeather was taken aback by the normally grouchy, and insensitive medicine cat's words, his son gently cradled the young cat, keeping her safe. Crowfeather knew in his heart that if Jayfeather would have ever been a father, he would have been a brilliant one. He also remembered how Jayfeather was still hurting from losing Lionblaze's kits, so naturally he was being over protective of this young cat.

Crowfeather made his steps heavy to let his son know he was there. Jayfeather's ear snapped to his direction and his nose twitched recognising his scent. "Be quiet, she's finally resting peacefully." He whispered.

Crowfeather sat down quietly. He watched Jayfeather's face as he stared down at the apprentice. "I need to save this one Crowfeather. I just have to. Her green eyes remind me of someone, and she's special."

"Who?"

Jayfeather glared at him before continuing. "Thunderclan is special Crowfeather, all cats related to Firestar are special. Ravenpaw, and the others need to be protected, I don't know why yet, but I know they are needed for something, just like I was."

"In what way? Has Starclan sent you a message about them?" Crowfeather asked, his interest sharpening.

Jayfeather did not confirm his suspicions, instead he looked to the den entrance, the fading sunlight touching his pale fur. Crowfeather knew even if her couldn't enjoy it's beauty he still enjoyed its warming glow. Ravenpaw coughed quietly and his attention was on his patient immediately.

His head still full of questions Crowfeather sighed and left the medicine cat, his head mostly wanting to know about the cat that Ravenpaw reminded Jayfeather of. With a sigh he padded over to Lionblaze who was curled around Swiftpaw. His son had his tail forming a nest around his daughter, his head on his paws and eyes closed as Swiftpaw slept. Crowfeather knew he wasn't sleeping though, he could tell in the way his tail adjusted to keep Swiftpaw warm and his irregular breathing.

"Lionblaze?" Crowfeather mewed quietly.

The thunderclan deputy sighed and opened one amber eye. Once he recognised his father he frowned. "Yes Crowfeather?" he gave his deputy sounding mew.

"We need to talk, follow me." Crowfeather growled, keeping his voice an order. Lionblaze looked angry at him for ordering him, but with a groan he slipped away from his daughter. Wolfpaw quickly took his place and curled up next to his sister. Content that his kits were safe, Lionblaze followed Crowfeather out of the thunderclan camp and into the forest.

The moon was rising slowly, with a yellow tint as Crowfeather padded through the darkening forest. He still hadn't adjusted to the constant covering of the leaves above his head, and his ears were constantly full with the rustle of the leaves. He hopped over a small stream before arriving at a small clearing. Glancing at Lionblaze he led through the bushes and sat down in the moonlit clearing.

Lionblaze stared at the moon before finally meeting his father's blue eyes. Crowfeather stared at him, he had the same amazing amber eyes like his mother, but where hers were full of gentleness his were light with ferocity and rage. He was much larger than Crowfeather, and had the same physical aspects as Bramblestar, despite not being related to him.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Crowfeather growled quietly.

"Why come here now?" Lionblaze countered.

Crowfeather gulped knowing it wasn't going to be easy. "Nightcloud and Breezestar are gone, there is nothing left for me in Windclan. And here you are, my sons, deputy and medicine cat. Having your own family, leading your clan. I would be a Mousebrain if I never got involved in your lives."

"We needed you more when we were kits. I have my family now, a mate that I love and I know she will never leave me, kits that I look at every day with a swelling heart and pride. A clan that I know will be by my side forever and that I might even lead one day. And what about your most successful son? Breezestar, the mighty leader of the most feared clan." Lionblaze growled.

"Breezestar is my son, but not one I would want to call my son, he is the leader of a clan stained with the blood of the innocent. I have no pride for him. You Lionblaze, are a cat that cats would fight over to call their son. And you say you have a family. What family is complete without parents?" Crowfeather mewed.

Lionblaze stared at his father for a few moments, wondering what to say. He opened his mouth, but abruptly shut it.

"You were never there Crowfeather. When we needed you. We found out our entire heritage was a lie and you said you wanted nothing to do with us! Bramblestar couldn't look at us without feeling betrayed, Squirrelflight was gone. We might as well have been orphans! Hollyleaf was gone and me and Jayfeather were alone, being threatened by glares of a clan that no longer trusted us, because of a mistake that we never made! Then, after moons we fixed it, before the great battle, Bramblestar named us as his sons again, and Hollyleaf was back and it was almost like...before. Then she died! She died Crowfeather and we had to face it alone! Then I thought I was ok, Cinderheart loved me and we had the promise of kits and I vowed I would make it perfect. Then, they all died, all three. They never saw the light of day Crowfeather! I had to name my dead kits, and know I would never know what colour their eyes were, or their warrior names or how they would be..." Lionblaze stopped, looking at the sky at three stars all in line. Crowfeather's eyes welled up at his son's emotion and Lionblaze whimpered, and Crowfeather realised he had never seen the ferocious deputy this way.

"Cats call me over protective of my family. But... they are my world. I need them Crowfeather, to keep fighting. Cinderheart, Swiftpaw and Wolfpaw are what keep me living. My precious kits, I watch them everyday praying they won't be swept away from me, that they won't get killed and I will have to touch their cold, lifeless bodies. Not again Crowfeather, not again. You only just decide how important family is? Your too late! You should have been there for me all those moons, you always knew we were there if you wanted to finally get to know us. Well it's not like that, you have to grab it as quick as you can before a hawk sweeps it away. Because if your clan does leave you, and if your alone. Your family will be the ones that keep you going, and keep you living. I love Cinderheart with all my heart and I would never leave her, and I can't be away from my kits for more than a heart beat without my heart aching to see them again. You left your mate, and you disowned your kits. If you want a family Crowfeather, you'd better show them you're going to stay this time." Lionblaze spat. His eyes dark and glistening with tears that hadn't fallen. He looked at the ground before turning and sprinting away back to the way they came.

Crowfeather sat thinking through what his son had said.

He then realised.

He had never been so heartbroken.

...

Jayfeather watched Ravenpaw's ear twitch, her face was in mind frown, her nose scrunched up and her teeth in a snarl. It disappeared quickly and her ears went back, she whimpered quietly. She started shivering and mewling pitifully. Jayfeather ducked his head down and licked a stray bit of fur down on her dainty head. He wrapped his tail around her smaller body tighter. She stopped shivering slightly and her mewing faded away. he touched his nose gently to her paw and felt it burn. She was still fighting the fever that had kept her sleeping for the majority of the day.

He shook his head, knowing it would be hard for her to pull though. But she had to. She couldn't die, she was meant to be one of the five, and he couldn't lose another kit. Well, she was almost fully grown, but was so young she seemed like a kit to him. While cradling her he felt a warm glow in his heart, and wondered if that was what it was like to have kits. He remembered Half moon instantly, her beautiful green eyes and enchanting white fur. Her forest green eyes that burned with the same fire as Ravenpaw's (at least in his visions because he was blind) he knew the two she cats were not the same and he cursed himself for hanging onto a memory. But Ravenpaw was almost like the only tiny shred of Half moon he had left, and he cherished it. Obviously he wasn't in love with the apprentice, one she was his kin so ewww, and secondly he felt more of a father bond with the black apprentice, he loved Half moon, not a apprentice who happened to have the same eyes as her. They were actually far different, you couldn't keep Ravenpaw still, whereas Half moon was calm and mature, Ravenpaw was boundless energy and a crazy type, she also was the most obedient apprentice he had ever met.

He just felt protective of the apprentice because she was his kin and he couldn't lose anyone else. So many cats he had known had died and, she also reminded him of Hollyleaf so he didn't want her to die.

His ear pricked at the approaching Wolfpaw. The grey apprentice padded cautiously to his side, peering over his shoulder to watch the now peaceful Ravenpaw. Wolfpaw was now almost as big as Jayfeather, but he was muscular and tall like his father, and was almost the copy of him, with a mix of the gentleness of Cinderheart. Jayfeather knew the apprentice had a soft spot for Ravenpaw, whether he would admit it was a question but it was clear that Ravenpaw only thought of them as friends.

Jayfeather's eyelids drooped and he finally gave into sleep as he knew Ravenpaw was sleeping peacefully. He put his head on his paws and listened to Wolfpaw's tongue rasping over Ravenpaw's fur followed by his purr as Ravenpaw sneezed.

**Awwww, I just found writing this chapter soooo cute! I was sitting in my chair like neur32 urnnf jti4ijti431ti jij32iruie3jrti3jitjti i3ijr and waving my arms about squealing with the cuteness! **

**No Jayfeather and Ravenpaw won't be in a relationship, just in case you thought it was like that, nope it's more a father/ daughter bond, I just needed that to be clear :D**

**Cause they are related and age difference and life. **

**So good bye my good chums, see you next chapter xx**

**Nemo. **

**Yeah you didn't expect that did you!? Jayleaf1 called me Nemo so why not!? :D **


	29. Chapter 27: An accepted destiny

**I love this chapter so much, I can imagine it being like Clara in the doctor's time stream but it's Ravenpaw looking epic with fire all around her, I just simply can't... I love that episode so much...**

**Sorry, I love doctor who. **

**Anyway. Your probably wondering where are all the cats that you wanted to be in the story, well I wrote this before I started doing that, so that's why, yes I write the chapters before the authors not at the beginning, I think I wrote this chapter... about five days ago, but I wouldn't upload it till I have other chapters after in case of writing block, always keep some spare :D But your OCs should be in not the next chapter but the one after, because I know who will be in it now and I haven't written chapter 28 yet. **

Chapter 27: An accepted destiny...

Ravenpaw opened her eyes warily, her green orbs franticly scanned the area, on the lookout of a normal sign of a beginning of a nightmare. But she found she was not in the usual blank, dark expanse of mist she was used to. She was in a beautiful forest, the leaves a pattern of bright green above her head, rustling in the light breeze. The air was slightly dry, with a crisp tang. The final sunbeams casted by the setting sun sunk through the thick green and lime canopy above her head, and dappled her coat with reflections of the bright yellow light.

She trotted along the path, carved by the trees, letting her paws lead the way. The sound of cats talking made her stop abruptly. She twisted her ears toward the source, straining to hear. The sound of cat's thoughts, which she had learnt by now had a faint echo to them were far clearer and she followed them without hesitation. She came to a holly bush, and gritting her teeth as her pelt snagged on its barbed leaves, she peered into her surroundings.

There were two cats sitting by a gentle stream, its ripples danced with the light of the sunset, and it made a gentle trickle as the water flowed downhill. Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes, one cat was a pale grey tom, with clear blue eyes. She recognised him to be Jayfeather immediately. The other cat, was a flame coloured tom, with a orange pelt much like the sunbeams that were falling into the clearing. His eyes were bright green, like the forest canopy in Greenleaf and a copy of Ravenpaw's. She remembered being told about a cat who looked just like the one she was staring at, except he glittered with starlight, his paws being shrouded in a faint glow, and his pelt scattering miniature stars as it shook. His eyes were far brighter than any other cat she had ever seen, like they were miniature stars.

"Firestar" Jayfeather mewed, dipping his head to the flame coloured tom. Which made Ravenpaw's suspicions true, this was the legendary Firestar. She pricked her ears, her interest only getting more so by the second. "Jayfeather, I guess you are wondering why I have summoned you." Firestar growled, making sure to keep his voice low and quiet. Ravenpaw strained forward, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"You've found the five?" Firestar asked, with his eyebrows raised.

Jayfeather nodded. "One of them knows about the prophecy, I've even trained her to make her powers stronger. The others know nothing."

"Haven't you thought about telling them?"

"I will soon, I just needed to be sure we had the right cats, we don't want another Hollyleaf situation."

Firestar nodded, his eyes darkening. Ravenpaw's mind flashed to the image of a black she cat with green eyes, probably a strong surge of mental activity from Jayfeather after being reminded about his dead sister. She pushed it away, knowing any mental contact with the medicine cat would alert him that she was there.

"Why am I here Firestar? I'm not a kit I am well aware that I need to tell the five their destiny." Jayfeather growled, seeming to have limited respect in his voice.

"I'm glad you are!" a cheery mew emerged from the bushes and a blue cat, with three cats following, one spotted, one white and the other black. They were all she cats.

Firestar sat down next to a faded spotted she cat, her pelt was dappled with brown, white, black and hints of gold and her amber eyes glinted with humour. The blue she cat glared at the pair and sat next to the black cat, who had a face of pure seriousness. The last, a beautiful white faded cat with bright green eyes sat next to Jayfeather, purring constantly. Ravenpaw raised an eyebrow, Jayfeather looked in pure peace of the moment, his fur dangerously close to the faded white cat.

The blue cat glared at the two pairs before mewing. "The prophecy needs to begin, thunderclan grows in more danger everyday and we have far worse matters here in Starclan."

"what?" Hissed Jayfeather.

"Starclan is being invaded brother." Mewed the black she cat who Ravenpaw recognised to be Hollyleaf. "Every day we gain scars on our pelts where we have gone to fight on the border to keep the dark forest out. They know if they take over this place they will be closer than ever to destroying the clans."

"You may live your lives fighting occasionally, but you are blind to the spiritual war going on around you constantly, you think Starclan does nothing? You couldn't be more wrong. The dark forest tries to harm you every day, breaking through the surface of reality, only Starclan is what stops them from murdering you in your sleep." The dappled she cat mewed gently, her voice like honey.

"Spottedleaf is right, Starclan protects you more than you think. Obviously you are not being harmed daily, but frequently we have to protect a cat that is about to be killed or worse being dragged off into darkness by some dark forest cat. Only with the arrival of Tigerstar did this become more common." Firestar growled, backing up Spottedleaf.

"On the border with the Darkforest we are being invaded, we have just returned from another battle, luckily no one died this time.." The white she cat mewed.

Jayfeather's eyes widened, and he looked deep into her green eyes, his blue orbs brimming with concern. "Half moon! Are you ok!? You didn't get hurt did you!?"

Half moon purred and gave his ear a quick lick, ignoring a growl from the blue cat who Ravenpaw had guessed was Thunderclan's legendary leader Bluestar. "mouse brain, I'm fine Jayfeather, I'm helping the medicine cats, so you don't need to be worried about old me going into battle."

Ravenpaw pricked her ears at the two cat's obvious affection. She wasn't sure who Half moon was or how Jayfeather had even forged this bond with her if he had never met her. Or...he had?!

Hollyleaf frowned at the two cats before growling. "Brother, please focus, Starclan and all the clans are in the greatest danger. The Darkforest is rising again but this time they are openly attacking Starclan, and they are in full control of one the most powerful clans around the lake."

Bluestar nodded. "You need to tell the five their destiny, the reason they were born was to save the clans."

"Will it just end up like last time? With a huge battle and no real end to it? We thought they were gone but they're back, what we did was wasted. What we gave up was for nothing!" Jayfeather shouted, his hackles raised and a defiant glare pierced into Bluestar.

Firestar's green eyes narrowed. "Jayfeather listen, you cannot let that situation cloud your judgement, we had to send you back, you had to be here."

Jayfeather turned to Firestar his claws unsheathed. Ravenpaw shivered, she had never seen him so angry. "You could have left me in the mountains! Me and Half moon could have lived happy lives! You ruined it all!"

Half moon shook her head. "We could have never done that Jayfeather, you destiny was with the clans...it never could have been with me." He voice was tinged with hurt and regret but covered in a golden glow of love with a soft purr that soothed the angry medicine cat. "your destiny is not over yet Jayfeather, your powers are still needed."

Jayfeather's eyes gleamed with curiosity, but he bit back more questions. "I will tell the five." He narrowed his eyes and a small smile crept on his muzzle. "We will mentor them, help them use their powers effectively. Ivypool can help too."

Firestar gave an approving nod, but Ravenpaw's stomach knotted in fear. She didn't want a destiny covered in bloodshed and darkness, she wanted to be a warrior, and one day Ravenstar, leader of thunderclan. The flame coloured tom got up and swept his tail, beckoning the cats to follow. Jayfeather nodded and all the cats left the clearing, leaving glittering starlight as a trail.

Ravenpaw, silently stalked through the bushes, making sure she couldn't be spotted by staying in the shadows, her dark pelt keeping her hidden. Eventually the cats stopped at a small pool surrounded by smooth pebbles, the water was crystal clear and was still, it reflected the dark sky full to the brim of stars above. Everyone settled down with their tails wrapped around their paws at the water's edge, Firestar looked into the pool and gently, made the water ripple by brushing it lightly with his paw.

Ravenpaw's eyes widened, she could see in her hiding place, the pool rippling, circular waves travelled to the edge, and colour filled the dark liquid like a morning sunrise over mist. She gasped quickly, and slapped her tail over her mouth as she saw all the cat's ears lock onto her. Six pairs of eyes locked on her position and Hollyleaf let out a growl. She glanced at Bluestar before padding slowly towards Ravenpaw, her green eyes narrowed to the tiniest slits. Her claws scratched the pebbles and with a growl she leapt for the bush that Ravenpaw was hiding in. Ravenpaw let out a shrill cry of fear as the larger she cat tumbled into her, Ravenpaw was out in the open now, on her back, looking up into the eyes of her father's dead sister, the stories were true, with her dangerous green eyes and courage of a lion, Hollyleaf was the formidable warrior that her father had told her about.

Hollyleaf's growl faded and the snarl she bore was wiped off her muzzle when she took in Ravenpaw's wide green eyes and terrified expression. The Starclan warrior's eyes widened and she took her unsheathed paw off Ravenpaw's neck, allowing her to breathe for the first time.

All the gathering had grown silent, all eyes were burning into her pelt as Ravenpaw rose from the ground and stood to face the consequences. Jayfeather looked horrified to see her here, while Firestar's face was full of awe and Bluestar gave her a nod of approval. "I-I'm sorry..I thought you were a dark forest cat.." Hollyleaf gasped, looking very guilty.

Ravenpaw met her guilty gaze and green met green as she tried to act strong. "Don't worry Hollyleaf, it's not your fault, I shouldn't be here..."

Jayfeather gave a pleading look to Spottedleaf. "She's not dead is she?"

"Mousebrain! Do you see any starlight on her pelt!? I thought you were smarter than that Jayfeather, of course she's not dead, and your all birdbrains for not noticing her.." a low growl emerged from the bushes, and Ravenpaw found herself staring at a fluffy grey she cat, with a squashed muzzle and many scars, her orange eyes gleamed with interest as she stared intently at Ravenpaw.

"Yellowfang!" Firestar croaked.

"Yes, you think you can have this meeting without me Firestar?! Well you can stop me! I may have been fighting but i wouldn't miss this meeting. The one in denial will finally see."

Ravenpaw looked at her paws, knowing the scarred she cat was speaking about her. Yellowfang sat beside Bluestar, and ushered Ravenpaw closer with one large paw. Warily, she sat down next to Yellowfang, trying to avoid the intense, starry stares of the Starclan cats. "Ravenpaw, Jayfeather has told you of your destiny, yet you still deny everything you were born to do. I have come here to get rid of that issue." Yellowfang purred.

"You have heard the prophecies that tell of your powerful future, but you still don't want to face what you are. You are one of the five Ravenpaw, and nothing can change that. It started with this prophecy, given to Jayfeather before you were born. _Five, the rulers of the stars, the kin of Thunderclan's strongest blood will rise to battle the ghosts of the forgotten past. They will face great terror and tragedy to defeat the shadows that deceive us in the dark... _Your mother even received the prophecy when you were born. Then moons later, once you were born, Songpaw was given this one; _The sightful Raven, the unseen Storm, the swiftest fire, the Wolf's heart and the endless Song are the strongest blood of fire and thunder, they must learn of the shadows that haunt them, and the ghosts in the shadows of the past, for the war of flame and shadow is coming.. and they will have to sacrifice everything... even themselves..." _

"But that's it! Yellowfang I'm scared, both of them tell of us facing terror, tragedy and sacrifice, the second says we have to die!" Ravenpaw's paranoid voice rose to a tiny wail.

Yellowfang's gaze darkened. "Starclan does not know what you will have to do, our vision is blurred and dull we cannot see into the future anymore. We believe it is due to Starclan being weakened by the Darkforest but I believe something else..."

Ravenpaw's ears pricked. "You Ravenpaw, and the other four, your power is over Starclan. It drowns out our own powers, for seeing into time, Songpaw has blurred that out, her power is far stronger than ours, and now due to that power we cannot do what she can." Firestar growled.

"Now, we have come here to show you what must happen Ravenpaw. We are the only cats that know of the five, except from some very trusted friends." Bluestar mewed.

"Who, and why so secretive?" Jayfeather growled.

Yellowfang frowned at him before giving a snort. "Tallstar, Crookedstar, Raggedstar, Oakheart, we had to tell at least one leader of every clan, ones we could trust not to tell any other cat. But Bluestar couldn't shut her mouth and had to tell Oakheart." Yellowfang growled.

Bluestar flicked her tail irritably. "I'm not the only cat that told her mate Yellowfang."

Yellowfang growled and gave the leader a hostile glare.

"We need to keep this very secret Jayfeather, if the Darkforest finds out the five will be killed, you can promise that." Spottedleaf mewed quietly.

Ravenpaw shrunk back, being crushed under the weight of what was happening. "Why have you brought me here? There's five of us." She mewed quietly.

Yellowfang nodded to the pool, Ravenpaw looked into the now still water and saw a formidable black she cat, with glowing green eyes, standing in the lead of a group of cats, defiant against the fire behind her. Ravenpaw gasped when she realised she was looking at herself. She looked back at Yellowfang, who growled, "Ravenpaw, you must lead the five, you have the leader's heart and you must unlock it. Stop this fear that holds you back, you must let yourself free and become the leader you know you are."

Ravenpaw kept staring at the image in the pool, her gaze locked with her own ferocious glare. Suddenly yowling sparked off at a distance. Ravenpaw's head shot up, and she looked around. The Starclan cats were looking around, eyes wide. Smoke was pouring out the trees in the distance. Firestar rose to his paws and gave Spottedleaf a gentle shove. "Go back to the whisperers, you need to get out of here."

Ravenpaw raised an eyebrow to Firestar. "I loved her once, but now my heart longs to be with Sandstorm again, I love her, not Spottedleaf."

Ravenpaw nodded understanding.

Spottedleaf nodded, and slowly she faded away till she was gone. Yellowfang bit Jayfeather's tail and he suddenly faded away. "What did you do!?" Ravenpaw roared at her.

"I woke him up idiot! Now go! A fire has started, we have to leave you!" Yellowfang hissed as the other cats sprang into the bushes, away from the roaring flames that approached ever closer.

"How!?"

"The Darkclan border, where the fighting was happening, must have been a Darkclan cat, or lightning, now go!" Yellowfang hissed as she shoved her into the pool, knowing the cold water would wake her up.

Ravenpaw struggled in the dark as she shifted from being asleep to waking up, her head was bursting with questions and what she had to do, but her heart grew warm as she realised with a clear, strong mind, that she had to lead the five.

And she was ready for her destiny.

**Seriously, I love the last bit so much.**

**Ravenpaw becomes epic! Oh my gosh! Good bye wimp! **

**I don't know what to say now...**

**Bye my epic people, love your reviews I shall answer them in the next chapter. **

**Till next time,**

**Neon xx **


	30. Chapter 28: The fallen and the rising

Chapter 28: The fallen and the rising...

Swiftpaw felt the urge on consciousness drawing her out of the comforting sleep, she groaned irritably as she became more and more aware of what was going on around her. With a sigh, shrunk down deeper into the soft bedding. _Wait.. that's fur... _She breathed in the scent and recognised Snowpaw immediately. She opened one eye and saw him looking down on her with bright amber eyes. "Why did I have to wake up?" Swiftpaw groaned, putting her head on her paws.

Snowpaw chuckled, and flicked her with his tail. "Because Lionblaze is worried sick?" he suggested. "In fact, your entire family is rather paranoid."

Swiftpaw nodded, and reluctantly sat up, her chest giving her a sharp jolt of pain as she did so. "What about you?"

Snowpaw's eyes widened. "I was terrified!" he suddenly realised what he said as Swiftpaw raised her eyebrows and gave him a cheeky smirk.

"Oh really?"

"um...well.. yes...but...oh be quiet!" Snowpaw hissed half-heartedly. His eyes locked on a shape behind Swiftpaw. She slowly turned around to see Jayfeather curled around Ravenpaw, both were snoring quietly. "It seems like Toadstep has competition for the father position!" Snowpaw joked quietly. Swiftpaw nodded, the medicine cat was normally so hostile, but there sleeping, curled around Ravenpaw, he looked like the most devoted father or big brother ever seen, ready to be wounded before anything could get to his precious burden that he protected.

Jayfeather's ear twitched, and his head raised from his paws, he looked down on Ravenpaw as if he could see her and purred, obviously hearing her peaceful breathing. His head went in Snowpaw's direction. "Nightmares?"

"Not one." Snowpaw purred.

Swiftpaw had no idea what they were on about, the last couple of days she had been oblivious to her surroundings, filled with poppy seeds and fighting an infection, she had been too busy fighting her own battles to know what Ravenpaw was going through. "It good to hear you up and about Swiftpaw, go outside, you could do with some fresh air." Jayfeather growled, his tone slightly light.

Swiftpaw didn't know if it was an order or not, but went outside anyway, her legs stiff and chest aching, but she had Swiftpaw ready to help her if she fell.

She blinked the sun out of her eyes, it was just past dawn, and the sun was already in the sky, making its climb to sunhigh. She laid down on the ground under the highledge, she surveyed the camp while Snowpaw went to get her fresh kill.

The trees were in full leaf, the life of Greenleaf was showing brightly. The air was cooler, fresh with the recent rain, the clearing was mostly empty, with warriors and apprentices out doing duties. But Swiftpaw did see Brightheart pad out of the warrior's den and rasp a lick on Snowpaw's head, of course with a groan in return. Then to Swiftpaw's surprise she trotted over to her. "Hello Swiftpaw, nice to see you up and about."

Swiftpaw looked down at her lazy shape, soaking in the morning sun, hardly up and about at all. "Well in a way.." Brightheart chuckled.

"How's Cloudtail?"

Brightheart purred and shook her head. "Went out on dawn patrol, his paw still hurts and he insists on going out with Blackpaw to train. Mousebrain."

Swiftpaw smiled as she saw Snowpaw trying to pull a rabbit from under the fresh kill pile, her smile turned into a fit of huge laughter as the rabbit was pulled out, but Snowpaw was not expecting it and did a messy backward roll into the medicine den entrance, scattering the leaves that protected the den. Swiftpaw and Brightheart reacted with a huge burst of laughter as Snowpaw frowned, trying to gain back some sort of dignity.

...

Mysticpaw scraped past the bramble barrier of the Darkclan camp, growling as his pelt snagged on a thorn and was torn off in the process. He carried a juicy rabbit, the smell of warm fresh kill was refreshing on his tongue, and it was now the middle of Greenleaf, with the sun a scorching blur of light, and the sky a brilliant blue expanse without a single cloud. The recent rain had brought life back to the forest, with the trees bright and the prey in abundance. He shook his head, whisking a irritating fly away from his already flustered face. His short fur was helping with the heat, but it was hotter than Mysticpaw had ever experienced. Beside him his mentor Lightshadow padded quietly, her breathing soft and gentle. Her long black tail snaked across the ground, she looked at Mysticpaw with an approving yellow gleam, she carried a squirrel, fat on the endless produce the forest seemed to be giving lately.

He reached the opening to the camp, with a intake of air he padded into the camp with his tail held high. He wanted to impress his father, who would no doubt be reporting to the dark forest leaders on every cat's progress. He scanned the camp with curious amber eyes, he saw his mother grooming Swallowpaw, paying special attention to her now scarred ear. He rolled his eyes, his mother cared so much more about his sister than himself and Nightpaw, the two brothers had terribly scarred pelts, and ears for that matter, received from the beatings of the dark forest and his father. "You go and give that rabbit to the new cats, they're going to need it." Lightshadow mewed before turning away to place her contribution to the pile. _The new ones..._

Recently a few new cats had joined Darkclan, more of the cats found from the twoleg place and brought to Darkclan by Dogfang who was in charge of the "operation" as it was called. This time though, they were all apprentice age. There was three, all she cats. Two of which were sisters.

With a proud and formidable stance he padded over to them, they were sitting by largerock, the place of meetings with unsure expressions. Mysticpaw placed the rabbit on the ground and decided to make sure these cats knew he was important from the start, well that's what his father had told him to do, and no doubt the dark forest wanted him to adopt that attitude, and they were the cats that Mysticpaw made sure he followed, because if not his doom would be expected.

"Hello. I'm Mysticpaw I don't believe we have met, I guess you've had your apprentice ceremony?"

The shyest, a golden brown tabby with a white chest and paws, and mystifying blue eyes spoke up. "We have, I'm Gingerpaw, Minnowtail's apprentice."

Mysticpaw's amber eyes sharpened with interest. The healer's apprentice? "Well that's good, we need another healer. This clan is getting too big for one cat to look after. So what's your story Gingerpaw?"

Gingerpaw looked unsure for a moment, before replying "My mother got run over by a car, or as you call it a monster. My dad was never around and I was the only kit, your clan found me and looked after me, and taught me about being in a clan till I was ready to come here."

Mysticpaw felt a tug on his heart strings at the tragic tale, but regained his confident composure quickly. "Well it's just as well that we did." He turned to the other two, one was another golden tabby but she had green eyes, and the other was a calico and white with blue eyes. "And you two?"

"I'm Thicket, and this is my sister Maple. We haven't been apprenticed, we have to wait till tonight for the dark forest to do the ceremony. Our twolegs abandoned us, and we had to fight to survive. We had to use our claws to get a meal, so I think we will do well in this clan." Thicket growled, letting her claws unsheathe. Mysticpaw frowned, knowing she could competition. But secretly he was impressed. These two looked like the formidable cats that the dark forest could turn into their own personal army. Mysticpaw knew he had to keep his eye open when training with these two.

"So you've learnt our customs?" Mysticpaw asked.

"Yes. We know about the dark forest, Starclan and everything a clan is. But I've been wondering why is Darkclan the only clan that follows the Darkforest?" Thicket mewed.

Maple frowned and cuffed her sister round the head. "Mousebrain! Haven't you learnt anything? The dark forest are the reason this wonderful clan helped us! They helped it's leader Breezestar to create it, they teach us and mentor us to be the most feared warriors of them all, Darkclan has taken territory and is never weak thanks to the mentors in the Darkforest! You should be more grateful to be welcomed into this powerful empire." Maplepaw mewed, her tone light but full of conviction, she obviously cared for her sister but also wanted her to share her firm beliefs in the dark forest. Mysticpaw nodded, Maple would go far with the Darkforest.

Thicket nodded, looking slightly surprised at her sister's outburst. "Of course maple, in fact I can't wait to meet them."

Mysticpaw felt his stomach churn, these cats believed the dark forest were their saviours, little did they know that they meant nothing to the so called "mentors" they could be replaced easily and were simply only useful if they could fight and follow orders. They had no idea that the dark forest was just a place of death, filled with killers and traitors. All they wanted was power and they would sacrifice anything or anyone to get it. With a death sentence hanging over Mysticpaw's head he knew it was his duty to make these cats as loyal as possible to Tigerstar and his rouges, even if he knew it was wrong.

A yowl above their heads made the apprentices look up. "Let all cats old enough to fight, join beneath the largerock for a clan meeting." Mysticpaw recognised his father's loud summons, he led the three new cats round so they could look up to see his father without much difficulty. Breezestar was standing high on the rock, with his chest puffed out and his amber eyes gleaming in the fading light of the sunset, his fur was tinged orange and the sun was fading behind him, casting a mysterious shadow on his face.

"It is almost night, the other clans sleep but Darkclan prepares for its greater future. We are the strongest clan, we will always be the strongest clan. This is why we train my clanmates, one day our clan will be unstoppable, so victorious that not even all the four clans combined can stop us!" Breezestar yowled, the clan let out a yowl of excitement, many sounded like battle cries, Mysticpaw made sure his was loud and clear, knowing his father would approve. He simply had to act completely loyal to the dark forest, or everything he cared about would be taken away from him.

"Tonight, is a special night. We have three new apprentices, and when we sleep some shall be chosen to go to the apprentice ceremony for two of them. Gingerpaw, as most of you have discovered is now our apprentice healer."

"Gingerpaw! Gingerpaw!" yowled the clan, Gingerpaw ducked her head under the praise.

"Go to your nests, and Dogfang gather the patrols for the dawn patrol." Breezestar ordered with a low growl. Dogfang dipped his head in acknowledgement.

The meeting broke up and the cats of Darkclan made their way down the tunnels to their nests, Mysticpaw saw Minnowtail lead Gingerpaw to the healer's den, and a loud Redpaw leading Thicket and Maple down the tunnel that would lead to their den. With a sigh and a tinge of unease at the prospect of going to the dark forest again, Mysticpaw followed them and settled into his nest in the warm den.

As he settled into the nest, all was quiet. All the other apprentices were asleep and twitching occasionally as they dreamed. Mysticpaw wished he had their peace, but he was plagued by the thoughts that if he put a paw wrong he could be murdered, every visit to the dark forest was almost suicide. With quiet whimper he tucked his tail over his nose and gave in to sleep.

Mysticpaw blinked his amber eyes open to see the murky fog that covered the dark forest. He groaned quietly, but he knew there was no going back. He looked to his left to see Clawpaw looking down on him, beside him stood Maple and Thicket, both had faces full of nervousness and awe. Redpaw groaned as they dawdled. Mysticpaw stood up, and with a sweep of his tail the apprentices followed him, closing ranks behind him. He felt a grin plaster his face, knowing the power he had over these cats. "Let's go."


	31. Chapter 29: The ultimate warrior

**Hey guys, well I two more chapters to write if you include the epilogue, which are both going to be very exciting :D**

**But for now let's see a dark forest ceremony, oh and I have my summer holidays now, so LOTS OF UPDATES! **

Chapter 29: Creating the ultimate warrior...

The group of apprentices gathered below the large rock in the centre of the clearing. Mysticpaw looked around, Darkclan cats were gathered all around in a large semi circle. Tigerstar stood high above them on the rock, his amber eyes boring into the new apprentice's pelts.

"Greetings Darkclan, and newcomers." Tigerstar purred with a voice like honey. Maple and Thicket looked up at the muscular warrior with wide eyes full of awe. "It is time for your apprentice ceremony, step forward."

The two she cats obeyed and stood beneath the large mossy boulder that the leader of the dark forest stood on, he looked down on the sisters with curious eyes. "I say these words before the claws of the Darkforest, as look down on these recruits, they have learnt what it means to be part of Darkclan and I make them apprentices so they can learn more." He leapt down and padded up to Thicket. "From this day, until you receive your warrior name, your name will be Thicketpaw." He glanced at Dawneyes. "Dawneyes you will mentor Thicketpaw, teach her your fierce ferocity, and teach her what it means to be in the Darkforest." He finished with a growl.

Dawneyes trotted up to Thicketpaw looking highly excited. She touched her nose to the golden brown apprentice's and together they sat in the circle, side by side. Mysticpaw nodded his approval, Dawneyes would be a good mentor. "Maple. From this day forward your name will be Maplepaw, your mentor will be Nightcloud."

Nightcloud nodded and padded over to Maple slowly, glancing up and down Maplepaw's figure, almost sizing her up. She touched her nose to Maplepaw's. "Nightcloud you have a fighter's spirit and exceptional fighting skills, I know you will pass this on to Maplepaw." Tigerstar growled.

Again the new mentor and apprentice joined the circle, and with a yowl, the cats of Darkclan began to cheer their names. "Maplepaw! Thicketpaw!"

Tigerstar raised his tail for silence. "I have another duty to perform. Redpaw, you are the oldest apprentice, and fought well in the battle with Thunderclan. It is time you became a warrior."

Redpaw bounded to his paws, making large strides over to Tigerstar with his tail high. _Arrogant furball... _ He came to face Tigerstar, who had now leapt up on the rock once more. "I say these words before the claws of the Darkforest, this apprentice has trained hard and has become a fighter that his clan has become proud of. In return for his loyalty and ambition we make him a warrior. Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the Darkforest code, be loyal to your clan and obey the dark forest without question?" Tigerstar growled, looking down on Redpaw.

"I do." Redpaw growled, his voice full of conviction.

"Then from this day onwards, your name will be Redstorm, fight for your clan till the end of your days until you come here to help us train the next generation." Tigerstar purred. He leapt off the rock and the circle of cats started chanting the new warrior's name. Soon cats started leaking off into the forest, following a dark forest cat that would train them.

Mysticpaw padded up to Redstorm, his former den mate was grinning proudly, his amber eyes gleaming. "Congratulations, it's a great honour to have your ceremony here." Mysticpaw mewed, flicking his tail. It was unusual for a warrior and apprentice ceremony to be carried out in the dark forest, normally Breezestar led such events in the camp.

"I know right! I love my name though, cats won't forget me in a hurry!" Redstorm grinned.

Mysticpaw nodded before padding away from the new warrior, pulling faces as he turned away from him. "Mysticpaw. Your with me."

He stopped dead and raised his head, he found himself eye level with Hawkfrost. He realised he was now fully grown, and was just as big as the huge brown warrior. Hawkfrost's icy blue eyes glared into Mysticpaw's fiery amber depths, the two toms frowned at each other, weighing the other up. Mysticpaw broke the glare when he heard a slight cough. Featherpaw, Rainpaw and Clawpaw all sat in a row, looking fairly awkward. "We're still here you know." Clawpaw growled.

Hawkfrost nodded and swept his tail beckoning Mapleshade who had Thicketpaw and Maplepaw beside her to follow. Mysticpaw also realised with a groan that Redstorm was following. They all squeezed through the small, winding trails, dodging muddy puddles and sticky moss. Soon they came to a thick, green river. It flowed quickly with a dark and sticky gleam.

"As most of you know, I was from Riverclan. So I am very accustomed to swimming. But what will happen to you, if you fight near water? You live next to a lake. A shadowclan medicine cat drowned. You need to be ready for anything. Tonight we fight in the shallows, but that doesn't mean you can't drive your opponent into deeper waters." Hawkfrost finished with a grin.

"Thicketpaw and Maplepaw you just watch this time, you can learn something. However Featherpaw you will fight Rainpaw, Clawpaw you will fight Redstorm and Mysticpaw your with me." Hawkfrost continued. "Mapleshade make yourself useful and teach those two new apprentices something." Hawkfrost spat at the faded orange and white she cat. Mapleshade nodded, with a tight jaw and ushered Thicketpaw and Maplepaw to a spot away from the fighting but close enough to watch carefully.

Mysticpaw shared a curious glance with Thicketpaw, wondering if Mapleshade and Hawkfrost had ever got on well, the dark Riverclan tom obviously had no liking for the faded orange she cat. But the moment of peace did not last long, Rainpaw let out a huge battle hiss and pushed Featherpaw into the shallows of the river, the light grey she cat spluttered, coughing out the putrid green water. Her short fur was streaked with mud and her sky blue eyes were glazed with panic as the water drew her in deeper, as if it was a hungry fox, clawing her closer into its dark depths.

Rainpaw suddenly took on a look of regret as Featherpaw yowled in panic, her looked towards Hawkfrost, his amber eyes willing the dark forest warrior to do something. Hawkfrost kept a glare of thunder and sat down with his tail wrapped round his paws. Clawpaw leapt to his paws and shouted abuse at the tom but still he did nothing. All this time Featherpaw was getting weaker and weaker, her failing attempts at swimming becoming more and more futile. Redstorm glared at Hawkfrost with a hostile fire and yowling his anger at their mentor.

Mysticpaw couldn't stand it any longer, Featherpaw was now underwater, her bubbles becoming less frequent. Without a second thought, he ran towards the river and leapt in.

The dark green fog of the river dragged him down, the arms of the underwater greenery grabbed at his paws, making swimming difficult, he didn't exactly know how to swim but just trusted that his body would react appropriately. He lifted his head out of the water, and took a huge gulp of air, coughing water out as he did so, then he ducked back under the waves and swam deeper into the killer river.

After a short time searching he found Featherpaw, she was still trying to swim, but with her eyes screwed shut and her paws becoming less aimed and more flustered, she wasn't getting far. With a new found confidence, Mysticpaw pounded forwards, and grabbed the smaller she cat's scruff, he felt the air in his lungs start to run out and with huge kicks and with strangled lungs, he broke into air once again.

With a quick scan of his surroundings, he realised they were close to the bank, he continued swimming, trying to breathe through his nose, eventually he felt the mud of the bank on his wet paws and dragged Featherpaw out of the water. With a glance at his now safe burden, he collapsed to the floor and took huge gulps of air, choking on the amount he had taken in so quickly. He felt fatigue drag on his mind but pushed it back by making himself sit up. Hawkfrost nodded his approval. "Well done Mysticpaw, that took true courage. You can be sure that Tigerstar will hear about this, he will be very pleased with your act of bravery."

Mysticpaw felt a burning sensation in his chest and he realised it was anger, Hawkfrost was a brilliant swimmer, he could have rescued Featherpaw without any help or effort made, because of him Featherpaw almost had died. "Why didn't you?" Mysticpaw challenged. "It would have been easy for you, then we wouldn't have been in risk of losing two cats today!"

Hawkfrost's light blue eyes glinted, noticing his anger and slight rebellious hiss. "I wanted one of you to prove yourselves and save her, it was a test, sure not a planned one but I have learnt to take advantage of everything Mysticpaw, and in this situation you proved yourself a worthy warrior, however I want to see you fight before you do anything."

"I have fought, the battle with Thunderclan?" Mysticpaw reminded him.

"I mean a proper one, there will be one soon. Your father is having a meeting with Tigerstar and Brokenstar currently, they are discussing Darkclan's next move on Thunderclan, the plan is brilliant and very bold, but it is sure to work this time. This battle, thunderclan won't get away with just scars."

Mysticpaw glared right into the dark tom's eyes, throwing away his act of being loyal to the dark forest momentarily, he decided to let the Riverclan tom know how much hate he had to for him in that stare, Hawkfrost himself even looked intimidated.

"Now let's begin again, but this time avoid life threatening situations?" Hawkfrost growled.

Featherpaw continued to sit on the ground, her breathing ragged and her pelt fluffed up. Rainpaw refused to fight her, and sat beside her, licking her fur and quietly mewing his sincere apology. Clawpaw glared at Hawkfrost when the dark warrior had his back turned, Mysticpaw remembered his near death experience with the young tom, when they were made to go into the land of the lost souls, whisperers with tormented minds that had gone mad long ago, Clawpaw had almost died from that, and he still bared the scar, he also had never trusted any dark forest warrior since. He shared Mysticpaw's conceptions on whether the dark forest was all that they were told they were. Mysticpaw remembered being told stories of how they helped his father create Darkclan, to give a home to unwanted cats, but now it seemed like their oh so great act of kindness was just a way to have a clan full of bird brained followers.

But Mysticpaw could not afford to be rebellious, he needed to seem as loyal as possible to the dark forest, he had accidently heard a meeting where they were discussing his fate if he ever rebelled against them, everything he cared about would be tortured and killed, and once that was done and he had watched it all he would be killed too. He wished with all his heart for that horrible fate never to happen, his only option was to do as he was told and turn into the Dark forest's ultimate warrior and unhinge himself from all emotion.

"Mysticpaw! We don't have all day!" Hawkfrost snapped, calling him over. Mysticpaw decided to take his anger out in battle and without warning leapt for the dark tom, he slashed Hawkfrost's shoulder, feeling the satisfaction of the scarlet blood dripping on his claws. Hawkfrost grinned in approval, knowing his attack had surprised him, he crouched down before leaping up and pushing Mysticpaw to the floor, being slightly bigger he had an advantage, but Mysticpaw had speed. He rolled over and in a swift movement leapt to his paws and jumped over the tom, clawing his back as he did so, as he landed he tucked his head in and forward rolled away from his opponent, Hawkfrost had a clawed back, while Mysticpaw had a torn shoulder. They circled each other for a while, looking deep into each other's eyes looking for fear, anger or calculation, for any clue for when the other was going to strike.

Hawkfrost yowled and leapt forwards, grabbing Mysticpaw's head and dragging him in a messy backward roll. Mysticpaw rolled away, dodging a belly rake, getting to his paws as quick as he could he fought back his other enemy, fatigue. He breathed deeply and knowing he had to be more going for the kill he ran towards Hawkfrost, dodging the claw swipes he got, remembering everything he dodged in a zig zag pattern and leapt up to Hawkfrost's throat. He sank his claws into his neck fur and kept them there, Hawkfrost now panicking, latched his claws into Mysticpaw's sides, and sank his teeth into his neck fur. Mysticpaw felt his teeth pierce his skin, and realised with a shudder that blood was being drawn, he reached his own muzzle forward and sank his teeth into Hawkfrost's ear. The tom let go of his neck, yowling in agony as Mysticpaw tugged at his ear, knowing he had to finish it quickly.

With a last heave and a hiss, he yanked hard on Hawkfrost's ear, feeling the tom latch onto his neck again, he tightened his jaw on his neck, and Mysticpaw bit back a yowl of agony, he tightened his claws on Hawkfrost's throat, and continued to yank on his opponent's ear. Tightening his jaw, he yanked a final time on Hawkfrost, suddenly he fell backwards, with a relived sigh he felt no teeth meeting his neck, he looked up at Hawkfrost and saw him panting hard. Part of his left ear was missing, a huge tear had taken place where part of his ear used to be. Mysticpaw suddenly became aware that he was holding the ripped part of Hawkfrost's ear in his mouth, spitting it out quickly he glared at him, waiting for his next attack.

None came.

Hawkfrost's chest heaved heavily, and Mysticpaw suddenly became aware of the tear in his neck, blood was collecting on the muddy bank, and gently mixed into the water of the river, spreading out and turning a tiny patch of the river a faded red.

"Training is over, go home."

Mysticpaw looked to see Tigerstar nodding approvingly at him, he dipped his head in respect and padded up to him.

"I see you've ruined my son's good looks. Well done, you fought well and without mercy, Hawkfrost won't die from this wound but any worse and he could have. I would make you a warrior but your too young, and I want to see you fighting in the battle to come, then we will talk with Breezestar about your warrior ceremony. Now go home and get some rest, I need to have a word with my son." Tigerstar's amber eyes gleamed with approval as he padded away. Mysticpaw dipped his head, and found a patch to fall asleep on, as he closed his eyes he filled with dread, he knew when he became a warrior the Darkforest will truly begin to use him for their plans, when he became a warrior, it would all begin.

**Well then, I don't know what to say..**

**Except:  
THANK YOUUUUUU! FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS AND BRILLIANT PEOPLE WHO SUPPORT THIS SEREIS!**

***HUG***

**Thank you**

**Neon xx (Nemo for jayleaf1 :D ) **


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The battle to come...

WEll helloooooo!

OK SO KILL ME IF YOU MUST

but im going onto bigger and better things such as animation and my own concept, i have no clue about the future of this story becuase im an artisit not a writter and im making my own comic/animation about wolves and stuff, i have excuse for the lateness of this chapter, feel free to kill me. I have no clue about the future of this story, but your comments count and im sure if you really want to you can influence my decisions

I want to thank you all for your dedecation and support and i wish the best for you in your lives, this isnt a good bye i might be posting my own book about wolves and stuff, but im a animator and artist at heart and i cant give you a story which i dont have much heart for anymore

i thank you all for your support that kept me going and i wish you all the best xxxxx

if you want my youtube and deviantart links where my journey on there is getting more exciting as i emerging into the world of animation and art on youtube and im getting more known on these places which ofcourse is very exciting xxxxxx

this is not goodbye i am postponing the story for now you never know i you might see a chapter from time to time xxxxx

best wishes to you amazing people xxxxx i shall be here still xxxxx

.Ravenpaw's eyes exploded open, her pupils dilating and changing as she focused on her surroundings, her breathing was quick and shallow, her claws were digging deep into her nest as she tried to focus on reality. _A war in Starclan!? I'm the leader of the five!? What is happening!? _Her head hurt from the pressure of so many unanswered questions trying to surface, Starclan was being attacked, and now there was a fire in their hunting grounds, what if the Dark forest took over Starclan!? Not to mention the fact that she was the leader of the five, Starclan had told her so and now she had to lead the five against something that could destroy Starclan!?

Ravenpaw put her paws on her head, suddenly losing her shield and feeling the minds of every thunderclan cat shout in her mind, with a quick adjustment her mind was shielded from the constant chatter once again. She growled silently, her shield often slipped when she was upset or in terror, and after it always left her with an insane headache. She rubbed a white paw on her head experimentally, receiving a sharp jab of pain as a bitter reward.

"Your shield slipped didn't it?"

Ravenpaw looked up in surprise to see Jayfeather looking down on her, only then did she realise the medicine cat was wrapped around her like a parent, his tail keeping her close. She nodded in reply. "You know what is happening Ravenpaw, Starclan is under attack and now, it is time for the five to unite."

Ravenpaw closed her eyes, nodding. "And I have to lead them. But I don't know how.."

Jayfeather rasped his tongue over her head, she stiffened at the unexpected gesture but relaxed quickly. "Don't worry, Starclan chose you so you must have the heart of a leader, even Bramblestar gets it wrong sometimes and he's an adult, you're barely a kit. I'm sure it will become easier as you get older."

"You mean our destiny isn't around the corner?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "Ravenpaw, you can't think that nothing is happening yet, the Darkforest is linked with Darkclan, things are happening. Now. But the battle will come when you are old enough to conquer it, Starclan would have prepared your birth to have enough time for you to get stronger before the battle."

Ravenpaw nodded, still terrified but griping onto courage like the edge of a cliff. Jayfeather nodded before rapidly leaving the den, his stomach growling. Ravenpaw realised she was starving herself and brushed past the bright green leaves of the den, out into the sun. She had to blink a few times, her eyes adjusting to the sudden bright light, it was dawn and the first sunbeams were catching the top of the camp rock wall and cascading down onto the dusty ground. She breathed in the peace of the moment for a second and padded outside.

After choosing a squirrel she laid down in the shade of a tall patch of ferns, letting out a sigh as her back bone was stretched. She took a bite and savoured the warm taste of the squirrel, and suddenly realised she was starving, she quickly finished the squirrel in a few moments, wiping her tongue over her muzzle when she was done.

The warm Greenleaf sun touched her pelt, sending a warm glow through her body, she put her head on her paws and closed her eyes.

"Wake up sleepyhead!"

Ravenpaw growled, opening one eye and finding herself staring at Swiftpaw's shining grin. "You think you can come back from the brink of death and not say hi!?"

Ravenpaw smiled and brushed her muzzle against her friend's. Swiftpaw smiled "hey, you know what you missed? Cherryleaf finally gave birth! Let's go and meet the newest members of thunderclan!"

Bubbling with excitement she followed Swiftpaw into the bramble thicket that was the nursery. She felt her pelt tug onto the bramble thorns as she stepped into the gloom, the sun not peaking through the branches as much as the other dens. After her eyes adjusted to the darkness, her eyes widened and she let out a surprised purr as she looked on two small kits.

Cherryleaf was mewing to Bumblestripe quietly, who was curled around her, his eyes locked on his new kits. Swiftpaw beckoned Ravenpaw closer with her tail. She crept beside her friend and gasped at the two new kits. One was a snowy white she kit, her fur was short and her eyes were still screwed shut, as they would be for still half a moon. The other was a tom, he had black fur, with a large white chest and belly, he was larger than his sister and struggled around trying to get closer to his mother's belly. The last was also a shekit, but she was a strange colour, she was black, with light grey spots, with tail stripes and some delicate stripes curving around her face. Ravenpaw looked at her with a spark of new interest, she had never seen a cat like this before. "What are they called?" Swiftpaw whispered.

Cherryleaf had a broad grin, she gestured with her tail to each kit. "The black tom is called Shadekit, the white she cat is Blizzardkit and the black spotted she cat is Dapplekit."

"They're lovely names, I'm sure they'll grow up to be great warriors." Ravenpaw spoke quietly. Swiftpaw cast her a confused frown as her unusual quiet voice, but she didn't know what Ravenpaw was thinking, while looking at those kits her vision turned blood red and the three newborns were suddenly clawed with scratches and were slowly bleeding out onto the moss. She shook her head quickly, heart racing and led the way out of the den knowing that Starclan had sent the sign. Starclan had shown her what she was meant to be fighting for, and what would happen if she didn't except the inevitable.

Leaving Swiftpaw with enough confusion for the whole of thunderclan, Ravenpaw found Jayfeather munching on a robin. By the look in his eyes and his expectant expression Ravenpaw knew he had seen it too. "You saw it?"

"Of course. You want to stop running from something that will never stop coming after you?"

"The time for running is over, it's time for the five."

Jayfeather nodded with a grim silence he also looked relived that she had finally accepted her unchangeable fate, and leapt to his paws eagerly. "We should tell them now, you know that Starclan is in danger, so the clans won't be too far behind, time is running out till Darkclan makes its next move, we need to five ready."

"Are you asking five apprentices to fight the whole of Darkclan?" Ravenpaw asked, slightly sarcastic.

Jayfeather frowned and let out a slight growl. "No, but I want you five aware of your destiny, and possibly not ignoring it anymore?" he mewed, prooding her with a large paw.

Ravenpaw closed her eyes for a moment, letting the situation sink in fully, today her friends would find out her destiny, and their own. Today their world and reality would be shattered into a memory like melting ice, fading away from all consciousness and melting the certainty of their lives. She fixed Jayfeather with a forest green glare.

"Let's go."

...

It was dawn, the morning mist shrouded the lake in a purple glow, and hid it from the view of the five apprentices, a medicine cat, and two warriors as they sat on the shores of the great lake. It was unusually quiet, the normal birdsong now a faded memory as the stillness of a whispering hush swept over the forest, the trees breathed quietly, a melody of swishing leaves and rattling branches in the gentle, already warm, Greenleaf breeze.

Ravenpaw shivered despite the warm wind and casted a reluctant glare with Jayfeather. The four other apprentices, Wolfpaw, Swiftpaw, Songpaw and Stormpaw all sat in silence, their cheery mood had evaporated like the mist would soon, Dovewing kept a gentle gaze on her daughter Songpaw, her tail flicking with the urge to wrap her daughter up in it. Lionblaze looked furious, sitting in-between his kits, giving each the occasional murmur of comfort, or the gentle graze of his tail. Ivypool, not being one of the original three but had a huge part to play in the dark forest battle, sat with Stormpaw giving her son a gentle lick on his ear. Jayfeather sat at the head of the semicircle, his head held high and despite being blind, keeping a strong connection with Ravenpaw's blazing green irises.

She held her head high, trying to take the new amount of responsibility in a great amount of courage, but found it slightly overwhelming. Her friends sat quietly, ready to hear the seemingly bad news, the seriousness of the situation had dawned on them and their antics that had been displayed as they left camp had stopped abruptly.

Jayfeather took a deep breath, and wrapped his tail around his paws, gaining a controlled and calm look and an air of authority. "What I have to tell you today will change you forever, but no matter how hard it seems you need to be strong and you need to handle it, countless lives could depend on your choices and the future of the clans rests on your shoulders."

Swiftpaw's ears pricked and Wolfpaw's tail bristled, anxious for the news.

Ravenpaw's eyes snapped open after being closed to hear Jayfeather's words in dread, her blood suddenly burned with a intensity like fire, ravaging her heart in it's warm glow of courage and confidence, she leapt to her paws and felt Jayfeather's hostile glare on her as she walked to come in front of Jayfeather looking at her friend's scared faces. If she had to be their leader then it was time she started acting like one, Jayfeather couldn't tell them, it wasn't his job. It was hers.

"Last night I was visited by Starclan, and I was told that I am a leader, to be precise your leader. And I know now that I cannot run away from that, and it is my duty to tell you what you need to know, and it is my duty to make sure we follow our destiny and save everyone, in every clan." She stopped to breathe for a second and glanced at Jayfeather who stood up and sat down next to Dovewing, giving Ravenpaw a slight nod to continue.

Fuelled with new confidence, Ravenpaw straightened up and held her head high as she spoke. "Before we were born, Jayfeather received a prophecy, _Five, the rulers of the stars, the kin of Thunderclan's strongest blood will rise to battle the ghosts of the forgotten past. They will face great terror and tragedy to defeat the shadows that deceive us in the dark. _That told of five cats, kin of Firestar would rise to battle the dark forest, it was very vague however I was told one by Songpaw, I'm not sure she was aware that she was speaking at the time, it was like Starclan was using her to speak but she did tell me this; _The sightful Raven, the unseen Storm, the swiftest fire, the Wolf's heart and the endless Song are the strongest blood of fire and thunder, they must learn of the shadows that haunt them, and the ghosts in the shadows of the past, for the war of flame and shadow is coming.. and they will have to sacrifice everything... even themselves..."_

She stayed silent for as moment, letting the words sink in. "The message is clear, it names us, Ravenpaw, Stormpaw, Swiftpaw, Wolfpaw and Songpaw. We are the strongest blood of fire and thunder, the strongest blood in thunderclan and the kin of Firestar, we have to fight the dark forest, the shadows of the past, the murderers that are rising again. The war of flame and shadow is coming, the war of the kin of Firestar and the dark forest, for the sake of all life as we know it. For our freedom, for peace. Yes there will be pain, yes we might suffer and of course we will be in danger all the time. But if we don't follow this prophecy, everyone and everything we love will die, and the clans will be destroyed. We have to forget our fears, we have to let go of our nightmares, because this is our destiny and no other cat can do it for us, we have powers beyond any cat's imagination and if we don't save the clans...who will?" she finished with a determined growl, her voice loud and clear, being sure that every word would echo in their minds she sat down, waiting for their response. She caught sight of Lionblaze giving her an approving nod. She looked at Ivypool, who's deep blue eyes glowed with admiration and slight bit of awe for her daughter's strong heart.

"Your right Ravenpaw, but what exactly is our destiny? And what do we do?" Wolfpaw leapt up, his amber eyes questioning.

"Our destiny is to save our world. How do we do it? I simply have no clue. But that doesn't mean we're not going to give it the best fight ever." Ravenpaw grinned.

Wolfpaw's serious face grew into a broad grin and his amber eyes sparkled brightly.

"So what exactly can you lot do?" Lionblaze mewed, his amber eyes blazing on them with curiosity.

"I can read minds, control them and enter cats dreams and minds, I could have a conversation in your head if you want, you'll pass out and I'll be in your mind." Ravenpaw mewed, Lionblaze blinked rapidly and shook his head quickly. "I think I'll pass.."

Stormpaw stood up shakily, sharing a nervous glance with Songpaw, he didn't speak, what happened was words enough.

What Ravenpaw saw was slightly confusing, Stormpaw's legs suddenly grew, his pelt became much thicker and his muzzle grew longer, his ears became fluffy and big and his tail lengthened out and became very fluffy. His eyes also changed, they were the same light hazel but had the look of a dog's. Swiftpaw shrieked in fear, he was now a wolf.

"Can you do anything else?" Ravenpaw gulped.

Stormpaw unleashed a toothy grin, his fangs curling around longer. "Uh.. yeah, I've turned into a mouse and a fox, remember?"

Ravenpaw realised with a gasp that the fox in the battle with Darkclan that had saved her was her brother. "Stormpaw! That's absolutely brilliant!" Wolfpaw squealed, his excitement getting the better of him.

Swiftpaw stood forward next, approaching the now cat Stormpaw quite slowly. Her green eyes matched Ravenpaw's identical ones, they shared the same feeling of loneliness, or betrayal, that the other had not trusted the other enough to tell them their secret. "I can run faster than lightning." She mewed, as if it was normal.

Ravenpaw almost leapt for joy and excitement of her friend's power, she was also insanely jealous, she loved running and realised why Swiftpaw was the quickest cat in thunderclan.

"Show us sis." Wolfpaw urged, Lionblaze looked especially interested. Swiftpaw grinned and with the raising of one paw, disappeared with a slight breeze.

"Anyone hungry?"

Ravenpaw swirled around to see Swiftpaw proudly holding a rabbit in her jaws, the whole process had taken only a second and now suddenly, her friend had been halfway across thunderclan territory and had hunted. Lionblaze stared in shock, his mouth wide open, while Wolfpaw prodded Swiftpaw with a gentle paw, as if not believing the concept.

"Where did you get that?" Lionblaze croaked.

"Near the dark clan border. Just where the old twoleg nest is." Swiftpaw replied with indifference.

"dear Starclan.." Ivypool murmured.

Songpaw stayed where she was. "Well, I can see in time, the past, present, and future."

Dovewing's ears pricked, her light blue eyes gleaming. "Can you show us?"

"Not exactly, but I'm sure you'll see it at some point. That's how I knew the prophecy, I saw Ravenpaw saying it now but back then none of us knew about it."

Jayfeather nodded. Next Wolfpaw sprang up, his wide toothy grin beaming at Stormpaw. "Well, Stormpaw you might be a huge wolf or mouse or worm. But what about your fighting skills?"

Stormpaw growled in fake anger.

"Well, it's kind of strange but I can remember every battle move I've ever seen, I only need to see it once and then I can copy and remember it perfectly. The added extra is that once wounded I can heal."

"Doesn't everyone Mousebrain?" Swiftpaw teased.

"Alright, give me a scratch."

Swiftpaw looked at him with concern. "Your my brother, I can't hurt you."

"But I can!"

Stormpaw leapt at Wolfpaw with his claws unsheathed, he gave Wolfpaw a quick scratch on his shoulder before darting away.

Ravenpaw gasped along with the rest of the group as the fresh scratch sealed itself up, the ripped skin forming together again and the blood finally becoming a simple stain on Wolfpaw's shoulder fur. Lionblaze eyed his son and stared at the now gone wound with awe.

Jayfeather spoke. "Now that we're all fully acquainted, time to talk about what we're up against."

The group of apprentices and warriors gained composure once more, and sat in stunned silence.

"The dark forest is rising again, they are waging war with Starclan and are trying to kill them and take over their hunting grounds. They are also using Darkclan to do their dirty work in the clans, killing off warriors to drive fear into the other clans. Dustpelt was the first to die of this and he won't be the last. They also seem very eager to take over Thunderclan, we'll need to keep our guard up, your powers could help protect thunderclan and help us to be ready when the attack comes."

Swiftpaw spoke. "But when will it come."

Ivypool looked up at the clear sky. "It's the calm before the storm, the air is tense but there is no danger, not yet. The battle is like the calm weather, it's the oncoming storm."

**Hahhahahah I used the series title :D (derp face) **

**So this was the last chapter of this book, next the epilogue and then the next book!**

**Wwwwoooooo!**

**So, now the five have realised what they have to do, they don't actually have to do anything yet except protect thunderclan. **

**But stuff is gonna happen :D **

**(evil laugh)**

**Till next time, thank you amazing people for all the wonderful reviews that keep me writing 3**

**Neon xx**

**(nemo for jay ;) ) **


	33. Epilogue: The unseen meeting

**Well isn't this a surprise!? Hello there! I suddenly realised how much I love this so you might see me more often :D**

**On to book 3 next!**

Epilogue: The unseen meeting

Blackpaw hauled his heavy paws into his nest, his black spikey pelt was fluffed out from the sudden drop in temperature. It seemed Greenleaf was losing its hold and leaf fall had finally won the battle for supremacy. The sun was making less appearances, being blocked out by dull clouds and night was stalking in faster than ever in recent days. Getting up for the dawn patrol was even more difficult when it was still dark outside.

Now after a whole day of hunting Blackpaw was dead on his feet, his fluffy tail dragged in the dust of the apprentice den. It was moonrise and all the apprentices were in their nests, either trying to fight back their weakening eyes by talking or already sleeping.

Blackpaw scanned the nests, Swiftpaw and Ravenpaw laid in their nests, murmuring quietly to one another, Wolfpaw was deep in sleep, covering his nose with his silky tail fur. Stormpaw was snoring with Snowpaw rolling his eyes at him while trying to cover his ears. Dewpaw was lying watching Songpaw sleep peacefully, he obviously had no idea everyone could see him.

Amberpaw seemed to be asleep but when Blackpaw entered she waved her tail as a greeting, Blackpaw felt a warm glow of affection for the grey she cat, but Tigerstar shoved it away with a cold claw. Foxpaw however opened one ice blue eye and beckoned him with his white tipped tail.

Blackpaw hurried over to his nest next to his friend and kept his head close so no one could hear them talking. "Thank the Darkforest you're here, if you were any later Brokenstar would have killed us!" Foxpaw growled irritably.

Blackpaw narrowed his eyes. "I am not afraid of Brokenstar, I admire his ambition but I am the strongest cat in the dark forest, and you'd be wise to remember that" Blackpaw snarled back, ice coating his hiss.

Foxpaw's eyes clouded with fear for a slight moment, then he nodded. "Well let's get to sleep then, then we can get started."

Blackpaw, satisfied he had control lowered his head onto his paws and sank into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Blackpaw's orange embers snapped open and adjusted to the light around him. He looked around in confusion, leafless trees clattered overhead, the whispers of swishing weeds were the replacement of where grass should have been and the mud sticking to his fur made his gag. He looked up, something he didn't do much and saw a pitch black sky, where stars should have been there was pure black and the moon was a forgotten memory, starclan seemed to want to steer clear of this place.

After quickly scanning his surroundings, Blackpaw's eyes locked onto one green and one orange eyes, there was only one cat with eyes like that. "Greetings Nightpaw."

Nightpaw's odd eyes narrowed and he stood up, Blackpaw watched in amazement as his black fur peeled away, turning into wisps of black smoke, fading up into the sky in a twisting motion, and revealed underneath a dark tabby pelt of Brokenstar. His green eye faded away to a bright amber, until Blackpaw found himself staring at Brokenstar, he had also grown a mouselength in that brief period and his pelt had grown scars, along with three scars going vertically down each of his eyes.

Foxpaw, grew considerably and his dark red fur floated away like flames and embers rising into the sky, his blue eyes stayed the same, but a long and thick scar formed on his neck slowly destroying the dark tabby fur there and replacing it with damaged and revealed skin.

Blackpaw looked at his own fur and relished the sight of it peeling away to reveal his brown tabby pelt, he was consumed in black smoke he lifted his head high as his claws grew longer and scars grew on his new fur, his build became stronger and he once again became a adult warrior, formidable and deadly.

The now Tigerstar felt the irritating mind of Blackpaw fade away like the smoke, to return to his body that was now sleeping, he expected the young apprentice would probably dream of catching a mouse while he had his body back for the night.

"Now can someone tell me why we're here? I'll be dead on my paws tomorrow." Growled Hawkfrost with an irritable hiss.

Brokenstar flicked his tail in annoyance of Hawkfrost's moaning. "Tigerstar met me today at the darkclan border, he told me he overheard a meeting between the three from the battle and Ivypool and five apprentices from thunderclan."

Hawkfrost's claws unsheathed.

Tigerstar decided to go into detail about what he had heard.

"Jayfeather spoke of our attack on Starclan.." Tigerstar started only to be cut off by Hawkfrost.

"Oh yes how did that go?" His son enquired, his ears pricked in excitement.

"We managed to take over some of the territory on the border, however we didn't get as much prey as we liked, the fire scattered most of it…Yet Starclan has been weakened, the fire spread to other parts of their territory, they are slightly weaker. We also have information that some died in the fire along with the ones in the border fight. However we too lost warriors but not as many."

"Excellent!" Hawkfrost hissed.

"Anyway…" Brokenstar growled, silencing Hawkfrost with a stony glare.

Tigerstar nodded at the dark pelted shadowclan cat. "Jayfeather explained what we were doing in starclan, and how we are using Darkclan to do our work in the clans. But then Ravenpaw stood up and claimed she was the leader of the apprentices."

"Why in the Darkforest would she do that?" Brokenstar hissed. "Stupid kit."

"Hold on, it's more than a kit's silly tale." Tigerstar growled. "She spoke of two prophecies, both telling the same thing. Five apprentices, the kin of Firestar will fight the Darkforest. Those same five apprentices that were at the meeting. Ravenpaw, Wolfpaw, Songpaw, Stormpaw, and Swiftpaw."

"WHAT!?" Brokenstar hissed. "Firestar again! The prophecy of the three came true last time, we must not make any mistakes this time…"

"Brokenstar I haven't finished. Next they started speaking of powers…..phenomenal powers…Ravenpaw can do something to minds, Wolfpaw can heal in battle and remember every move taught to him. Stormpaw could turn into a wolf for darkforest's sake! Songpaw could see in time and Swiftpaw hunted a rabbit by darkclan from the lake in under a second!"

Hawkfrost looked horrified. "What in starclan's name do we do!?"

"Then Ravenpaw spoke of starclan making her the leader of this team…it seems starclan knew of our plans and prepared by sending kits with their own blessing of their powers. Starclan's sight, dreams, speed, power in battle, and their forms." Brokenstar murmured.

"What do we do?" Hawkfrost growled

"We fight." Brokenstar hissed.

"Don't be a fool Brokenstar, you know cats like us would have no chance, no matter how good our fighting skills are." Tigerstar rolled his eyes.

Brokenstar glared at him furiously. "Then what does the great Tigerstar think? The one who was killed by his own master plan? I have to say I laughed my tail off at that Tigerstar"

Tigerstar filled with a unimaginable anger and raked his claws down Brokenstar's face. The dark brown warrior yowled, staggering backwards as his face bled.

"I'm the one in charge Brokenstar, and if you want to keep your flea-bitten pelt you should remember that!" Tigerstar spat.

"If starclan can send their own kits with their mark then we shall send ours…."

Brokenstar looked up with gleaming eyes, blood still dripping down his face. "You mean?"

"The Darkforest will send its own cat…..and it will destroy them all…."

**I used a doctor who quote xD**

**Anyway im so excited stuff is gonna happen in the next book, im also working on my own story about wolves and I'll post stuff about it in here hopefully you guys woldn't mind supporting me in that? **

**Love you all xxxxxxxxxxx**

**I will try to update a quick as possible xxxx **

**Neon xxxxx **

**(nemo love ya Jay, in a friendship way of course) **


	34. Note

WELL HELLO!

Another note about the next book, exciting stuff!

Ok well here ya go:

WARRIORS: The oncoming storm: Book 3: BLOOD AND WAR

"The five have come at last, and are preparing for the war with the Darkforest, but other matters have arisen. Darkclan has allied itself with Shadowclan and Windclan over framed murders and are ready to wage war with thunderclan, and the five must be aware of the betrayer, who is closer than they think. But the greatest apocalypse has been warned, the destruction of thunderclan..."

So you can tell by the title this may be a gory one, I can promise it will be action packed and I shall be surprising you a lot!

Its going to be quite a roller coaster this one, so I hope you're ready for the ride!

s/9704296/1/WARRIORS-The-oncoming-storm-Book-3-BLO OD-AND-WAR

I would also like to thank your continuous support in book 2, I was going to stop the series but thanks to your support I have new inspiration and a drive to do it, so It's all to you guys!

So thank you for your support, reviews, favs and all the jazz, I love you all for it, thank you so much I never knew It would be this successful and I can't say how thankful I am

See you in the third!

Best wishes xxxx

Neon xxxxx


End file.
